Tout ce qui reluit n'est pas or
by Akamoonlight
Summary: Dix années se sont écoulées depuis la guerre sainte. Le Sanctuaire a été reconstruit, de nouveaux chevaliers d'or ont été choisis mais la paix n'est jamais éternelle et le sanctuaire aura plus que jamais besoin de ses anciens chevaliers pour lutter contre cette nouvelle menace. Suivez les aventures d'Anastasia et Isaya, deux chevalières aux service d'Athéna.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : l'univers de saint seiya appartient au fantastique esprit de Masami Kurumada et nous ne possédons que les OC, Anastasya, Isaya, Lorelia, Kalinka et Narcissa**

 **Salut c'est Aka ! Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. C'est un travail collaboratif réalisée avec une très chère amie, Msloustique.**

 **Cette histoire se déroule dans un futur alternatif qui ne tient pas compte d'Oméga. Mon but est de créer une histoire mélangeant aventure et romance (comme vous avez pu le lire dans la catégorie…). J'apprécie l'usage des OC qui permet d'apporter quelque chose de nouveau à l'œuvre et de laisser l'imagination de l'auteur s'exprimer (même si la menace mary-sue n'est jamais bien loin…)**

 **J'apprécie énormément Saint Seiya (et je voue un culte à cdz abrégé,merci statealchemist (ceci n'a cependant que peu de lien avec cette fiction malheureusement), mais je n'ai pas réussi à faire mon deuil des braves chevaliers d'or et cela m'a donnée envie d'en écrire plus.**

 **Evidemment la plupart des personnages du début seront des OC, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les personnages originaux auront une part à jouer toute aussi importante.**

 **J'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse à votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre opinion sur ce premier chapitre !**

* * *

Anastasia poussa un long soupir. Cette journée commençait comme toutes les autres et cela l'agaçait prodigieusement. Cela faisait dix ans que le Sanctuaire avait remporté la bataille contre Hadès et la paix régnait depuis lors. Les rangs de la chevalerie s'étaient regarnis et seul le vide laissé par les chevaliers d'or témoignait des ravages qu'avait connus le Sanctuaire. Il n'y avait pour le moment que quatre chevaliers d'or pour veiller sur le Sanctuaire. Les chevaliers de bronze, héros de la précédente guerre avaient renoncé à endosser les armures d'or et avaient préféré se consacrer à la formation de la nouvelle génération. Ils parcouraient à présent le monde entier en trouvant et formant leurs disciples.

Anastasia ne voulait plus d'une guerre comme les précédentes, cela avait considérablement affaibli le pouvoir d'Athéna. Le Sanctuaire ne s'en relèverait pas. Mais depuis quelques années il était entré dans une léthargie qu'elle ne voyait pas d'un bon œil. Les nouveaux chevaliers n'avaient pratiquement aucune expérience du réel danger. Les missions les plus dangereuses n'étant confiées qu'aux chevaliers les plus expérimentés. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de remotiver les troupes, c'était son travail de Grand Pope.

Malheureusement elle ne pouvait rien y faire pour le moment. Une paperasse monstrueuse l'attendait et les piles de dossiers s'amoncelaient dangereusement dans son bureau. Anastasia désespérait d'en voir un jour le bout... Et dire que la quantité avait été deux fois plus importante à l'époque, elle ne s'étonnait plus de la folie qui avait frappé Saga…

Elle n'aurait pas rechigné contre un peu d'aide mais seuls le Grand Pope et Athéna avaient le droit de consulter certains documents. En plus de ce travail, elle se devait de superviser l'entraînement des bronzes, les chevaliers d'or auraient pu l'aider mais la plupart étaient actuellement occupés. La petite chevalière des cancers devait encore enlever tous les masques que son maudit prédécesseur avait laissés sur les murs de son temple. Le souvenir de la première et dernière fois où elle avait dû aller aux toilettes du temple des cancers était encore vivace dans sa mémoire, elle en était traumatisée. Le chevalier des béliers devait s'occuper de réparer les armures de la chevalerie, les chevaliers n'ayant pas perdu l'habitude d'abîmer leur armure à chaque occasion. Les seules qui ne présentaient aucune excuse étaient les chevalières de la vierge et du capricorne. Ces imbéciles trouvaient toujours un prétexte pour reléguer leurs tâches à d'autres pendant qu'elles vaquaient à leurs propres occupations. Le Sanctuaire avait bien changé et ce n'était pas pour le meilleur… Il y avait des jours où le grand Pope aurait préféré abandonner sa fonction et partir élever des chèvres au fin fond de la Russie …

Le garde la fixait bizarrement. Il est vrai que voir le grand Pope déblatérer sur la meilleure race de chèvre pour une production optimale de fromage, était étrange, même au Sanctuaire. Il toussota légèrement pour attirer son attention.

Anastasia sursauta, plongée dans ses pensées elle ne l'avait pas entendu venir. Il ne fit aucune remarque concernant les propos qu'elle avait pu tenir et prit la parole.

\- Les chevaliers de bronzes n'ont pas de superviseurs pour leur entraînement.

\- Ce n'était pas au tour de Narcissa ?

\- Elle s'est blessée à l'entraînement hier et doit rester alitée.

Comment avait-elle pu se blesser cette stupide chèvre … Elle ne s'entraînait jamais et même si c'était le cas une simple blessure ne pouvait arrêter un véritable chevalier d'or, mais elle allait laisser passer pour cette fois. Cela lui donnait l'occasion de quitter ce maudit bureau.

\- Bien dans ce cas je vais m'en occuper, vous pouvez retourner à votre poste.

Elle se dirigea vers l'arène. Un chevalier d'argent les surveillait et avait organisé des combats en un contre un. Il tentait tant bien que mal de corriger leur posture et de leur donner des conseils mais il n'avait guère l'âme d'un enseignant. Plongé parmi les bronzes, il n'arrivait pas à avoir une vue d'ensemble sur son groupe. Il la vit arriver et poussa un bref soupir de soulagement quand elle lui indiqua qu'elle prenait la relève.

Elle s'installa dans les gradins pour observer le massacre. Elle analysa chaque chevalier. L'idée d'organiser des combats était bonne, mais le niveau des chevaliers était consternant. Les coups échangés étaient faibles et la plupart des chevaliers n'atteignaient même pas la vitesse du son. Ils n'y mettaient pas tout leur cœur. Il leur fallait du challenge, quelque chose pour les motiver.

Anastasia se décida, elle allait leur donner une leçon. Au moment où elle s'apprêta à sauter dans l'arène une voix l'appela :

\- Anastasia !

C'était sa déesse, Athéna qui se précipitait vers elle, elle semblait … surexcitée. Elle allait devoir remettre à plus tard la puni... hum l'entraînement :

\- Anastasia, te voilà enfin ! Je t'ai cherché partout, que fais-tu là te prélasser ? Le Sanctuaire a besoin de toi, viens !

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle l'entraînait déjà. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi joyeuse que depuis qu'on avait installé l'eau courante au Sanctuaire. Et elle ne se prélassait pas dans l'arène ! Maugréant elle suivit malgré tout Athéna Elles passèrent devant l'argent qui s'occupait des bronzes, il semblait soulagé d'avoir échappé à cette tâche mais Anastasia sans pitié lui indiqua à nouveau l'arène d'un signe de tête.

Lorsqu'elles furent assez loin des oreilles des chevaliers curieux, Anastasia se permit une petite remarque innocente :

\- Ta bonne humeur aurait-elle un lien avec notre chevalier du Pégase ?

Athéna se figea à ma remarque. Ses joues se colorèrent d'un magnifique rouge cramoisi.

Voir la douce Athéna perdre ses moyens était toujours un spectacle plaisant. Elle avait eu sa revanche. Cette dernière se reprit néanmoins et annonça la raison de sa venue :

\- Nous avons enfin trouvé un nouveau chevalier des Gémeaux, s'exclama-t-elle.

Anastasia ne s'attendait pas à une nouvelle de la sorte. Certains apprentis chevaliers se préparaient aux épreuves qui leur permettraient d'obtenir une armure d'or, mais elle n'avait pas entendu que l'un d'entre eux avait le niveau requis pour les passer. Elle ne connaissait aucun apprenti chevalier qui avait une affinité pour cette armure.

\- Qui est l'heureux élu ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

\- Elle s'appelle Isaya. Elle ne s'entraînait pas pour une armure d'or mais son maître a tenu à la soumettre au jugement de l'armure des gémeaux et elle a réussi.

Cela n'était pas conventionnel comme procédure mais si Athéna l'avait approuvée c'est qu'elle en était digne. Un autre problème commençait déjà à se former dans la tête du grand Pope. Il n'y avait personne au sanctuaire pour la former à son rôle de chevalier d'or, elle allait devoir s'y coller. Elle espérait que ce ne soit pas une chevalière du même calibre que les chevalières du Capricorne et de la Vierge. Elle n'y survivrait pas ….

Athéna semblait suivre le cours de ses pensées. Elle éclata soudainement d'un rire cristallin :

\- Ne t'en fais pas je suis sûre que cette personne deviendra un grand chevalier, tu as ma parole !

Anastasia n'était pas vraiment rassurée. Athéna l'entraîna vers la chambre du grand Pope. Elle se mit à fouiller dans ses armoires et lui tendit l'habit traditionnel du grand Pope. Anastasia la fixa pendant un moment dubitative.

\- Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas mais aujourd'hui est un grand jour et je ne voudrais pas qu'on ait un mauvais avis de mon précieux grand Pope !

\- Elle est déjà là ? Tu as attendu tout ce temps pour me prévenir ? lui demanda Anastasia incrédule.

\- Tes occupations te prennent assez de temps comme ça.

\- Heureuse que tu le reconnaisses… grommela-t-elle.

Les couturières avaient tant bien que mal essayé de rattraper la tenue officielle du grand Pope, mais Anastasia ne présentait pas la même carrure que ses prédécesseurs. De plus cette tenue avait connu des jours sombres au temps des précédents grand Pope. D'où sa réticence à l'enfiler malgré le regard inquisiteur de la déesse. Elle allait un jour devoir discuter avec cette dernière de ce point. Ne pouvait-elle pas choisir une autre tenue ?

Une fois prête, elles sortirent de la pièce pour rejoindre la salle du trône où se tenaient les chevaliers. La salle était remplie. La nouvelle qu'un chevalier d'or avait été choisi s'était propagée parmi les chevaliers d'argents et apparemment seule Anastasia n'était pas au courant, ce qui renforça sa mauvaise humeur. Tous les chevaliers d'or et la quasi-totalité des chevaliers d'argents présent au sanctuaire attendaient patiemment la nouvelle venue. Ils saluèrent l'arrivée de leur Grand Pope et de leur Déesse. Anastasia prit place à côté du trône d'Athéna et attendit l'arrivée de la chevalière.

 **Quelques jours plus tôt**

Isaya ne s'était jamais sentie aussi nerveuse qu'en cet instant. Quelques mois plus tôt, son maître avait eu l'idée pour la moins saugrenue de la soumettre à l'épreuve d'une armure d'or. Il lui avait fait subir un entraînement démoniaque, elle avait failli plus d'une fois y perdre de la vie mais à sa plus grande surprise elle avait réussi.

Et aujourd'hui elle se retrouvait face à une amure mais pas n'importe laquelle ! L'armure des gémeaux, celle des grands Saga et Kanon ! Cette armure contenait un pouvoir incommensurable capable de détruire des galaxies et de modifier les dimensions. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'aurait imaginé porter cette armure qui faisait la fierté de la chevalerie d'Athéna.

Elle était resplendissante malgré l'absence de propriétaire pendant près d'une décennie. L'armure dorée ressemblait plus à une sculpture qu'à une armure. Une étrange symétrie séparait l'armure en deux corps qui se faisaient dos. Chaque côté avait les bras tendu vers le ciel. L'une des faces semblait bienveillante, tandis que l'autre exprimait la malveillance. La dualité du signe était parfaitement représentée dans l'armure.

Une personne s'était approchée de l'armure et Isaya la reconnu aussitôt. Il s'agissait d'Athéna la déesse pour qui elle avait juré fidélité. Elle mit aussitôt un genou à terre craignant de l'avoir offensé. Athéna prit aussitôt la parole :

\- Relève-toi chevalier, dit-elle d'un ton doux, je suis ravie de te rencontrer Isaya. Tu peux à présent, porter l'amure.

Hésitante devant le manque de protocole, elle tendit la main et toucha l'armure. Elle se mit soudain à luire d'une forte lumière et se sépara en plusieurs pièces. Chaque morceau vînt se placer sur son corps. L'armure l'avait accepté. La puissance ressentie alors la fit soudainement vaciller. Elle se sentait invincible mais, en contrepartie, la quantité de cosmos qu'elle devait utiliser pour ne pas être écrasée par le poids de l'armure était colossale. Il allait lui falloir beaucoup d'entraînement avant de pouvoir l'utiliser à sa pleine puissance. Athéna la regarda en souriant :

\- Accompagne-moi au Sanctuaire où l'on t'expliquera ta tâche.

 **Présent**

Isaya se trouvait au palais d'Athéna devant une foule de chevalier. Il y avait de nombreux chevaliers d'argent et seulement quatre chevaliers d'or. Les chevalières d'or de la Vierge et du Capricorne étaient posées de manière nonchalante contre une colonne et semblaient plongées dans une profonde discussion. Elles étaient magnifiques. La Vierge était grande et possédait de longs cheveux blonds. Elle avait une allure de reine guerrière dans son armure. La Capricorne était plus petite et possédait des cheveux bruns bouclés. Malgré l'armure on devinait sans peine ses formes généreuses. Elles ne portaient pas de masque. Sentant qu'elle les observait, elles tournèrent la tête vers elle. Leurs yeux étaient froids et calculateurs. Elles l'étudiaient avec autant d'attention qu'elle leurs portait. La brune chuchota quelque chose à la blonde qui opina en ricanant, puis elles détournèrent leur attention. Elles lui semblèrent tout de suite antipathiques.

La chevalière du cancer était petite. Elle semblait très jeune. Elle avait une allure de petit ange avec ses boucles blondes qui lui encadraient le visage. On aurait pu dire qu'elle semblait perdue dans cette assemblée de chevalier, mais de ce qu'elle avait entendu, la chevalière était un puissant chevalier qui s'acquittait merveilleusement bien de sa tâche. Elle avait aussi son attention portée sur elle mais son regard était droit et fier et, selon elle, elle avait plus l'allure d'un chevalier que les deux autres femmes.

Le chevalier des béliers était le seul représentant masculin des chevaliers d'or, bouleversant les tendances précédentes. Il était grand et plutôt bel homme, ses longs cheveux roux étaient noués en queue de cheval. Il possédait deux points violets à la place des sourcils. Ses yeux étaient eux aussi posés sur elle, il était d'un violet profond et semblait rempli d'une sagesse qu'elle n'avait vu que chez des personnes bien plus âgées.

Légèrement embarrassée d'être au centre de l'attention, elle reporta son regard vers le fond de la salle où trônait Athéna, resplendissante, avec à ses côtés le grand Pope. Ce dernier n'étant d'ailleurs pas si grand que ça. La robe tombait bizarrement sur ses épaules. Le grand Pope prit alors la parole interrompant le flux de ses pensées:

\- Chevalière des Gémeaux, nous te souhaitons la bienvenue au Sanctuaire.

« Le grand Pope a une voix vraiment aiguë… » Pensa-t-elle.

\- Entant que chevalier d'or ta tâche sera de veiller sur notre déesse Athéna et sur son Sanctuaire. Ta vie appartiendra désormais au Sanctuaire. Acceptes-tu ces charges ?

Bien qu'elle ne se sente pas encore à la hauteur de son rang, elle protégerait Athéna au péril de sa vie. Elle était le symbole de la paix et sa sauveuse.

\- Moi, Isaya Chevalière d'or des gémeaux jure de protéger notre déesse Athéna, de la servir elle et le Sanctuaire sans jamais passer mes besoins avant les siens et de lui vouer une fidélité absolue dès à présent et à jamais, répondit-elle avec force.

\- Tu es dès à présent l'un des douze chevaliers d'or.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello les gens ! Cette fois-ci c'est Msloustique qui a l'honneur de vous présenter ce chapitre  
Suite à leur rencontre les deux chevalières vont visiter le sanctuaire. Isaya va être quelque peu surprise.  
Je vous en dis pas plus,  
Aka et moi-même vous souhaitons une bonne lecture.**

 **Disclaimer : l'univers de saint seiya appartient au fantastique esprit de Masami Kurumada et nous ne possédons que les OC**

* * *

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans la salle. La foule était en liesse, heureuse que le zodiaque se trouve pourvu d'un nouveau membre. La chevalière du cancer applaudissait de toutes ses forces. Elle fit un grand sourire à Isaya qui lui rendit avec joie. Le chevalier du bélier applaudissait de manière plus modérée et semblait serein. Les chevalières de la vierge et du capricorne, quant à elles, avaient déjà quitté la salle.

Le grand pôpe fit signe à Isaya de le suivre et ils sortirent de la salle du trône. Il prit aussitôt la parole :

\- Le sanctuaire possède certaines règles. Les chevaliers d'or ne doivent jamais laisser leur maison sans surveillance. S'ils doivent s'absenter, ils sont dans l'obligation de placer un minimum de trois chevaliers d'argents pour les remplacer. Ils ne peuvent laisser passer que des personnes disposant d'un laissez-passer signé par la déesse ou moi-même …

Il continua d'expliquer les innombrables règles du sanctuaire. Isaya n'osa pas l'interrompre bien que lors de sa formation de chevalier elle avait dû les apprendre par cœur. Il faisait terriblement chaud et l'armure lui pesait lourdement. Le grand pôpe continuait son monologue:

\- Et tu ne dois jamais manger d'endives au petit déjeuner.

Des endives au petit déjeuner ? En voilà une drôle de règle. Le grand pôpe s'était arrêté et la fixait :

\- Tu dois toujours escalader les marches du grand escalier deux par deux.

Il se moquait d'elle, il avait bien vu son manque d'attention grandissant lors de son discours. Isaya rougit légèrement :

\- Je vous pris de m'excuser grand pôpe. Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect, mais je connais déjà toutes ses règles, bafouilla-t-elle.

\- Ah oui ? Quelle est la règle 39 article 5 ? demanda le grand pôpe, sceptique.

\- Un chevalier ne doit jamais employer son pouvoir sur des civils sous peine d'être destitué de son armure et renvoyé du sanctuaire, la seule exception étant un ordre direct de la déesse ou du grand pôpe, récita Isaya.

Le grand pope sembla la croire :

\- Je vois, ce ne sont donc pas des mots en l'air. Très bien, commençons la visite.

Il lui dressa un portrait rapide des différents chevaliers d'or. Ainsi le chevalier du bélier s'appelait Kiki et d'après le grand pôpe, il passait ses journées à réparer des armures et à accomplir diverses tâches dans le village. C'était le plus ancien des chevaliers d'or. La porteuse de l'armure d'or du Cancer se nommait Lorélia et de ce qu'Isaya comprit, la petite chevalière essayait tant bien que mal d'enlever les masques qui étaient présents sur tous les murs de son sanctuaire. Enfin Kalinka chevalier de la Vierge et Narcissa chevalier du Capricorne étaient les deux chevaliers d'or les plus récents. Le grand pôpe n'ajouta aucun commentaire sur ces deux-là.

Très prise par son entraînement, Isaya n'avait guère eu le temps de s'intéresser aux nouvelles du sanctuaire et elle n'avait entendu que très peu de choses sur cette nouvelle génération de chevalier. Elle se promit de mener de plus amples recherches sur ses pairs dès qu'elle le pourrait.

Le grand pôpe lui posa alors une question :

\- Isaya en tant que chevalière d'or, souhaites-tu porter un masque ?

L'obligation du port du masque avait été abolie d'un commun accord entre le grand pôpe et Athéna il y a de cela quelques années, car il s'agissait selon elles d'une loi archaïque qui n'avait plus aucune raison d'exister. Cependant, certaines chevalières avaient décidé de garder leur masque, par pudeur ou habitude et dès qu'une chevalière obtenait son armure, il était coutume de lui proposer de porter un masque ou non.

Isaya déclina la proposition. Elle était fière d'être devenue chevalier protecteur d'Athéna et n'avait aucune honte à afficher son visage même si plusieurs chevaliers vieux jeux y trouvaient quelque chose à redire.

\- Très bien, je n'ai plus qu'à te faire visiter ton futur lieu de vie, déclara le grand pôpe. Mais avant attend-moi ici un instant.

Il entra dans une pièce, laissant patienter Isaya dans le hall. Elle attendit un moment et en profita pour étudier son entourage. De là où elle était, une magnifique vue du Sanctuaire se dessinait sous ses yeux.

Elle entendit alors une porte s'ouvrir et une femme sortit de la pièce d'où était rentré le grand pôpe. Elle avait une silhouette athlétique et on pouvait deviner les années d'entraînement qu'elle avait subies. Sa tenue ressemblait à la chevalière qui avait accompagné Athéna lorsqu'elle avait reçu son armure, Marine mais, à la différence de celle-ci, son justaucorps était de couleur or et violet. De longs cheveux blonds lui encadraient le visage et descendaient jusqu'au bas de son dos. Isaya remarqua qu'elle portait un masque qui lui couvrait entièrement le visage. Le seul motif apparaissant sur son masque blanc était un trait violet traversant son œil gauche.

Devant le manque de réaction d'Isaya, Anastasia commença à parler :

\- Isaya, on commence la visite, je n'ai pas le temps de rester plantée là.

La voix ressemblait à celle du grand pôpe et elle venait de sortir de la salle où il était entré. Isaya commençait doucement à faire le rapprochement.

Elle devait avoir l'air vraiment perdu car Anastasia ne put retenir un éclat de rire. Isaya se reprit aussitôt et s'excusa auprès du grand pope.

\- Je vous pris de m'excuser, je n'aurai pas dû avoir cette réaction.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Isaya. Cela en a choqué plus d'un, mais aucune loi du sanctuaire n'empêche le grand pôpe d'être une femme. Il en va de même pour les chevaliers d'or. Quatre chevaliers d'or féminin aurait été un choc il y a dix ans, mais depuis beaucoup de choses ont changé au sanctuaire…

Isaya se sentit bête. Si elle avait été un peu plus attentive aux nouvelles, elle aurait su que le grand pôpe était une femme et elle n'aurait pas été prise au dépourvu.

\- Je me présente donc Anastasia, grand pôpe du sanctuaire, mais tu peux m'appeler Ana.

Le grand pôpe lui attrapa sa main et la secoua vigoureusement. Isaya était encore plus déboussolée, elle ne s'attendait pas à un grand pôpe aussi … chaleureux. Anastasia commença alors à se diriger vers les maisons :

\- On n'a pas toute la journée, alors si tu pouvais bien te dépêcher, on sera peut-être arrivé au bélier avant le repas.

Isaya rejoignit rapidement son grand pôpe et la visite pût enfin commencer. Ils se dirigèrent en premier vers la maison du poisson. Isaya avait du mal à suivre le rythme du grand pôpe et peinait de plus en plus à se déplacer dans son armure. Elle essaya de ne rien laisser paraître mais cela devenait vraiment dur.

Anastasia l'observait pendant que celle-ci la rejoignait. La nouvelle chevalière était petite, mais pas pour autant frêle. Elle portait son armure fièrement celle-ci s'étant heureusement adaptée à son physique. Si elle avait gardé la taille de ses anciens porteurs, Isaya aurait littéralement pu nager dedans. La longueur de ses cheveux bruns n'avait rien à envier à la crinière des gémeaux, peut être était-ce un critère de l'armure pour recruter ses chevaliers… Elle avait un joli visage, mais sans plus. Isaya croisa alors sans le savoir les yeux d'Anastasia et c'est là qu'elle vit une flamme dans son regard, quelque chose qui caractérisait les personnalités fortes et indomptables et elle sembla tout à coup rayonner. Anastasia rectifia sa pensée, elle aimait bien son regard et celui-ci n'avait rien de banal.

Quand Isaya la rejoignit, elles étaient arrivées à hauteur de la maison des poissons. Anastasia commença alors à présenter la maison :

\- Voici la maison du poisson. Comme tu peux le constater, elle n'a pas encore retrouvé de chevalier. C'était un endroit magnifique au temps de l'ancien chevalier, mais étant trop prise par toutes mes occupations et n'ayant pas la main verte, ce magnifique jardin de roses est devenu aussi sauvage que la une forêt amazonienne, plaisanta Anastasia, je lui trouve un certain charme mais je ne pense pas que son ancien propriétaire aurait été d'accord avec moi…

Isaya était restée un peu en retrait, elle contemplait cette maison et écoutait attentivement ce que lui disait Anastasia. Elle tentait d'imaginer la maison au temps de son ancien propriétaire, mais la tâche n'était pas aisée. Les roses avaient laissé place aux mauvaises herbes. Anastasia pour sa part aurait adoré voir la réaction d'Aphrodite devant ce qu'était devenu son magnifique jardin.

Tout en passant cette maison, Anastasia observait Isaya se déplacer tant bien que mal dans son armure.

\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligée de garder ton armure toute la journée, lança Anastasia, il est normal que les nouveaux chevaliers aient du mal.

\- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je souhaiterai la garder et m'y habituer au plus vite, répondis Isaya avec un air résolu sur la face.

Face à cette remarque Anastasia arqua un sourcil, peut-être qu'elle ne se retrouverait pas avec une nouvelle fainéante.

Le grand pôpe ne répondit rien et se retourna pour continuer la visite vers la maison du verseau. En temps normal, elle aurait préféré éviter cette maison et en avançant, des souvenirs qu'Anastasia avaient enfouis refirent surface. Elle les écarta aussitôt, ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Même si la maison était vide, on pouvait ressentir le froid qui émanait des colonnes et du sol. Isaya détestait le froid et elle se réjouit que le grand pôpe ne s'attarde pas dans cette maison. Elle accueillit la chaleur extérieure avec joie.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la maison du capricorne. Anastasia signala sa présence même si elle savait que Narcissa n'allait pas les accueillir.

\- Nous voilà dans la maison de Narcissa, chevalière d'or du Capricorne qui se serait fait une joie de te présenter sa maison si elle n'avait pas eu d'autres choses plus importantes à faire, grommela Anastasia en ne tentant même pas de cacher le sarcasme dans sa voix.

La statue d'Athéna avait disparu et le temple était beaucoup plus décoré qu'à l'époque de Shura. Il avait quelque peu perdu son côté sacré. La visite se poursuivait, Anastasia présenta successivement la maison du Sagittaire, du Scorpion et de la Balance. Ces trois maisons n'avaient malheureusement pas retrouvé de gardien.

Elles s'arrêtèrent devant la maison de la Vierge. Les odeurs d'encens avaient disparu ainsi que la magnifique statue de Bouddha. Tout cela avait été remplacé par une immense statut de la déesse indienne de la beauté, Lakshmi. On pouvait entendre des cris et des gémissements langoureux émaner d'un couloir. Kalinka ne prenait pas la peine d'arrêter ses activités bien qu'elle avait senti la présence de visiteurs dans sa maison. Le grand pôpe n'avait rien à dire sur les passe-temps de ses chevaliers d'or tant que ceux-ci respectaient leur devoir et bien qu'elle négligeait son entraînement, Kalinka n'avait jamais failli une seule mission. Cela agaçait Anastasia. Elle présenta rapidement la maison et elles passèrent à la suite.

Il ne restait plus que cinq maisons à visiter dont celle qu'Isaya allait occuper. Anastasia rigola intérieurement en pensant à la spécialité de la maison de cette dernière. Faut dire que tous les chevaliers s'y perdaient dans ce maudit labyrinthe. Combien de temps allait-elle mettre à trouver la sortie ? Elles traversèrent la maison inoccupée du Lion, puis arrivèrent devant la maison du Cancer.

\- Voici la maison de Lorélia du cancer, elle doit être à l'intérieur en plein travail…

En effet, Lorélia était montée sur une échelle et tentait tant bien que mal d'enlever un masque.

\- Fichu Deathmask et ses goûts pourris de déco, pouvait-on l'entendre grommeler.

Le temple possédait encore des centaines de masques, tous plus abominables que les autres. Les visages étaient figés dans des rictus difformes, reflétant une douleur intense. Bien que Lorelia ait enlevé la grande majorité des masques, le temple restait glauque.

Elles entendirent un grand fracas, l'échelle était tombée. Lorélia était suspendue au masque qui devait être à une dizaine de mètre du sol. Isaya s'inquiéta :

\- On ne devrait pas l'aider ? demanda-t-elle au grand pôpe.

\- Hum ?

Anastasia qui était en train de fixer un masque particulièrement laid, n'avait pas remarqué Lorélia. Elle lui jeta un bref coup d'œil

\- Oh non, ne t'inquiètes pas ça lui arrive tout le temps, elle se débrouille très bien toute seule.

En effet Lorélia s'était laissée tomber et après une bref pirouette avait atterri sur ses deux pieds. Isaya avait encore oublié qu'elle était un chevalier d'or compétant. Lorélia s'approcha d'Isaya :

\- Enchantée, je suis Lorélia chevalière d'or du Cancer.

\- Moi de même, je suis Isaya chevalière d'or des Gémeaux, répondit Isaya avec un ton un peu trop solennel.

Lorélia lança un regard à Anastasia qui haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Il allait falloir que la chevalière des gémeaux se décoince un peu. Anastasia pris la parole :

\- Bon on va te laisser à tes masques, j'ai encore des choses à montrer à Isaya et j'aimerais le faire avant l'heure du déjeuner.

\- Isaya n'hésite pas à passer de temps en temps nous sommes voisines, dit Lorélia en souriant.

\- Si cela ne te dérange pas, j'en serais très heureuse, répondit Isaya en lui rendant son sourire

Avant de partir Anastasia ne put se retenir de décoiffer la petite Lorélia. Avec sa bouille d'ange, elle la faisait craquer.

\- Et dire qu'elle a déjà 16 ans, soupira-t-elle en s'éloignant du temple

Isaya crut avoir mal compris.

\- Excusez-moi avez-vous dit qu'elle a 16 ans ?

\- Et oui, elle ne les fait pas, hein ? Et laisse tomber ce stupide vouvoiement, tu es sans doute plus âgée que moi !

Isaya n'était pas bien vieille, elle avait 22 ans, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que le grand pôpe soit plus jeune qu'elle. Curieuse elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

\- Et vous avez quel âge ?

\- Je t'ai dit de me tutoyer !

\- V… tu as quel âge ?

\- 19 ans, et oui je sais ça peux surprendre de voir un grand pôpe aussi jeune, confessa Anastasia à Isaya, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure pratiquement inaudible.

Anastasia se retourna et put voir une expression choquée sur le visage de cette dernière. Elle se demandait si les yeux allaient lui sortir des orbites ou non. Isaya était en état de choque. S'en fut trop pour Anastasia qui fut prise d'un fou rire.

Le sanctuaire s'était définitivement donné comme objectif de détruire tous les préjugés d'Isaya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tout ce qui reluit n'est pas or**

 **Disclaimer : Saint Seiya appartient toujours à Masami Kurumada**

* * *

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la maison des gémeaux. Anastasia s'arrêta et déclara :

\- Je te laisse découvrir la prochaine maison, moi je t'attends de l'autre côté.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, elle disparut. Isaya n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un moyen de contourner les maisons, cela devait être un privilège du grand pôpe… Elle ne s'attarda pas sur le problème et pénétra dans le temple. Il avait une allure imposante et solennelle. Il était exempt de toute décoration, ce dont elle fut reconnaissante envers son dernier propriétaire. Elle plaignait encore la pauvre Lorélia. Cependant, elle comprit rapidement pourquoi le grand pôpe avait préféré éviter sa maison : c'était un véritable labyrinthe. Elle tenta de marcher en ligne droite pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures, mais elle n'arrivait jamais à la sortie.

La maison était grande, mais pas à ce point, quelque chose semblait jouer avec ses sens. Elle décida d'utiliser son cosmos pour mieux analyser son environnement et c'est là qu'elle la senti : une force qui brouillait sa vision et jouait avec ses sens. Elle sembla reconnaître le cosmos d'Isaya car elle se retira aussitôt de son esprit et le véritable temple des gémeaux se dévoila à elle.

Il semblait d'un coup beaucoup plus petit. Un couloir menait sur différentes chambres et pièces. L'aménagement était très modeste, mais il y avait tout le minimum pour vivre. Cette maison lui plaisait déjà. Les chambres étaient petites, mais on pouvait observer de leur fenêtre une magnifique vue du sanctuaire. La cuisine était spacieuse et les placards étaient déjà remplis de vivres, on avait anticipé son arrivée. Les domestiques devait avoir trouvé un moyen d'approvisionner le temple sans se perdre. Il faudrait qu'elle demande à Anastasia. Elle continua sa visite et arriva à une salle de détente qui était bien plus remplie que le reste de la maison. On y trouvait plusieurs canapés et fauteuils qui semblaient tous plus confortables les uns que les autres. Une grande bibliothèque occupait tout un mur, ses étagères n'étaient pas remplies mais comportaient tout de même quelques livres. Il y avait même une télévision à écran plat. L'intérieur du sanctuaire était bien plus moderne qu'elle ne l'espérait. Mais la pièce maîtresse était, selon elle, la salle de bain. Cette dernière était immense : un bassin occupait la plus grande partie de la salle et une douche qui était située dans une alcôve. La décoration rappelait les thermes romaines et elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, prendre un bain. Une chose était sûre, elle ne s'ennuierait pas à garder sa maison.

Quand elle eut fini de découvrir toutes les pièces, elle rejoignit Anastasia qui l'attendait de l'autre côté du temple.

* * *

Anastasia avait effectivement emprunté une voie connue d'elle seule. Il était hors de question pour elle d'entrer dans cette maison. La dernière fois, elle y avait passé la journée.

Cette maison était stratégique à la défense du sanctuaire et peu d'ennemis parvenaient à en trouver la sortie. Elle espérait qu'Isaya en sorte vite, cela aurait été le comble d'avoir un chevalier des gémeaux perdu dans sa propre demeure.

Elle se trouva une place sur un rocher qui surplombait les dernières maisons. Cette visite la rendait nostalgique, les souvenirs refaisaient surface. Elle se remémorait le temps où le sanctuaire était vivant. Onze des maisons du zodiaque possédaient leur gardien. Elle passait ses après-midi à courir et jouer dans les temples avec Kiki, dérangeant souvent plus d'un chevalier. Elle avait effleuré la mort pour la première fois lorsqu'elle avait un jour surpris Deathmask chanter un air d'opéra avec ses masques. Deathmask n'avait pas du tout apprécié la présence de témoins lors de son récital et ils ne devaient leur salut qu'à Aldebaran qui, passant par là, avait entendu la rage du cancer. Par la suite, elle avait toujours évité de se retrouver seule avec le chevalier du cancer.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'Isaya avait franchi le seuil de sa maison. Anastasia sentant un regard posé sur elle, se releva d'un coup.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir aussi vite, avoua Anastasia.

\- Il s'agit quand même de ma maison grand pôpe, répondit Isaya, un petit sourire fier planant sur ses lèvres.

\- Je vois ça.

Anastasia n'ajouta rien de plus et elles prirent la direction des deux maisons restantes.

Elles passèrent la maison du Taureau sans s'y attarder, les deux chevalières n'ayant pas le cœur à visiter un autre temple vide. À sa sortie, Anastasia aperçut la silhouette de Kiki adossée à l'un des piliers. Elle l'avait prévenu de son passage et il les attendait.

\- Vous avez bien pris votre temps.

Isaya répondit par un demi-sourire ne sachant pas comment réagir face à la remarque du chevalier des béliers. En temps normal, elle aurait rétorqué quelque chose d'intelligent, mais elle était quelque peu intimidée par l'homme chevalier. Anastasia, quant à elle, ne s'embarrassa pas à prendre des gants. Elle tacla son ami le faisant tomber au sol :

\- Kiki ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir.

\- Moi aussi, même si je préfère quand nos rencontres sont un peu moins brutales.

\- Tu l'as bien cherché aussi.

\- Peut être mais ce n'est pas une façon d'agir pour un grand pôpe, sale ananas !

\- NE M'APPELLE PAS ANANAS !

Isaya n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Le chevalier qu'elle avait trouvé si sage pendant la cérémonie et le grand pôpe se chamaillaient comme des enfants de cinq ans. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'un chevalier devait se comporter et malgré tout le respect qu'elle avait pour le sanctuaire et ses chevaliers, elle ne put entièrement cacher son agacement.

Anastasia sentit le changement d'humeur de la chevalière, elle arrêta aussitôt d'essayer d'étouffer son chevalier d'or des béliers.

\- Isaya je te présente Kiki chevalier des gémeaux.

Il s'accroupit, lui prit la main et y déposa un baiser.

-C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, répondit-ce dernier avec un sourire charmeur.

Quelque peu désemparée par ce brusque changement d'attitude, Isaya rougit fortement et bredouilla un rapide « enchanté ».

\- Si tu voulais bien laisser notre chevalier des gémeaux tranquille et nous présenter ta maison, nous t'en serions grés !

\- Jalouse ?

\- Tu aimerais bien !

Et ils recommencèrent à se disputer.

La maison était remplie d'armures de chevaliers de bronze et d'argent. Kiki s'occupait de leur réparation et même s'il était très doué dans son travail, il n'était pas très ordonné. Isaya avait du mal à se déplacer parmi les cloth. Elle repéra une armure qui sortait du lot. Elle était en forme de colombe, mais sa couleur était plus proche du blanc que de l'argent. Elle était lumineuse.

Anastasia l'avait rejoint à côté de l'armure. Elle posa sa main sur la colombe, la caressant doucement. Elle tourna son visage vers le chevalier des gémeaux et s'exclama :

\- Tu l'as réparée ! Merci Kiki, elle est comme neuve.

La colombe se détacha en plusieurs pièces et l'amure recouvra le corps d'Anastasia. Elle couvrait plus le corps de sa porteuse que les armures d'argent habituelles. Mis à part la couleur, elle ressemblait fortement à une armure d'or.

Si Isaya était quelque peu interloquée que le grand pôpe possède une armure et que celle-ci soit d'argent, elle n'en montra rien. Après tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui, ceci lui semblait presque normal.

Anastasia était heureuse de retrouver son armure. Cette dernière s'était abîmée pendant une mission particulièrement délicate qui avait failli lui coûter la vie. La plupart des missions que lui confiait Saori étaient particulièrement suicidaires mais celle-ci s'était révélée encore plus ardue. Des hommes avaient profané un autel de Poséidon. Athéna était chargée de sa protection, car il contenait de dangereux artefacts. Les chevaliers d'argents chargés de sa garde avaient tous péri. Tous les chevaliers d'or étant déjà en mission ou devant rester pour protéger le sanctuaire, elle avait envoyé son grand pôpe. Anastasia les avaient vite retrouvés, mais ils avaient opposé une résistance de taille. Ils étaient plus nombreux que prévu et certains avaient une force proche de celle des chevaliers d'or. Ces chevaliers n'appartenaient à aucun sanctuaire connu. Lorsqu'elle avait tenté d'en retenir un prisonnier, celui-ci s'était fait exploser, manquant de l'emporter avec elle. Heureusement, elle était habituée à ce genre de techniques. Elle avait récupéré les artefacts mais n'avait obtenu aucune information sur ces personnes. Elle considérait cette mission comme un échec bien qu'Athéna ait tenté de la convaincre du contraire. Elle avait envoyé de nombreux chevaliers enquêtés, mais pour le moment rien n'avait été trouvé.

Maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé son armure, elle pourrait agir à son tour.

Kiki connaissait son plan, mais ne l'approuvait pas. Après tout elle était passée à un cheveu de la mort. Il avait pris son temps pour réparer son armure, mais ne pouvait faire durer son travail éternellement.

\- Ne fais rien d'imprudent, lui conseilla-t-il, je n'ai pas envie de la revoir de sitôt.

\- Tu me connais, prudence est mon deuxième prénom! Isaya, je pense qu'on est restées suffisamment longtemps ici, on va la finir cette visite? Si tu as des questions sur ton armure, n'hésite pas à demander à Kiki, il se fera une joie de te répondre.

Kiki n'était pas dupe de ce brusque changement de sujet. Il avait déjà prévenu Athéna de son inquiétude, inquiétude qu'elle partageait elle aussi. Ils ne laisseraient pas Anastasia faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré. Elle était le grand pôpe et elle ne pouvait se permettre de mettre sa vie aussi facilement en danger. Donc pour le moment il décida de laisser passer et il confirma les dires d'Anastasia.

\- Je serai ravi d'aider l'une de mes consœurs, ne te sens pas gênée de venir.

Il les salua et elles reprirent leur route. Anastasia emmena Isaya vers les arènes. Elle lui montra l'arène des chevaliers d'or qui était vide. L'arène des chevaliers d'argents était un peu plus remplie, mais elles s'arrêtèrent seulement devant l'arène des bronzes. Ils n'avaient pas fait de progrès depuis la matinée.

\- Isaya, reste ici, j'ai une promesse à tenir.

Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans l'arène quand une voix se fit entendre.

-Si l'un d'entre vous arrive à me toucher, l'entraînement s'arrête pour aujourd'hui. Dans le cas contraire je serai votre instructeur pour la semaine à venir.

Une chevalière avait pénétré dans l'arène. Les jeunes chevaliers s'étaient précipités sur elle, mais aucun ne réussissait ne serais-ce qu'à l'effleurer. Isaya voyait bien qu'elle faisait durer le combat et qu'elle offrait de nombreuses ouvertures qui restaient invisibles aux yeux des chevaliers. Malgré toute la volonté des chevaliers de bronze aucun ne réussit à toucher cette mystérieuse femme. Ce fut un véritable massacre et tous les chevaliers se retrouvèrent à terre, seule restait debout la jeune femme.

Isaya voulut demander son identité au grand pôpe mais celle-ci avait déjà s'était précipitée sur la chevalière, lui avait sauté dessus et la serrait dans ses bras. Isaya les rejoignit rapidement. La femme portait le même justaucorps qu'Anastasia et cela semblait être la tenue d'entraînement des femmes chevaliers. Elle portait aussi un masque blanc avec un motif violet entourant ses yeux et ses cheveux plutôt courts étaient verts.

\- Shaina ! On ne m'avait pas prévenue de ta venue, s'étonna Anastasia

-Je le sais bien, je n'ai prévenu personne. Je voulais te faire une surprise, rétorqua Shaina.

Voir les deux femmes masquées discuter était plutôt étrange. L'expression «parler à un mur » prenait tout son sens. Anastasia lui présenta alors Isaya :

\- Shaina je te présente Isaya, nouvelle chevalière des gémeaux.

\- C'est aussi pour cette raison que je suis rentrée, Marine m'a prévenue.

Shaina se mit à l'inspecter.

\- Hum, elle n'a certainement pas la carrure de Saga et Kanon, elle est vraiment petite.

Isaya ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir vexée.

\- Je pense être amplement capable d'accomplir leur travail si ce n'est plus ! Je ne laisserai personne dire le contraire !

Elle s'était un peu emportée. Elle ne voulait pas sembler arrogante, mais elle ne voulait pas laisser quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas la juger.

Anastasia se mit à rigoler :

\- Shaina, je crois que tu viens de réveiller notre chevalière !

\- On pourra peut-être en faire quelque chose.

Loin d'être fâchée, les chevalières étaient contentes qu'Isaya ait un peu de répondant.

\- Isaya nous avons fini la visite, tu es libre jusqu'à demain. On se retrouve à l'arène demain, j'aimerais évaluer ton niveau.

\- Bien, grand Pôpe.

-Isaya, si tu m'appelles encore une fois grand pôpe ou que tu me vouvoies, je t'envoie entraîner les bronzes pendant un mois, compris ?

\- Oui … Anastasia.

Isaya prit alors congé de son grand pôpe et retourna dans sa maison.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tout ce qui reluit n'est pas or**

 **Disclaimer : L'univers de Saint Seiya a été crée par Masami Kurumada**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre, deux fois plus long que les précédant !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Aka**

* * *

Après cette longue journée Isaya était enfin de retour dans son temple. Elle se débarrassa rapidement de sa lourde armure et décida de profiter de sa salle de bain. Elle entra dans la pièce mais le bassin était vide. Elle ne voyait pas de mécanisme pour le remplir, il n'y avait aucun robinet. Légèrement déçue, elle décida de se rabattre sur la douche. Elle commença à faire demi-tour mais au même moment de l'eau se mit à couler : le bassin était entrain de se remplir. L'eau chaude entrant en contact avec l'air frais de la salle faisait apparaitre un nuage de vapeur. Isaya n'avait touché à rien, mais elle décida d'élucider le mystère plus tard, pour le moment elle voulait profiter de son bain. L'eau était à température idéale et faisait du bien à son corps endolori. Le bassin était tellement large qu'elle pouvait effectuer deux brasses avant d'arriver de l'autre côté. Elle s'assit près du rebord, laissant son esprit divaguer. La journée avait été chargée et elle n'avait pas encore tout assimilé. Le sanctuaire était loin de l'image qu'Isaya s'en était faite. Pour la chevalière le sanctuaire était un lieu sacré où les chevaliers se dédiaient corps et âme à Athéna. Certes les chevaliers était tous prêts à mettre leur vie en jeu pour protéger leur déesse, elle l'avait vu plus d'une fois à l'œuvre, mais ils étaient humains. La personne qui l'avait le plus surprise était le Grand Pôpe. Elle s'était montrée si amicale... Isaya se doutait qu'Anastasia avait toute les qualités nécessaires pour occuper ce poste car dans le cas contraire Athéna ne l'aurait pas choisie, mais elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à tant d'enthousiasme. Si elle voulait devenir un bon chevalier, elle devait s'adapter au plus vite. Or elle n'avait pas encore le niveau de ses confrères, elle ne maîtrisait pas encore son armure et ne connaissait aucune technique. Peut être qu'Anastasia ou Kiki pourrait l'aider.

Sa peau commençait à friper, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Elle sortit de son bain, s'enroula dans une serviette et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle avait faim et n'avait pas mangé depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité. Elle n'était pas très douée pour cuisiner et se prépara par conséquent un simple bol de nouille. Elle emmena son plat au salon, prit un livre et s'installa sur le canapé. Elle n'avait pas souvent du temps pour elle et elle décida d'en profiter. Athéna interdisait à ses chevaliers de s'entrainer tant que le soleil était couché, car selon elle ses chevaliers ne devaient pas se tuer à la tâche.

Isaya, absorbée par son livre, ne vit pas le temps passer. Un rayon de soleil vint lui chatouiller le visage. Elle avait passé une nuit blanche. Ce n'était pas très professionnel pour son premier jour mais elle avait l'habitude de veiller, cela ne la dérangerait pas de la journée. Elle réalisa quelques étirements, enfila son armure puis se dirigea vers l'arène.

Le sanctuaire se réveillait à peine, le soleil venait tout juste de se lever. Elle ne croisa personne sur son chemin et l'arène des chevaliers d'or était encore vide. Elle commença par réaliser quelques mouvements d'Aikijutsu. Il s'agissait d'un art martial japonais qui avait pour but d'harmoniser les énergies : il était basé sur un principe de coordination entre l'attaque et la défense. Ses mouvements étaient fluides et souples.

* * *

Au moment même Anastasia était occupée à fouiller son bureau. Elle était entrain de chercher un document et le désordre ne l'aidait pas. Il fallait absolument qu'elle le retrouve. Il l'aiderait dans sa mission. Elle avait essayé de le ranger soigneusement mais avec tous les travaux du sanctuaire et les ordres de missions, il s'était envolé... Le grand Pope n'était pas très organisée, l'administratif n'était vraiment pas son point fort, elle n'avait pas besoin de se justifier !

Cela faisait bien une demi-heure qu'elle le cherchait ! Il y avait une pile dans un coin de la salle qu'elle n'avait pas encore inspecté. Elle prit une échelle et commença par les documents du haut. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle descendait elle espérait ne pas tomber sur le dossier parce qu'elle ne se voyait pas l'extraire de la pile. A croire que les dieux l'écoutaient car elle le trouva parmi les derniers papiers … Avec des gestes précautionneux elle commença à tirer dessus. Mais le document résistait alors elle ajouta un peu plus de force et ce qui devait arriver arriva. La colonne déjà en équilibre précaire lui tomba dessus et elle ne dut qu'à ses reflexes de chevaliers de ne pas se faire ensevelir. Elle regarda avec effroi le carnage, la pile était tombée sur une autre qui avait fait chuter la suivante et ainsi de suite. Toutes les feuilles étaient éparpillées dans la salle. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement de désespoir, cela lui apprendrait à ne pas ranger son bureau plus souvent.

En grommelant, elle commença à les rassembler. Certains documents étaient très anciens et précédaient même son arrivé au sanctuaire. Une enveloppe attira son attention. Elle était plutôt épaisse et du cosmos semblait en émaner. Elle tenta de l'ouvrir et malgré tous ces efforts le sceau restait intact. C'était étrange, un simple sceau n'aurait pas du lui poser de problème, mais le plus bizarre était que l'enveloppe semblait être là depuis longtemps et elle aurait du la sentir.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte :

-Anastasia, tu es là ? Puis-je entrer ? dit Saori.

-Bien sûre, entre !

La déesse entra dans le bureau et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quelque peu devant le désordre.

\- Je savais que tu n'étais pas méticuleuse mais il me semblait que c'était un peu mieux rangé la dernière fois…

-On va dire que je me suis fait attaquer et qu'ils étaient trente !

Elle rigola doucement devant l'insouciance de son Grand Pôpe.

-Si tu y t- qu'est ce que tu tiens en main ?

Elle s'était interrompue en fixant l'enveloppe. Elle avait ressenti le cosmos.

\- Ca ? Je ne sais pas, je viens de la trouver et elle émet un cosmos très étrange. Ne t'approche pas, ça pourrait être dangereux !

Athéna avait fait quelques pas vers elle et tendait la main vers l'enveloppe.

\- Je connais ce cosmos. Laisse-moi voir l'enveloppe s'il te plaît.

Anastasia la lui donna à contre-cœur.

\- Saori soit prudente s'il te plaît, le sceau est très puissant.

Athéna ne l'écoutait pas. Elle essayait d'ouvrir l'enveloppe mais n'eut pas plus de succès qu'Anastasia.

\- Je crois que c'est le cosmos de Saga, lui dit-elle

\- Saga ? Saga comme dans Saga des gémeaux ?

Athéna ne répondit rien et acquiesça.

\- Mais il est mort il y a dix ans ! Comment son cosmos peut-il se manifester maintenant ?

 **-** Quelque chose a du l'activer. As-tu fais quelque chose de particulier ?

 **-** Non, j'étais juste entrain de chercher un rapport. Tu ne trouves pas que ce soit une drôle de coïncidence que le cosmos de Saga se manifeste au moment même où l'on trouve un nouveau porteur à l'armure des gémeaux ?

 **-** Cela pourrait être lié en effet, répondit lentement Athéna en réfléchissant, peut être pourra-t-elle ouvrir l'enveloppe ?

C'était une possibilité à ne pas négliger. Peu de choses se déroulaient au hasard quand on côtoyait les dieux. Saori lui rendis l'enveloppe.

\- Cela ne te dérangerai-t-il pas de la lui porter ? Je sais que tu es occupée mais une affaire urgente requiert mon attention et je ne peux pas confier cette tâche à une autre personne.

Anastasia poussa un soupir.

\- Tu sais Saori, tu n'as pas à te justifier devant moi, je suis ton Grand Pôpe et puis, j'avais déjà prévu de la retrouver à l'arène. Cela ne change pas mes plans malgré le petit imprévu …

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, lui répondit Athéna en la serrant dans ses bras, passe mes salutations à notre nouvelle chevalière.

Elle quitta le bureau en désordre, laissant Anastasia seule avec son bazar. Anastasia était plutôt contente, elle avait trouvé le document qu'elle cherchait et avait une excuse pour ne pas ranger son bureau. Elle le consulterait plus tard, pour le moment elle devait retrouver Isaya à l'arène. Elle le glissa rapidement dans un tiroir où il lui serait facile de le retrouver, prit l'enveloppe et quitta son bureau.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'Isaya avait commencé son entraînement. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son corps. Il lui était déjà plus facile de porter l'armure mais cela la ralentissait encore trop. L'arène était vide mais les gradins étaient remplis de spectateurs. Les chevaliers de bronze et d'argents voulaient savoir de quel bois était fait le nouveau chevalier d'or.

« Ils n'ont rien de mieux à faire ? » pensa-t-elle.

Elle n'aimait pas avoir de public. En essayant de faire abstraction des spectateurs, elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence du Grand Pôpe dans les gradins.

Anastasia observait la chevalière. Elle avait était agréablement surprise de la voir se débrouiller si bien malgré le poids de son armure. Ses coups étaient souples et précis. Son maître avait fait du bon boulot.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par des caquètements désagréables qui lui écorchaient les oreilles. Kalinka et Narcissa était assises quelque rangées devant elle et semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à critiquer leur consœur.

\- Elle a autant de grâce qu'un éléphant coincé dans une boîte de conserve, ricana Kalinka.

\- Est-ce qu'elle sait au moins utiliser son cosmos, elle ne fait que gesticuler. Je n'aurais même pas besoin de mon armure pour la rétamer, se vanta Narcissa.

Cela donna une idée à Anastasia. Elle se leva et se glissa sans bruit derrière les chevalières.

\- Je vois que vous avez l'air d'avoir du temps libre ?

Elles sursautèrent, elles n'avaient pas entendu leur Grand Pôpe arriver.

\- Nous voulions simplement observer la nouvelle chevalière, voir si elle a le niveau, tenta de se justifier Narcissa

Un grand sourire apparut derrière le masque d'Anastasia.

\- Je vois que vous êtes des chevaliers très dévouées. Que diriez-vous d'une petite épreuve pour notre nouvelle ?

Leur relation n'avait jamais été cordiale. Elles se détestaient mutuellement et le savaient bien. Elles commencèrent à se méfier. Jamais le Grand Pôpe ne leur demandait leur avis.

Anastasia se redressa et s'adressa à l'ensemble des chevaliers présents dans l'arène.

\- Ecoutez ! Un double combat va avoir lieu cette après-midi opposant les chevalières Kalinka et Narcissa à la chevalière des gémeaux Isaya et moi-même. Ce sera un combat sans armure où l'emploi de cosmos est interdit. Faîtes passer le message et revenez dans cette arène à 14 heures !

Isaya avait stoppé net son entraînement. Elle était surprise de la présence d'Anastasia parmi les spectateurs mais se réjouissait de son annonce. Elle adorait les challenges et cela lui ferait un bon entraînement.

De leur côté, Kalinka et Narcissa semblaient moins enchantées, elles connaissaient la force de leur Grand Pôpe. L'absence du cosmos était un handicap non négligeable pour Kalinka et Narcissa préférait se reposer sur Excalibur plutôt que sur ses propres techniques de combat. Ce combat ne serait pas une partie de plaisir et elles n'en détestaient que plus leur Grand Pôpe.

Anastasia avait rejoint Isaya dans l'arène. Elle était satisfaite d'elle même, ce match lui donnait l'occasion de jauger la force de la chevalière et de donner une punition à la chèvre et à la vierge.

\- J'espère que tu es prête à leur faire mordre la poussière ! s'exclama Anastasia

Elle appréciait la lueur qui s'était allumée dans les yeux d'Isaya à l'annonce du match. Bien qu'elle semble timide au premier abord, elle avait un tempérament combatif.

\- Bien sure Gr… Anastasia ! se reprit-elle de justesse, Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de combat double.

\- Nous avons jusqu'à cet après midi pour que tu réalises une stratégie et je ne te dirais rien sur les styles de Kalinka et Narcissa, c'est ton épreuve.

\- Alors j'ai déjà pensé que nous pourrions …

Isaya lui exposa plusieurs stratégies qui semblaient toutes viables, la chevalière avait l'âme d'un stratège.

Elles passèrent le reste de la matinée à tenter des enchaînements et à s'ajuster au style de l'autre.

Lorsque le match arriva, elles étaient fin prêtes.

Le stade était rempli. Kiki et Lorélia avaient pris place dans les gradins et attendait avec impatience de voir les capacités d'Isaya.

Anastasia et Isaya entrèrent dans l'arène au même moment que Kalinka et Narcissa. La tension était palpable.

Athéna n'avait pu se déplacer et avait envoyé un émissaire présider le match. Il se leva et annonça les règles du match :

\- Au nom de notre Déesse Athéna, j'arbitrerai ce combat. L'emploi de cosmos est interdit et entraîne la défaite du camp qui l'a employé. La victoire n'est accordée que lorsque la totalité du camp adverse est incapable de combattre ou abandonne. Il est interdit de tuer. Chevaliers saluez ! Combattez !

Le match commença fort. Isaya se précipita sur Narcissa tandis qu'Anastasia s'élança sur Kalinka. Les coups s'échangèrent à des vitesses fulgurantes et la plupart des chevaliers avaient du mal à suivre. Seuls Kiki et Lorélia étaient encore capables d'analyser le match.

Isaya utilisait ses techniques d'Aikijutsu contre Narcissa qui répondait avec un modèle d'escrime espagnol du nom de Verdadera destreza sauf qu'à la place d'utiliser une épée, elle utilisait son bras. Elles n'utilisaient pas de cosmos et de loin on aurait pu penser à une chorégraphie de danse.

De l'autre côté du terrain Anastasia et Kalinka se battaient sans utiliser d'art martial précis. Chaque coup était puissant et rapide. L'intensité du match augmentait. Isaya et Anastasia commencèrent doucement à se rapprocher du centre de l'arène sans que leurs adversaires ne s'en rendent compte. Lorsqu'elles furent assez proches, Anastasia envoya un signal à Isaya qui baissa volontairement sa garde. Narcissa voyant l'opportunité se précipita sans voir le piège se refermer sur elle. Anastasia était juste derrière elle. Elle tenta de parer le coup mais trop tard. Anastasia la mit KO d'un coup bien placé sur la nuque.

Kalinka avait vu son adversaire se jeter sur Narcissa. Elle avait tenté de la rattraper mais n'était pas assez rapide. Entièrement concentrée sur le Grand Pôpe, elle fut prise au dépourvu lorsqu'Isaya lui tomba dessus. Elle échangea quelques coups maladroits, mais le style d'Isaya était plus rapide que celui du Grand Pôpe bien que moins puissant. Elle laissa une infime ouverture qu'Isaya tira aussitôt à profit. Elle attrapa son bras et Kalinka se retrouva au sol incapable de bouger. Elle tenta de se défaire d'Isaya mais rien n'y faisait, la prise était trop forte. Elle dut s'avouer vaincue.

L'arbitre annonça la fin du match, les vainqueurs étaient Isaya et Anastasia.

Isaya tendit la main à Kalinka qui l'ignora et se redressa sans son aide. Elle laissa retomber sa main en haussant des épaules.

Anastasia prit la parole :

\- Narcissa et Kalinka ne prenez pas ce résultat comme une défaite mais plutôt pour un rappel à l'ordre. Vous avez le talent pour être chevaliers d'or mais ne négligez pas votre entraînement. Un chevalier ne doit pas se reposer que sur son cosmos, son corps doit être autant une arme que son esprit. Ce match aurait du durer bien plus longtemps. Isaya, tu as su tenir tête à Narcissa tout en n'oubliant pas que c'était un match en équipe. Ta stratégie a porté ses fruits. Tu as montré des qualités dignes d'un vrai chevalier d'or.

Et vous dans les gradins, prenez-en de la graine ! Montrez-moi que vous êtes dignes de vivre ici et de porter ces armures qui vous ont choisis, car vous êtes la garde d'Athéna ! Votre rôle n'est pas simplement de savoir utiliser vos poings mais de défendre l'humanité et de donner votre vie pour faire triompher le bien des ténèbres !

Les chevaliers se levèrent et l'ovationnèrent.

C'était dans ces moments là que tout le monde comprenait pourquoi Anastasia était devenue Grand Pôpe. Elle savait capter l'attention du public et motiver ses troupes.

Isaya observa Kalinka et Narcissa quitter l'arène, légèrement penaudes. Kiki et de Lorélia les avaient rejoints. Lorélia lui adressa un grand sourire :

\- C'était un combat magnifique. Je veux à tout prix faire un match contre toi la prochaine fois !

\- Ce serait un véritable plaisir, répondit franchement Isaya.

Kiki s'était approché d'Anastasia.

\- En voilà un discours inspirant, ça me donnerait presque envie de me lever à l'aube pour m'entraîner.

\- Fait attention Kiki où je risquerai de te faire subir la même punition qu'à ces deux idiotes !

Anastasia savait que Kiki ne négligeait pas son entraînement. Le soir, il était toujours le dernier à quitter l'arène et s'il ne devait pas réparer les armures, il serait aussi le premier à s'entraîner.

\- Isaya ton combat était fantastique, je n'ai remarqué ta stratégie qu'au moment ou Anastasia s'élançait, avoua Kiki.

\- C'est grâce au talent d'Anastasia, je n'aurais jamais pu me glisser derrière Narcissa comme elle l'a fait. Kalinka n'était pas assez concentrée sur l'ensemble du terrain et …

Kiki sourit, Isaya était beaucoup plus bavarde quand il s'agissait de combat.

\- Tu voudrais manger avec Kiki et moi ? On a prévu de se retrouver chez lui.

Lorélia était ravie de voir la chevalière s'ouvrir et avait envie d'apprendre à la connaître

\- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, ça m'épargnerait un autre repas de pâtes…

Lorélia entraina Isaya par le bras :

\- Bien sûre que ça ne le dérange pas ! Tu ne cuisines que des pâtes ? Dépêche-toi Kiki, j'ai faim !

Lorélia était l'une des pires pipelettes du sanctuaire et lorsqu'elle avait un auditoire, elle ne s'arrêtait plus. Cela ne dérangeait pas Isaya qui n'était pas très bavarde et préférait écouter.

Anastasia, qui n'avait pas bougé, interpella Isaya :

\- Demain à l'aube, rejoins-moi à l'arène, on s'entrainera ensemble !

Isaya était contente, elle avait apprécié s'entraîner avec Anastasia.

\- Entendu ! Mais tu ne viens pas manger avec nous ?

\- Non, je préfère manger seule, merci, répondit succinctement Anastasia.

Elle tourna les talons et partit en direction du palais.

Sur le chemin qui menait à la maison du Bélier, Isaya s'inquiétait d'avoir fait une remarque déplacée. Anastasia lui avait semblée un peu froide dans sa réponse. Kiki vit son visage troublé et prit la parole :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça n'a rien de personnel, Ana est comme ça, elle refuse de montrer son visage à qui que ce soit c'est pour ça qu'elle mange tout le temps seule.

Isaya ne sut quoi répondre. Elle trouvait ça un peu triste.

Arrivé au temple des béliers, Kiki les guida à travers les armures. Isaya ne savait pas comment Kiki se repérait. C'est le temple des béliers qu'on aurait dut appeler labyrinthe selon elle. Il les emmena à une petite cuisine qui était pas plus décorée que la sienne. Il commença à préparer le repas pendant que Lorélia lui racontait tout les ragots du sanctuaire. Elle fût surprise d'apprendre que leur déesse avait un faible pour son chevalier des pégases et que c'était réciproque. Elle avait entendu parler des bronzes divins et elle les respectait presque autant qu'Athéna. Lorélia n'appréciait pas non plus les chevalières de la vierge et du capricorne.

\- Si vous avez fini, on peut passer à table, dit Kiki en interrompant le monologue incessant de Lorélia.

Kiki était un vrai cordon bleu. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait rien mangé d'aussi bon. Elle ne connaissait pas le plat mais Kiki lui dit que c'était une spécialité de son pays. Ils ne discutèrent pas beaucoup pendant le repas, trop occupé à finir leur plat avant qu'il ne refroidisse.

Lorélia pris rapidement congé, ses chers masques l'attendaient et elle les avait presque tous enlevés.

Isaya se retrouva seul avec Kiki. Elle portait encore son armure qui se faisait de plus en plus légère mais elle ne pourrait pas s'améliorer sans les techniques propres à l'armure.

Elle lui posa la question qui la tourmentait.

\- Kiki, est ce que tu sais comment je pourrais en apprendre plus sur mon armure?

Il se doutait qu'elle allait lui poser cette question. C'était l'un des plus grands problèmes qu'avait posé la disparition des chevaliers. Aucun n'avait d'apprenti à part Mu et il était interdit de consigner les techniques par écrit. La plupart des techniques étaient perdues. Les nouveaux chevaliers d'or avaient du s'adapter. Son maître Mu lui avait transmis tout le savoir nécessaire. Excalibur était une technique que Shura avait liée à l'armure et Narcissa avait des connaissances en escrime qui lui permettaient de l'employer efficacement. Les techniques du chevalier de la vierge s'acquéraient par la méditation et même si la méthode de Kalinka était différente, cela restait efficace. Lorélia était un génie et avait su employer le potentiel de son armure pour créer de nouvelles techniques redoutables. L'armure des gémeaux posait plus de problèmes. Ses techniques étaient parmi les plus puissantes et complexes de la garde d'Athéna. Isaya ne pourrait en recréer d'aussi puissante mais il pourrait l'aider dans cette tâche.

Il commença à lui répondre quand il sentit une présence dans son temple.

\- ISAYA ! Tu es là ?

C'était Anastasia.

\- Ana, on est à la cuisine et on n'est pas sourd !

Elle les rejoignit rapidement, connaissant le chemin à travers les armures entreposées dans le temple. Elle était à bout de souffle.

\- Isaya, te voila enfin ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Je me suis retrouvé prise au piège dans ton fichu temple !

\- Et tu ne t'es pas rappelé qu'on mangeait dans mon temple ?

\- Depuis le temps je pensais que vous aviez fini ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous mettez des heures à finir votre assiette !

Isaya qui ne voulait pas voir une autre dispute prit la parole :

\- Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

Anastasia se tourna vers Isaya et lui tendit une enveloppe :

\- J'ai totalement oublié de te la donner. Athéna voudrait que tu essaies de l'ouvrir, et elle te passe son bonjour aussi.

Isaya voulut la prendre dans ses mains mais au moment même où ses doigts frôlèrent le sceau l'enveloppe s'ouvrit et ce fut le noir.

* * *

 **Les examens rendent l'écriture un peu moins régulière mais les vacances d'été sont proches (vive la fac !). Nous essayerons de faire de notre mieux pour écrire les chapitres rapidement !**

 **Ai fei : merci pour tes adorables commentaires, et tu verras plus tard pour les pairings ;)**

 **Poupoulebambou: merci pour ton commentaire ! Il est très construcif et nous donne envie de nous améliorer !**

 **Sagadesgemeaux: j'adore ton pseudo ! j'espère que la suite te plaira :)**

 **Laissez un commentaire, que ce chapitre vous ait plus ou non et donnez en la raison :D**

 **Aka**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voici enfin le chapitre 5.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

Isaya se réveilla dans un lieu qui lui était inconnu. Elle pivota sur elle même pour examiner l'endroit, ce n'était pas le Sanctuaire. Elle se demanda même si un tel lieu existait sur Terre. Il était chargé de cosmos, qui scintillait tel des étoiles. Elle était sur ses gardes. La personne qui l'avait attirée ici devait indubitablement être très puissante pour créer un tel univers. Il n'y avait personne mais cela ne dura pas longtemps.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, elle n'était plus seule. Un homme se trouvait à quelques pas d'elle. Il était immobile et restait à une distance suffisante pour qu'elle ne se sente pas menacée dans l'immédiat. Il était de grande taille et arborait une imposante crinière bleu foncée d'une longueur rivalisant la sienne. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond étaient froids mais ne semblaient pas hostiles. Sa posture était relâchée et il ne semblait pas prêt à se battre. Pourtant, il émanait de lui le même cosmos qui animait cet endroit. Trouvant le silence trop long elle prit la parole :

-Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ?

Mieux valait discuter qu'attaquer sans réfléchir, l'homme était forcement responsable de ce phénomène mais peut être que ses intentions étaient pacifiques . Il la jaugea du regard. Son regard s'attarda sur son armure et il fronça légèrement ses sourcils.

-Je ne suis pas là pour me battre, tu peux relâcher ta posture.

Sa voix était calme et posée mais elle ne baissa pas pour autant sa garde.

-Il ne me semble pas que vous ayez répondu à ma question.

-Mon identité importe peu. La raison de ta venue ici est que tu es le nouveau porteur de l'armure des gémeaux.

Elle l'attaqua avant qu'il ne puisse poursuivre ses explications. Si cet homme en avait après son armure, elle n'allait pas le laisser faire. Il n'eut cependant aucun mal à la parer. Elle renvoya aussitôt un autre coup qu'il esquiva. Elle avait beau l'attaquer, il ne ripostait jamais. Il semblait réfléchir. Soudain il fit un bond en arrière, qui l'envoya une centaine de mètres plus loin. Il prit la parole :

-Bien, s'il n'y a pas d'autres moyens.

Il ferma les yeux et leva les bras. Une vive lumière l'entoura. Cela ne dura qu'un instant mais Isaya se prépara à nouveau au combat. Le cosmos qui émanait à présent de lui surpassait celui des plus puissants chevaliers qu'elle connaissait. Lorsque la luminosité diminua, elle perdit toute envie de se battre. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. L'homme portait une armure d'or, celle des gémeaux.

-Mon nom est Saga et je suis le précédant porteur de l'armure des gémeaux.

Saga … Le grand Saga … L'homme qui avait pris la place du grand pôpe pendant des années et qui avait joué un rôle fondamental dans la défaite d'Hadès. Le plus fidèle des chevaliers d'Athéna lorsqu'il n'était pas possédé par sa personnalité maléfique… Comment était-ce possible ? Il était mort il y a maintenant plus de dix ans. On pouvait voir les rouages de son esprit travailler. Devant son trouble, Saga reprit la parole :

\- Avant de mourir, dans l'un de mes derniers moments de lucidité, j'ai laissé cette lettre. Elle était destinée à l'héritier de l'armure des gémeaux. En tant que Grand Pôpe, j'avais accès à certains documents qui m'ont permis d'enfermer une partie de mon cosmos dans un objet.

Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle technique, sa méfiance restait intacte.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir partagé cette technique avec les autres chevaliers ? Pourquoi ne pas en avoir fait part à Athéna ?

-A cette époque Athéna n'était pas encore au sanctuaire et seul un chevalier des gémeaux peut maîtriser cette technique.

Elle n'était pas encore sûre de pouvoir lui faire confiance, mais un imposteur serait venu avec une histoire moins invraisemblable. Nul chevalier ne pouvait enfermer son cosmos dans un objet, c'était un acte réservé aux dieux. Cependant elle y voyait là une opportunité inouïe :

\- Enseignez-moi les techniques des gémeaux !

Elle avait à moitié crié cette phrase. Ses yeux se firent durs lorsqu'il répondit :

\- Que l'armure t'ait choisie ne veut pas dire que tu es digne de ses techniques. Je suis là pour jauger ta valeur. Nous nous reverrons très bientôt.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester que tout devint flou autour d'Isaya. La soudaine luminosité du Soleil lui fit fermer ses yeux. Elle était de retour au sanctuaire. Anastasia se trouvait à ses côtés et la fixait bizarrement. Elle sentit une brusque douleur dans la main. L'enveloppe avait pris feu et avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, il ne resta plus que des cendres.

\- Je-

Elle tenta de prendre la parole et d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche.

« Tu es à présent le réceptacle du sceau, tu ne peux en parler qu'aux porteurs de l'armure des gémeaux. »

Elle sursauta violemment. Elle venait d'entendre la voix de Saga retentir dans sa tête.

-Isaya tu vas bien ? On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme ?

-Hum, oui on peut dire ça et pour l'enveloppe-

Elle bloqua encore sur la fin de la phrase mais Anastasia ne paraissait pas perturbée plus que ça :

-Une enveloppe ? De quoi tu parles ? Je venais te prévenir que demain on se retrouve à l'arène dès l'aube !

-Ca tu me l'as déjà dit …

-Ah oui ? Parfait, on se retrouve demain. J'ai encore plein de boulot ! Repose-toi bien.

Et elle se mit à courir vers le palais. Isaya resta figée. Anastasia semblait avoir tout oublié et elle ne pouvait même pas lui en parler. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il avait menti sur son identité. C'était bien Saga ou plutôt un souvenir de Saga. Cela ne la rassurait guère. Il n'avait pas toujours était dévoué à Athéna quand sa forme maléfique avait pris possession mais c'était le seul moyen qu'elle apprenne les techniques de son armure. Avec son niveau actuel, elle ne pouvait se permettre de renoncer à cette chance. Réfléchir à sa situation ne faisait que l'embrouiller encore plus. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire pour le moment. Epuisée par le sceau qui avait puisé de son cosmos pour se lier à elle, elle retourna à sa maison.

Ce soir là, elle se coucha tôt et quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle avait l'impression que tout ce qui s'était passé n'était qu'un rêve. Elle décida de se rendre à l'arène avant que la chaleur ne se fasse trop intense. En arrivant au niveau du terrain d'entraînement, elle put voir Anastasia qui était déjà en pleine séance. Elle semblait très prise dans ses enchaînements. Isaya, ne voulant pas la déranger, se dirigea dans le coin opposé de l'arène. Elle commençait à peine son entraînement qu'une pierre lui frappa l'arrière du crâne. Elle se retourna, il n'y avait qu'elle et Anastasia et cette dernière tenait encore une pierre dans la main.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris de me lancer une pierre ? lui demanda-elle en se massant la tête, la pierre avait été chargée de cosmos et la douleur persistait.

-Je sais pas, mais quand on planifie un entraînement c'est peut être plus efficace quand on ne reste pas chacune dans son coin ? répondit Anastasia avec sarcasme, en garde !

Et elle s'élança sur elle. Leur combat dura longtemps. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel quand elles s'arrêtèrent, épuisées. Anastasia était aux anges, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était plus autant amusée pendant un entraînement. Le style de combat d'Isaya avait encore quelques lacunes mais il s'accordait parfaitement avec le sien. Cet entraînement leur serait bénéfique à toutes les deux.

Elles discutèrent encore pendant un moment avant de se séparer. Anastasia envoya Isaya superviser l'entraînement des bronzes. Elle s'en voulait un peu de lui confier une telle corvée mais elle avait confiance en Isaya, elle ferait du bon boulot.

Isaya était pleine de patience et de bonne volonté mais les bronzes faillirent la pousser à bout plus d'une fois. Le niveau était bien pire que ce qu'elle s'imaginait. Elle passa l'après-midi à tenter de leur enseigner les basiques. Elle était plus ou moins satisfaite du résultat mais lorsqu'elle rentra dans son temple, elle était vidée de toute énergie.

Elle se posa sur son lit mais à peine ferma-t-elle les yeux qu'elle entendit la voix de Saga :

« Il est temps »

Le monde vacilla autour d'elle et elle se retrouva dans le même espace que la veille. Cette fois-ci il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir, il lui fonça dessus. Elle para de justesse mais le choc était si puissant qu'il la fit reculer. Il enchaîna avec une série de coups si rapides qu'elle ne put tous les éviter. Elle sentit une vive douleur lui traverser l'épaule et elle sut qu'elle s'était déboîtée. Avec un bras en moins, elle tenta de répliquer mais la différence de niveau était trop grande. Elle se retrouva rapidement à terre. Son corps tout entier la faisait souffrir. Saga se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle, il semblait déçu. Un goût amer lui emplit la bouche, elle ne supportait pas ce regard. Elle n'était pas encore un chevalier d'or accompli mais ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on lui avait donné cette armure. Elle fit brûler son cosmos au maximum et atteignit le septième sens. Elle ne sentait plus ses blessures. Et quand elle s'élança vers Saga, il recula légèrement sous le choc de l'impact mais Saga restait un formidable adversaire. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour la faire à nouveau basculer à terre. Il la dominait de toute sa hauteur.

\- Tes appuis sont trop faibles.

Ce fut son seul commentaire. Ils continuèrent à se battre pendant un moment mais le combat restait unidirectionnel. Il ne la libéra que lorsqu'elle ne put plus lever un doigt.

Elle se retrouva à nouveau dans son lit et la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel. Elle n'avait gardé aucune blessure de son combat mais elle se sentait épuisée comme jamais. Elle ressentait un profond sentiment d'humiliation. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un tel fossé les séparait et il n'avait même pas utilisé une de ses techniques. Mais cela ne la découragea pas pour autant, elle allait lui montrer qu'elle était digne de l'armure des gémeaux.

Les semaines passèrent. Isaya continuait ses entrainements avec Anastasia. Elle s'était rapprochée de cette dernière ainsi que de Lorélia et Kiki qui assistaient de temps en temps à leur entraînement. Elle se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise au sanctuaire et prenait sa tâche de chevalière au sérieux. Le seul point noir était ses entraînements nocturnes avec Saga. Elle n'avait réussi à en parler à personne. Ses progrès étaient lents et il ne lui avait toujours pas enseigné de techniques.

Un soir cependant, après qu'Isaya eut réussi à mettre Saga à terre, il accepta de lui enseigner Another Dimension. Mais pour cela il y avait une condition à remplir au préalable : elle devait être capable de contrer elle-même cette technique. Isaya s'était empressée d'accepter, elle attendait ça depuis trois semaines. Sans attendre un instant de plus Saga lui lança sa technique.

Il fut si rapide qu'elle ne put réagir. Elle eut la même sensation de vacillement et elle se retrouva dans un espace encore plus vide que celui dans lequel elle se trouvait précédemment. Elle flottait dans le vide et n'avait rien pour se raccrocher. Elle ne paniqua pas et se mit aussitôt à réfléchir. Cet endroit devait être une sorte de prison. Il devait bien exister un passage pour entrer. Elle se concentra et tenta de trouver des traces de passage de son cosmos. Elle n'avait jamais eu un cosmos d'une force exceptionnelle en comparaison d'autres chevaliers d'or, mais elle avait une affinité particulière avec le cosmos qui lui permettait de le sentir là où d'autres n'auraient pas réussi. Elle perçut un faible résidu de cosmos qui s'éloignait d'elle. Elle réussit à mettre son corps en mouvement et à remonter la piste. La concentration de cosmos s'amplifiait au fur et à mesure de son avancée. Elle se dirigeait vers un point en lequel se concentrait une importante quantité de cosmos. C'était forcement par là qu'elle était entrée. Restait maintenant à savoir comment activer le passage. Cette dimension ressemblait fortement à une prison et logiquement seul le garde, ici Saga, avait la clé. Mais il ne l'y aurait pas envoyée si elle ne pouvait pas en sortir, n'est ce pas ? Cette endroit n'avait pas été créé par Saga, elle ne ressentait aucune marque de son cosmos, ni dans la dimension, ni dans le passage. C'était une technique que les gémeaux se passaient de génération en génération, un peu comme leur temple … Mais oui c'était ça ! La solution lui semblait maintenant évidente. La clé de se passage était la même que celui du labyrinthe. Elle dirigea son cosmos vers la porte et celle-ci réagit aussitôt. Il reconnaissait son cosmos et lui permettait le passage. Elle s'engagea à travers la porte juste avant que celle-ci ne se referme.

Elle était à nouveau dans l'espace de Saga. Ce dernier se trouvait face à elle, le visage comme à son habitude indéchiffrable.

\- Tu as réussi à t'échapper de cette dimension, maintenant utilise cette technique.

Il ne lui dit rien de plus mais il n'en avait pas besoin. En partageant son cosmos avec la dimension elle avait pu accéder à la technique et elle n'était pas si compliquée.

Elle se mit aussitôt en position comme Saga l'avait fait auparavant et lança :

\- Another Dimension !

Et Saga disparut à son tour. Elle avait réussi mais cet effort l'avait fatiguée. La technique requérait une quantité importante de cosmos. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir que Saga réapparut. Pour la première fois, elle put lire une lueur appréciative dans son regard.

\- Tu t'es bien débrouillée. Pour aujourd'hui il te reste une dernière leçon, tu dois retourner seule au sanctuaire.

Il disparut alors, la laissant seule. La solution devait être liée à sa nouvelle technique. Pouvait-elle l'utiliser comme un portail débouchant où elle voulait ?

Elle tenta de pénétrer elle-même dans la dimension mais c'était plus simple d'y envoyer quelqu'un d'autre. Son corps luttait contre l'attraction, et se faisant, elle ne mettait pas assez de force dans la technique. Elle dut batailler pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures. Dès qu'elle ajoutait du cosmos, son corps se révoltait et tentait d'endiguer le processus. A ce rythme-là, elle allait bientôt se vider de son cosmos. Elle s'arrêta alors, la manière dont elle l'employait n'était sûrement pas la bonne. Elle envoyait un flux continu de cosmos, comme pour la plupart des techniques de base des chevaliers. Elle tenta d'envoyer une impulsion. Elle sentit que cela marchait mais elle devait mieux doser la quantité de cosmos pour ouvrir entièrement le portail.

Lorsqu'elle réussit enfin, elle se retrouva à sa grande surprise dans son salon. Elle n'était pas entrée dans la dimension mais cela avait suffit à la diriger là où elle voulait. Employée de cette manière là, la technique ne requérait pas une quantité astronomique de cosmos. Cela lui serait utile à l'avenir. Elle voulut se diriger vers sa chambre mais ses précédents essais l'avaient vidée de toute énergie et elle s'écroula de tout son long.

Pendant ce temps-là, au siège de la société Graal, Athéna était soucieuse. Elle venait de recevoir des nouvelles inquiétantes. Si elle ne réagissait pas rapidement, la situation allait vite devenir hors de contrôle. Il lui fallait un plan.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !  
Les vacances sont enfin là, ce qui veut dire que les prochains chapitres seront postés plus régulièrement.  
A la semaine prochaine !  
Aka**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello !**

 **Voilà le nouveau chapitre, en espérant comme toujours qu'il vous plaira ! On commence enfin à rentrer dans le vif du sujet !**

 **On essaie de creuser un peu plus le caractère de nos deux OC mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus simple, j'espère au moins qu'elles ne vous sont pas trop insupportables.**

 **Vous pouvez les admirer dans l'image de présentation de la fic. Anastasia a accepté de poser sans son masque pour l'occasion mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle renouvèlera l'expérience de sitôt.**

 **Bon, je vais arrêter de blablater et vous laissez lire le chapitre !**

 **Qu'il vous ait plût ou non, un commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;D**

 **Aka**

* * *

Isaya se réveilla sur le sol dur et froid de son salon. Elle n'avait jamais atteint un tel degré d'épuisement. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, elle avait loupé son entraînement avec Anastasia. Elle se rendit rapidement à l'arène, avec un peu de chance cette dernière s'y trouverait encore. Malheureusement

Malheureusement, il n'y avait plus personne, Anastasia ne l'avait pas attendu. Elle devait encore avoir une journée chargée. Cela ne démotiva pas pour autant Isaya. Elle allait pouvoir s'entraîner à utiliser sa nouvelle technique.

Anastasia de son côté, était en chemin vers son bureau. Elle s'était rendue à l'arène pour faire quelques exercices mais n'y était pas restée longtemps. Elle venait de recevoir des informations sur les chevaliers qui l'avaient attaquée. Le document qu'elle avait cherché dans son bureau quelques semaines plus tôt n'avait rien apporté à son enquête si ce n'est que le sanctuaire n'avait jamais affronté de tels ennemis. Athéna n'approuvait pas ses recherches mais elle voulait absolument découvrir leur identité car à ses yeux ils représentaient un danger pour le Sanctuaire. Elle avait envoyé de simples gardes qui ne dépendaient pas directement d'Athéna aux quatre coins du globe. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé d'intéressant jusqu'à aujourd'hui. L'un des gardes l'avait contactée et elle l'avait aussitôt convoqué. Elle devait le rencontrer le jour même à 11 heures.

La porte de son bureau était entrouverte, le messager devait déjà être présent. Elle ouvrit la porte, prête à le recevoir, mais ce n'était pas lui qui occupait son bureau.

\- Bonjour Anastasia, lui dit Ikki avec un petit sourire.

Dire qu'elle était surprise était un euphémisme.

\- Tu n'étais pas censé être parti pour une mission de deux ans ?

\- Ca fait une semaine que je l'ai déjà finie, répondit-il d'un ton arrogant.

-A d'autre - Et ! Qu'est- ce que tu fais !

Ikki était en train de feuilleter des documents qui se trouvaient sur son bureau.

\- Ces documents ne sont pas destinés à être lus par n'importe qui !

\- Fort heureusement je ne suis pas n'importe qui, eut-il le culot de répondre avec un sourire narquois.

Elle lui arracha les documents des mains. Certains contenaient des informations qui ne devaient surtout pas être découvertes par Ikki. Il aurait aussi tôt fait de la dénoncer à Athéna. Lui non plus n'approuvait pas ses recherches.

\- Mise à part que ton élève préférée te manquait, que viens-tu faire dans mon humble demeure ?

\- Je suis venu pour te sortir de cet endroit, ça te dirait un peu d'exercice ?

Ca c'était bien son Ikki ! Lui non plus n'était pas un fan de la paperasserie. Elle s'empressa d'accepter pour l'éloigner au plus vite de son bureau.

Athéna avait suivi la scène de loin. Elle avait envoyé Ikki distraire Anastasia. Lui seule serait en mesure de la maîtriser quand elle apprendrait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Athéna comprenait la volonté d'Anastasia de se renseigner sur cet ennemi potentiel mais elle l'avait vu revenir de sa mission. Elle était plus morte que vive. De par son rôle de Déesse, elle se devait de préserver la paix sur terre à n'importe quel prix. La vie d'un chevalier ne pesait rien face à la survie de l'humanité. Elle avait vu des centaines de chevaliers se sacrifier pour cette cause. Elle n'en parlait à personne mais malgré son statut de déesse, elle restait Saori malgré tout. Anastasia avait été l'une des rares personnes au sanctuaire à voir qu'elle n'était pas seulement Athéna. D'un désir égoïste, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle aussi se sacrifie au nom d'Athéna. Le Sanctuaire ne pouvait pas perdre son grand Pôpe et elle ne voulait pas perdre son amie. Elle convoqua Isaya et Kiki.

* * *

En plein entraînement, Isaya entendit une voix dans sa tête. Elle aurait dû y être habituée mais elle trouvait toujours ça aussi étrange.

« Isaya peux-tu me rejoindre dans immédiatement à la salle du trône »

C'était Athéna. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la voir depuis la cérémonie d'accueil. Elle voulait la voir sur le champ, c'était une bonne occasion pour elle de tester sa nouvelle technique. L'idée lui était venue le matin même, en voyageant d'une dimension à une autre, elle s'était demandée s'il était possible de voyager d'un point à l'autre dans la même dimension. Elle s'était entraînée sur de faibles distances et avait réussi à ajuster ses déplacements.

Elle se concentra et lança Another dimension.

Elle avait choisi une zone déserte du palais pour réaliser sa téléportation. Le voyage se passa sans encombre si ce n'est que son portail l'avait envoyé plus haut qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Cela n'aurait pas été un problème pour elle si une autre personne ne s'était pas trouvée juste en bas… Elle n'eut pas le temps de se rattraper et tomba lourdement sur Kiki. Elle se redressa aussitôt et s'excusa. Fort heureusement, il ne l'avait pas pris mal et éclata de rire.

\- Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus vu un chevalier voler aussi bien, voyant la tête penaude d'Isaya il poursuivit, ce n'est rien, ce sont des choses qui arrivent, mais dis moi, ça fait longtemps que tu maîtrises la téléportation ?

Hum … comment lui expliquer. Elle ne pouvait sciemment pas lui dire que c'était Saga lui-même qui lui avait enseigné.

\- Il y avait des archives dans la maison des gémeaux. La technique n'était pas très dure à apprendre

Elle n'avait pas vraiment menti. Qu'il la crut ou non, il n'en montra rien. Elle changea alors rapidement de sujet.

\- Qu'est ce que tu faisais ici ? Athéna t'a aussi convoqué ?

\- Oui ça avait l'air urgent, nous devrions nous mettre en route.

Le reste du chemin se poursuivit en silence. Pour quelle raison leur déesse les avait-elle convoqués ? Isaya espérait fortement qu'Athéna allait leur donner une mission. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle n'était pas sortie du Sanctuaire, elle avait envie d'un peu d'action.

Ils atteignirent rapidement les portes de la salle du trône. Les gardes les saluèrent et ouvrir les lourdes portes. Athéna les attendait assise sur son trône. Ils mirent un genou à terre et baissèrent la tête.

\- Relevez-vous chevaliers, vous n'avez guère besoin de faire de cérémonie, dit-elle avec bienveillance.

Ils se relevèrent d'un même mouvement. Isaya regarda sa déesse. Comme à son habitude elle resplendissait. Elle avait un air doux sur le visage bien qu'elle sembla soucieuse.

\- J'ai une mission de la plus haute importance à vous confier.

Il était rare qu'Athéna elle-même donne des missions à ses chevaliers. Ce rôle était celui du grand pôpe. Kiki posa aussitôt la question :

\- Anastasia ne devrait pas être présente ?

Isaya n'aurait jamais posé cette question aussi directement à Athéna mais cette dernière ne parut pas s'en offusquer :

\- On se passera de notre Grand Pôpe pour cette fois.

Kiki ne répondit rien et Athéna poursuivi :

\- Comme vous le savez déjà les reliques divines de Poséidon et d'Hadès ont été perdues après leur défaite. Elles renferment chacune des pouvoirs incommensurables qui ne doivent pas tomber entre des mains malintentionnées. Nous avons tout mis en œuvre pour les retrouver et récemment, des pêcheurs ont trouvé un trident qui pourrait être celui de Poséidon. Des phénomènes inexpliqués se sont produits et semblent liés à cette relique. Les pêcheurs ne sont plus en possession de cette relique et c'est un riche homme d'affaire qui en a fait l'acquisition. C'est un avide collectionneur qui organise souvent des ventes aux enchères. La prochaine qu'il organisera mettra en vente le trident . La société Graal a été invitée à cet événement et j'aimerais que vous y preniez part. Vous devez à tout prix acquérir ce trident. Vous aurez accès à un budget d'un milliard de dollars provenant des fonds de l'entreprise. Il y a de fortes chances que vous rencontriez les mêmes individus qu'Anastasia a rencontré lors de sa précédente mission. Ils sont puissants, prenez garde. N'utilisez la force qu'en dernier recours.

Kiki eut un échange silencieux avec Athéna. Isaya, trop absorbée par la perspective de la mission, ne le remarqua pas. Athéna termina alors l'explication qu'elle avait entamée :

\- La vente aux enchères se déroulera dans trois jours dans un hôtel en Crète. Vous partirez dès demain à bord d'un jet privé. Vous vous familiarisez avec l'endroit et trouver des informations sur le trident. Il y aura des réceptions et je veux que vous y preniez part. Si vous avez compris les détails de la mission vous pouvez disposer.

Comme Isaya et Kiki n'ajoutèrent rien Athéna se leva et quitta la salle, elle semblait pressée de quitter cet endroit.

Isaya était contente, elle avait l'impression de se trouver dans un James Bond, il ne manquait plus que les gadgets et elle se sentait prête à affronter tous les dangers. On pouvait presque voir les étoiles briller dans ses yeux. Kiki observa Isaya avec amusement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, il avait vu les dégâts qu'avait subis l'armure d'Anastasia, ces hommes représentaient une menace qu'on ne pouvait prendre à la légère. Malgré tout, l'enthousiasme d'Isaya était contagieux, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu de vraie mission. De plus la plupart du temps, on l'envoyait dans des coins perdus du monde. Là, il serait dans un hôtel sur une île touristique grecque. Qu'est- ce qui pourrait mal se passer ?

Isaya et Kiki se séparèrent rapidement. Kiki avait encore du travail et Isaya voulait passer voir Anastasia pour lui parler de la mission et s'excuser de son absence à l'entraînement. Quand elle sortie de la salle une vague de chaleur inhabituelle la traversa.

* * *

Au moment même où les chevaliers prirent connaissance de leur mission, Anastasia était en train de passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Les entraînements avec Ikki étaient toujours brutaux, tous les coups étaient permis. C'était un adversaire redoutable et elle n'aurait jamais souhaité être son ennemi. Il l'entraînait depuis des années et elle connaissait toutes ses techniques mais malheureusement pour elle l'inverse était aussi vrai. Aucun ne prit vraiment l'avantage mais Anastasia sentait qu'elle faiblissait. Les combats de longue durée n'étaient pas son fort. Ikki aussi était en sueur. Les deux chevaliers maîtrisaient la puissance des flammes et la température était très élevée. S'ils continuaient à ce rythme, les autres chevaliers du sanctuaire seraient bientôt plus qu'indisposés par la montée des températures. D'un commun accord, ils arrêtèrent leur joute.

\- Tu t'es encore améliorée depuis la dernière fois, complimenta Ikki.

\- Il faut remercier ma partenaire d'entraînement, répondit Anastasia.

-Je croyais que tu préférais t'entraîner seule, ne m'as-tu pas dit, je cite « personne au sanctuaire n'est de taille à m'affronter, s'il te plaît Ikki ne pars pas », minauda-t-il d'une voix aigue.

S'il y avait quelque chose que vous ne vouliez vraiment pas entendre, c'était bien écouter Ikki parler d'une voix de crécelle.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, tu déformes mes propos ! et je ne suis pas vantarde à ce point, non ?

Elle ignora Ikki qui acquiesçait de la tête à ses propos et poursuivit :

\- Elle s'appelle Isaya et est la nouvelle chevalière des gémeaux. Elle est encore plus obsédée que toi par l'idée de devenir plus forte. Elle a encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre mais je suis sûre qu'elle deviendra un très grand chevalier.

Il était rare de voir Anastasia encenser ainsi l'une de ses paires. Ikki ne put se retenir de taquiner un peu plus son élève, c'était si facile :

\- Je resterai quelques jours au Sanctuaire, j'espère avoir la chance de la rencontrer.

\- Toi, tu gardes tes mains dans tes poches ! Elle est encore toute innocente et je ne voudrais pas que ta perversité la contamine.

\- C'est donc ainsi que tu vois ton maître, soupira-t-il, mais soit, je resterai au palais si tu me cherches.

De plus si le plan d'Athéna fonctionnait, il n'aurait pas l'occasion de croiser la nouvelle chevalière. Il se sépara de son ancienne élève et rentra dans sa chambre. Il espérait qu'Anastasia n'apprendrait pas de sitôt ce qu'Athéna avait prévu de faire, ses jours étaient comptés.

Anastasia prit la direction de ses appartements. Ce match l'avait fatiguée et elle espérait qu'un bon bain chaud la remettrait d'aplomb. Elle se déshabilla et retira son masque. Elle le tint un moment dans sa main et fixa le miroir de sa salle de bains. Elle préférait éviter de voir son reflet et détestait les miroirs mais Athéna, après qu'elle ait brisé une dizaine de miroirs et gagné autant d'années de malheurs, fit promettre à Anastasia d'en garder au moins un sinon elle la radierait de son poste de grand Pôpe. Cela semblait sévère mais Athéna se souciait grandement de son amie et elle déplorait qu'elle cache son visage pour une raison aussi dramatique. Elle s'était dit que si Anastasia voyait son visage plus souvent, elle abandonnerait l'idée de porter un masque. Anastasia ne le cachait pas pour les mêmes raisons que les autres chevalières, ce n'était pas par pudeur mais par honte.

Elle vit ses yeux la fixer dans la glace. Elle ne supportait pas ce regard. Elle entra rapidement dans la douche, ayant perdu toute envie de se prélasser dans le bassin. Elle n'y resta pas longtemps et prit une serviette qu'elle noua une serviette autour de son torse. Elle avait oublié de prendre des vêtements de rechange.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa salle de bains et croisa le regard d'Isaya, elle porta lentement une main tremblante à son visage qui toucha directement sa peau. Elle n'avait pas remis son masque. Sans réfléchir, elle attrapa le premier objet à sa portée et le lança sur son amie.

Isaya était à la recherche d'Anastasia, elle était passée dans son bureau mais comme elle n'y était pas, elle avait pris la direction de ses appartements. Elle était entrée comme à son habitude sans toquer dans les appartements d'Anastasia, elle savait que son amie n'y voyait pas de problèmes. Elle ne s'attendait pas à tomber nez à nez avec son amie sortant de la salle de bain. Isaya remarqua aussitôt qu'Anastasia ne portait pas de masque. Elle avait fait une grande bêtise. Elle évita le vase qui lui fut jeté dessus. Il éclata sur le mur à côté de sa tête. Un éclat de verre lui coupa la joue. Cela ne lui fit pas vraiment mal, mais Anastasia vit le sang couler sur le visage de son amie. Elle s'arrêta net. Elle venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait fait. Une vague de honte la submergea et elle courut se réfugier dans la salle de bains.

Isaya la suivit sans hésiter. Elle n'avait jamais vu Anastasia dans un tel état et elle ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi. Anastasia avait remis son masque et était affalée sur le sol trempé de la salle de bains. Elle avait remis son masque et semblait en état de choc.

\- Ana, je suis désolée, dis doucement Isaya en s'approchant d'Anastasia.

\- Laisse-moi, murmura Anastasia d'une voix faible.

Isaya s'agenouilla et prit les mains d'Anastasia. Elle tenta de la regarder droit dans les yeux malgré la présence du masque.

\- Ana, je suis vraiment désolée, reprit-elle plus fort.

Elle vit les épaules d'Anastasia trembler. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la mettait dans cet état. Le visage d'Anastasia était joliment normal, il n'y avait pas d'horrible cicatrice, de balafre lui traversant la face. La seule singularité était la présence d'yeux vairons, l'un rouge et l'un bleu. Elle n'en avait jamais vu de la sorte mais cela donnait un exotisme charmant à son visage. Elle ne voyait pas de raison de le cacher.

\- Je ne voulais pas te blesser … personne ne devait plus voir mon visage… Isaya ne me déteste pas…

Devant l'absence de réaction d'Isaya, elle se mit à trembler de plus belle.

\- S'il te plaît…

Isaya n'avait pas réagi car elle était trop étonnée par la formulation d'Anastasia. Si quelqu'un devait être détesté, c'était elle même. Elle n'aurait pas dû pénétrer ainsi dans l'intimité de son amie. Elle prit maladroitement Anastasia dans ses bras. Elle sentit qu'Anastasia pleurait. Son amie si forte, qui supportait une fonction qui avait brisé plus d'un homme et qui n'avait jamais fait preuve d'un signe de faiblesse, pleurait.

\- Anastasia, je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé mais je ne te détesterais jamais. Tu es mon amie, qu'est ce qui t'en ferait douter ?

Anastasia ne répondit pas tout de suite même si elle la sentit se détendre. Elles restèrent dans cette position pendant un moment, Isaya tenant Anastasia dans ses bras pendant que celle-ci laissait sortir des larmes qu'elle avait trop longtemps retenues. Elle se reprit petit à petit. Personne au sanctuaire, pas même Athéna n'avait vu son visage. Elle devait une explication à Isaya même si cette dernière risquait de la fuir.

\- Mon visage porte malheur, tous ceux qui l'ont vu sont mort ou me détestent.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu as vu mes yeux, ils ne sont pas normaux. Peut-être que ça ne signifie rien pour toi mais là où je suis née ils correspondent à la marque du démon. Tous ceux qui croisent ce regard sont maudits.

Isaya écoutait attentivement son amie qui se livrait à elle pour la première fois.

\- Mes parents m'ont abandonnée au moment même où j'ai ouvert les yeux. J'ai été recueillie dans un orphelinat où j'ai été forcée de cacher mes yeux. Les enfants connaissaient tous les contes et les histoires à propos de ces yeux. Je n'avais qu'un seul ami. Lui seul trouvait mes yeux jolis et ne voulait pas que je les cache. Un soir alors qu'on se promenait dans le village, une voiture dévia de sa trajectoire et manqua de me renverser mais mon ami me poussa et au lieu de m'atteindre, elle faucha sa vie. Je ne voulais plus montrer mes yeux à personne. C'est alors que mon maître fit irruption à l'orphelinat. Il y avait ressenti un fort cosmos. Rien ne me retenait à l'orphelinat. Je l'ai donc suivi au sanctuaire. Ce fut la dernière personne à voir mes yeux.

\- Mais ton maître n'est pas Ikki ? Il ne te déteste pas ? et il est toujours en vie.

-Ikki n'est pas vraiment mon maître. Il a prit la relève de mon maître quand ce dernier est décédé. Je suis désolée mais je ne veux plus continuer.

Isaya comprenait. S'il arrivait quelque chose à son maître, cela serait très dur pour elle aussi. Elle était contente qu'Anastasia se soit autant confiée mais elle n'était pas d'accord avec elle :

\- Ta vie à été très dure mais je ne pense pas que tes yeux soient une malédiction. Ils font partie de toi, tu n'as pas à les cacher.

Anastasia vit que son amie ne la détestait pas et cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Elle était contente de ces mots mais cela ne suffisait pas encore.

\- Je sais que c'est dur à comprendre. Je suis heureuse que tu me considères encore comme ton amie mais ces yeux m'ont enlevé trop d'êtres chers pour que je les découvre.

Isaya était un peu triste de l'affirmation de son amie. Elle ferait des recherches sur ces fameux yeux du diable et lui montrait qu'ils n'étaient pas signe de malheur et que ce n'était que superstition

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, notre amitié dura tant que tu ne me rejetteras pas un vase à la figure.

\- Isa, je suis vraiment désolée pour ton visage, je ne voulais pas te blesser, dit Anastasia

\- Je plaisantais, je n'aurais pas dû rentrer comme ça chez toi et puis ça me fait une petite cicatrice de guerre venant du grand Pôpe d'Athéna.

Le petit trait d'humour ne dérida pas Anastasia

\- Merci de m'avoir écoutée. Est-ce que tu voudrais bien me laisser, j'ai du ménage à faire ! et non je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, ajouta-t-elle en voyant son amie ouvrir la bouche.

Anastasia la mit dehors et ferma aussitôt la porte puis s'affala contre cette dernière. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cette journée se terminerait ainsi. Elle avait fait preuve de tant de faiblesse devant son amie, cela ne devait plus jamais arriver se promit-elle.

Sur le chemin qui l'amenait à son temple Isaya se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié un détail important. Elle n'avait pas parlé de sa mission à Anastasia.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Ce chapitre a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu mais le voila enfin ! ( et deux fois plus long que les autres en bonus).**

 **Si je devais qualifier les chapitres précédents, je dirais qu'ils faisaient partie du prologue.**

 **Il faut prendre un peu de temps pour mettre en place l'univers et les nouveaux héros mais si vous tenez encore un peu vous verrez de plus en plus de figure que vous avez appris à apprécier dans l'univers de Saint Seiya!**

 **Je vous laisse à votre lecture :)**

* * *

Isaya passa une nuit agitée. Saga ne l'avait pas convoquée. Elle connaissait l'enjeu crucial de la mission, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en réjouir. Elle allait enfin pouvoir faire ses preuves ! Ces dernières semaines, elle avait entendu beaucoup de critiques sur son manque d'expérience et de force pour occuper son rang de chevalier. Elle savait se battre mais quand il s'agissait d'utiliser son cosmos, elle était très loin derrière les autres chevaliers d'or. Ce que Narcissa et Kalinka n'oubliaient jamais de lui rappeler chaque fois qu'elles se croisaient. Les deux chevalières avaient très mal pris leur défaite et ne pouvant s'opposer directement à leur Grand Pôpe, elles avaient pris Isaya pour cible de leurs moqueries. Elles avaient rapidement appris qu'elle ne maîtrisait aucune technique de son armure. Par la suite, la nouvelle s'était répandue dans tout le sanctuaire et certains chevaliers n'hésitaient pas à contester à voix haute le choix d'Athéna pour l'armure des Gémeaux. C'était aussi pour cela qu'elle avait été aussi prompte à accepter que Saga lui enseigne sa technique. Elle n'en avait pas parlé à ses amis mais la situation lui pesait lourdement.

Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, elle sortit de sa chambre et se mit à errer dans son temple. Il lui arrivait souvent de se sentir seule. La maison était beaucoup trop grande pour une seule personne. Bien que le sanctuaire ait retrouvé une partie de sa chevalerie, il restait encore de nombreuses armures sans chevaliers. Anastasia lui avait dit qu'auparavant il y avait deux fois plus de chevaliers au Sanctuaire. Le coup d'état de Saga ainsi que la guerre contre Hadès avaient coûté de nombreuses vies. Elle prit le livre qu'elle avait commencé à lire le soir de son arrivée au Sanctuaire. Elle avait été si occupée ces dernière semaines qu'elle n'y avait plus touchée depuis lors. C'était un roman de cape et d'épée avec une histoire très prenante.

Quand le soleil se leva, elle n'avait toujours pas fini son livre. Elle hésita à le prendre avec elle, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas le temps de le continuer lors de sa mission. Elle prit ses maigres bagages et se dirigea vers le temple des béliers.

La fraîcheur du matin faisait frissonner ses bras nus. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle n'était plus sortie sans son armure. Elle avait dû la laisser dans sa maison. Elle aurait été trop voyante à transporter et l'un des avantages principaux des armures d'or était qu'elles pouvaient apparaître dès que leur porteur en avait le besoin, peu importe la distance. Elle s'y était totalement habituée et sans elle, elle se sentait beaucoup plus vulnérable.

Elle arriva chez Kiki. Il l'attendait sur les marches de sa maison :

\- Sans ton armure tu fais beaucoup plus chétive, se crut-il bon de commenter.

Note à elle-même, ne pas se fâcher contre son stupide collègue.

\- Je te retourne le compliment, répondit-elle simplement avec un grand sourire menaçant.

Lui aussi avait dû enfiler des habits de civils. Heureusement pour lui Kiki ne continua pas sur sa lancée. Il aimait bien taquiner les gens mais il ne valait mieux pas énerver Isaya. Il ne l'avait jamais vue en colère mais avec les gémeaux on n'était jamais trop prudent.

Ils prirent la direction du jet qui les attendait pour les mener à l'hôtel.

* * *

Anastasia se leva plus tard qu'à son habitude. La discussion de la veille avait éveillé de vieux souvenirs qu'elle aurait sans aucun doute préféré oublier. Elle admirait la force d'Isaya, qui était capable de se montrer au monde entier sans en éprouver la moindre honte. Elle connaissait les rumeurs qui parcouraient le Sanctuaire. Elle savait qu'elles affectaient son amie mais Isaya faisait comme si de rien n'était et continuait de faire de son mieux. Pour sa part, elle n'arrivait pas à afficher la même assurance. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne le voulait pas mais elle ne s'en sentait pas capable.

Elle porta une main à son visage et sentit la surface dure et lisse de son masque. Il aurait été si facile de l'enlever et de sortir, mais ce geste requérait une force qu'elle ne possédait pas.

Agacée par elle-même, elle décida de se rendre à l'arène pour se changer les idées. Un entraînement avec son amie la mettait toujours de bonne humeur. Elle entra dans l'arène mais celle-ci était à nouveau vide. Isaya était toujours très ponctuelle et c'était la deuxième journée qu'elle loupait l'entraînement. C'était assez inhabituel. Elle avait envie de lui parler pour clarifier ses propos de la veille. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle garde une image aussi pitoyable de son Grand Pôpe. Alors plutôt que de continuer l'entraînement seule, elle se mit à la recherche d'Isaya. Elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour pister des gens à l'aide du cosmos, alors elle dût faire le tour du Sanctuaire par elle-même. Cet effort fut vain, la chevalière des gémeaux ne se trouvait nulle part.

Le seul endroit où elle n'était pas encore allée était la maison des gémeaux. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment cet endroit mais c'était le dernier endroit du Sanctuaire où pouvait encore se trouver Isaya.

Sur son chemin, elle croisa Ikki. Elle s'arrêta un instant, surprise de le croiser:

\- Encore parmi nous ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Elle ne l'avait cru qu'à moitié quand il avait dit qu'il resterait plusieurs jours aux Sanctuaires. En général, il ne s'y attardait rarement plus d'une journée.

\- Comme tu peux le voir oui, répondit-il sarcastiquement.

\- C'est assez suspect mais je vais laisser passer, j'ai une affaire urgente, dit-elle en coupant court la conversation.

Elle n'avait pas le temps de discuter avec lui. Il ne connaissait pas Isaya alors ça ne servait à rien de l'interroger. Elle le laissa seul pour poursuivre ses recherches.

Elle arriva aux temples des gémeaux et n'hésita qu'une minute avant d'y pénétrer. Elle n'avait pas un bon sens de l'orientation, bien que ce dernier ne soit pas utile dans un labyrinthe de ce genre. Elle détestait tous les labyrinthes, qu'ils soient constitués de cosmos ou non. En tant que Grand Pôpe, elle se devait de pouvoir traverser les maisons sans soucis, et elle y arrivait plutôt bien en général. Cependant, dans le cas présent, elle devait chercher l'appartement d'Isaya qui se trouvait au cœur du temple.

Elle eut l'impression de passer des heures dans ce fichu labyrinthe avant de le trouver. Cela ne servit à rien, Isaya ne se trouvait pas non plus dans ses appartements. Anastasia commençait alors à devenir vraiment inquiète. Son amie n'était pas au Sanctuaire.

Une pensée lui traversa soudain l'esprit.

« Et si ?... » se dit-elle « Ils n'auraient pas osé… »

Elle se précipita vers le palais. Ikki était à nouveau dans son bureau en train de lire les mêmes documents que la veille. Elle les arracha aussitôt de ses mains :

-Ikki, qu'est ce que tout cela veut dire ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton dangereusement calme.

-Tu sais ce que j'en pense de tout ça ? répondit-il sur le même ton.

\- De mes qualités en organisation ? rétorqua cette dernière, oui je sais qu'elles sont prodigieusement fantastiques.

Ikki leva les yeux au plafond, cette conversation ne servirait à rien, elle était aussi têtue que lui. Habituellement, il ne se mêlait pas des affaires des autres chevaliers et encore moins de celle du grand Pôpe. C'était son travail d'enquêter sur les menaces qui pesaient sur le Sanctuaire. Mais là, il s'agissait d'Anastasia. Il l'avait prise sous son aile après la guerre Sainte contre Hadès et il la considérait comme sa propre petite sœur. A chaque fois qu'elle partait en mission, ils envisageaient tous les scénarios possibles. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la dernière. L'image d'Anastasia lui revenait sans cesse en tête. Un des apprentis bronze l'avait trouvée ce jour là, non loin de l'arène baignant dans une mare de sang, son armure en morceaux. Il pensait l'avoir perdue. Ikki sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix de son interlocutrice.

\- Alors ? On ne trouve rien à dire ?

Il se ressaisit aussitôt, cela ne servait à rien de ressasser le passé.

\- Je parlais de tes recherches, et tu le sais très bien.

\- Il est de mon devoir de veiller sur le Sanctuaire et tu n'as pas à t'en mêler ! répondit-elle en montant le ton.

\- Là n'est pas le problème Anastasia ! Ce n'est pas ton rôle d'agir ainsi et de te mettre stupidement en danger. Tu sais très bien que le sanctuaire ne peut pas se permettre de perdre à nouveau son Grand Pôpe. Arrête d'agir inconsciemment !

À cette réponse, Anastasia marqua un temps d'arrêt, il osait parler d'inconscience…

\- Alors là c'est la meilleure Ikki. Tu es l'incarnation même de l'homme qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête !

Bien qu'il soit l'un des chevaliers les plus puissants, son comportement avait mis en péril plus d'une mission. Il faisait preuve de mauvaise foi, mais elle aussi pouvait jouer à ce jeu :

-Tu n'as qu'à prendre ma place si tu t'inquiètes tellement du bien être du Sanctuaire. Ah ! mais ai-je oublié, tu as gentiment envoyer promener cette proposition ! Tu connaissais la situation dans laquelle était le Sanctuaire mais tu as préféré laisser ce poste vide pendant six ans. Toi et les autres bronzes !

Ikki savait pourquoi ils avaient fait ce choix mais il ne voulait pas se justifier maintenant devant Anastasia. Il avait remarqué que l'atmosphère de la salle ne reflétait plus la température de la journée. Il commençait à faire un froid polaire dans le bureau. Il fixa Anastasia, il détestait quand elle faisait ça. Il utilisa son propre cosmos pour augmenter sa température corporelle.

-Anastasia ne joue pas à ça avec moi !

Mais sa remarque coula comme de l'eau sur son interlocutrice. Elle l'ignorait totalement et continua d'intensifier son cosmos. Les murs commençaient progressivement à geler.

-Arrête de te mêler sans arrêt de mes affaires. Je ne suis pas Shun ! Cracha-t-elle.

Cette remarque eut le mérite d'énerver Ikki.

-De toute façon, ce n'est même plus un problème, cette histoire est réglée, et je te conseille de rester à l'écart de tout cela, répondit-il, voulant couper court à la conversation.

Il se rendit aussitôt compte de son erreur. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Anastasia se jeta sur Ikki et lui assena un uppercut directement au menton. Ce dernier grimaça sous la douleur, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Elle reprit aussitôt la parole :

-Que signifie cette phrase ? dit-elle d'une voix polaire.

Elle savait qu'Ikki lui cachait quelque chose et il venait de le confirmer. Le contrôle qu'elle exerçait en permanence sur son cosmos était en train de se fissurer. Les poignets d'Ikki commencèrent à geler malgré la chaleur de son cosmos. Il l'avait déjà vue dans cet état mais sa fureur n'avait jamais était dirigée contre lui. Il aurait pu lutter, mais il ne voulait pas se battre contre elle, cela n'aurait pas arrangé la situation. Il poussa un long soupir, il avait perdu.

-Athéna a pris les choses en main, elle a confié une mission à Isaya et Kiki. À l'heure où nous parlons ils sont déjà arrivés à destination, avoua-t-il. Ils vont ramener le Trident de Poséidon et risquent fortement de rencontrer les hommes qui t'ont affrontée.

Anastasia relâcha aussitôt son cosmos. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Ils avaient envoyé Isaya et Kiki en mission, sans même lui en parler. Comment avaient-ils osé organiser une mission derrière son dos ? Avaient-ils donc si peu d'estime pour leur Grand Pôpe ? Elle qui se croyait proche d'Ikki... Elle avait confiance en lui. Ikki tenta de se diriger vers Anastasia mais, elle ne le laissa pas approcher :

\- Sors d'ici, je ne veux plus te voir ! dit-elle d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune protestation.

Il ne protesta pas, sachant qu'il n'aurait pu la calmer, et il quitta la pièce. Dès qu'il fut sorti, elle s'assit à son bureau. Elle avait perdu son calme, elle savait qu'Ikki n'était pas vraiment le responsable de cette situation mais le fait qu'il le lui ait caché la blessait profondément. Il avait fait passer son devoir de chevalier avant son amitié. Elle savait qui était derrière tout ça. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Athéna aurait organisé une mission de cette importance sans la consulter. Elle allait devoir avoir une discussion avec sa déesse.

* * *

Du côté d'Isaya et de Kiki, le voyage avait été beaucoup plus calme. A peine étaient-ils arrivés que la réception s'était empressée de s'occuper de leurs bagages et de leur fournir une chambre.

Isaya pour sa part était impressionnée. Elle n'était jamais allée dans un endroit aussi luxueux auparavant. Tout y avait été fait dans la démesure. Contrairement au Sanctuaire qui était beaucoup plus sobre, la décoration y occupait une place centrale. Sur chaque pan de mur, on pouvait admirer tableaux et tapisseries, peints et tissés dans des couleurs chatoyantes. Des statues de marbre blanc étaient exposées aux quatre coins de la salle, représentant femmes et hommes dans des postures gracieuses. Dans la chambre, un magnifique tapis persan apportait une touche de couleur au sol blanc. Des vases étaient posés près des fenêtres et apportaient une douce odeur. Mais le plus impressionnant restait l'immense lit à baldaquins qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Isaya n'avait qu'une envie, se jeter dessus.

Kiki qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre, prit la parole:

\- Il n'y a qu'un lit.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, on peut le partager, répondit innocemment Isaya.

Kiki rougit légèrement.

\- Tu es sûre ? Je peux toujours dormir sur le sol.

Bien que le tapis fût épais, il n'avait pas le même confort qu'un matelas. Isaya ne comprenait pas la réticence de Kiki à partager le lit.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas dormir par terre alors qu'il y a un lit assez grand pour trois personnes ! Il faut qu'on soit en forme pour la mission et il est tellement confortable !

Isaya s'était à moitié allongée sur le lit et semblait totalement inconsciente de l'effet que provoquait cette situation. Kiki avait beau être un chevalier, il restait un jeune homme de dix-huit ans. L'idée de partager son lit avec un individu de sexe féminin ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Isaya pour sa par avait formulé cette idée en toute innocence. Au cours de son entraînement, elle avait dormi dans un dortoir mixte. Elle ne voyait pas le mal à dormir dans le même lit que Kiki.

Kiki ne protesta pas bien longtemps et quand le problème du lit fut réglé, ils décidèrent de passer le reste de la journée à explorer l'hôtel. Isaya avait découvert des tenues de soirées pour elle et Kiki dans la penderie qui se trouvait être étrangement à la bonne taille. Athéna tenait-elle un registre avec toutes les mensurations de ses chevaliers ?

L'hôtel était encore à moitié vide. Il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup d'invités présents pour la vente aux enchères. Cependant, ils dénichèrent tout de même quelques informations. Mr. Kazama, l'hôte de la vente, ne se trouverait pas sur les liens pendant la vente.

\- Cela est assez habituel, il préfère déterrer ses vieux trésors plutôt que de les vendre, leur avait dit l'une des invitées richement vêtue, si sa femme ne s'occupait pas de ses affaires, cela ferait longtemps qu'il n'aurait plus les moyens d'organiser ses expéditions archéologiques.

Isaya et Kiki ne connaissaient pas cette personne mais sans doute qu'Athéna en avait entendu parler. Avec l'entreprise Kido, elle se devait d'être renseignée sur l'hôte de la vente.

Quand le soir fut venu, ils regagnèrent leur chambre. N'ayant pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, ils étaient épuisés.

Cette nuit-là, Isaya fut à nouveau appelée par Saga.

Elle se retrouva aussitôt face à lui. Il semblait inquiet :

\- Je ressens un puissant cosmos à côté de toi. Le sanctuaire est-il en danger ?

Isaya ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Même en étant un résidu de mémoire de cosmos, Saga s'inquiétait toujours pour le Sanctuaire.

\- Non, c'est juste Kiki qui dort à côté de moi, répondit-elle, on est en mission, crut-elle bon d'ajouter.

Elle put voir l'étonnement se peindre brièvement sur son visage puis son expression se fit plus dure.

\- Un chevalier ne doit pas placer ses propres plaisirs avant les besoins du Sanctuaire, fit-il d'un ton de reproche, ce n'est pas digne de toi.

Isaya se rendit compte du malentendu au moment où Saga employa le mot plaisir. Elle était peut-être innocente mais elle n'était pas stupide. Elle devint rouge pivoine :

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! Il n'y avait qu'un lit et il ne pouvait pas dormir par terre, alors … tenta-t-elle d'expliquer maladroitement, et puis Kiki est bien trop jeune !

La voilà qui se justifiait devant un fantôme …

Le visage de Saga se détendit légèrement mais il poursuivit tout de même son sermon :

\- Il n'est quand même pas bienséant qu'un garçon et une fille partage le même lit…

Pour la première fois, elle trouva une ressemblance entre Saga et les vieilles femmes de son village. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de poursuivre cette conversation, elle tenta de changer de sujet :

\- J'ai réussi à maîtriser la téléportation à l'aide de l'Another Dimension !

Elle regarda Saga, espérant qu'il morde à l'hameçon. Il arrêta aussitôt son sermon. Bingo!

\- Ce n'est pas son utilisation la plus courante, dit-il légèrement impressionné, montre-le moi !

Ils passèrent alors le reste de la séance à tenter d'utiliser cette variante en combat. Si elle améliorait son temps de réaction, cette technique pourrait se révéler très efficace en affrontement. La séance lui sembla plus courte que d'habitude.

Avant qu'elle ne reparte chez elle, Saga lui dit une dernière chose :

\- Je pense que tu l'as aussi senti, mais le sceau est en train de s'affaiblir et va bientôt disparaître. Cet endroit va bientôt cesser d'exister.

Isaya s'en était rendu compte. Elle se doutait que cet endroit ne pouvait subsister éternellement mais entendre Saga le dire lui fit un petit pincement au cœur. Elle appréciait venir ici et s'entraîner avec lui. Il avait beau n'être qu'un souvenir, elle se dit qu'elle aurait apprécié avoir le vrai Saga comme ami.

Lorsqu'elle se trouva à nouveau dans la chambre, elle n'avait plus aucune envie de dormir. Après la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Saga, elle se sentait un peu gênée de partager le lit avec Kiki. Ce dernier était endormi à côté d'elle. Elle se leva et sortit de la chambre.

A cette heure-ci, l'hôtel était pratiquement désert. Elle erra sans but précis pendant un moment. Depuis qu'elle était petite, elle avait souvent des insomnies. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire à part attendre que le sommeil la prenne.

Quand elle en eut assez de vagabonder, elle décida de retourner dans sa chambre. Elle sentit soudainement un cosmos étranger. Le cosmos était très faible et il disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de sentir d'où il venait. La puissance de ce cosmos n'était pas alarmante, à peine plus puissante que celle d'un humain normal mais elle ne pouvait pas négliger une potentielle menace … Elle hésita à réveiller Kiki, il avait semblé épuisé la veille. Si le cosmos, se manifestait à nouveau, elle l'appellerait mais pour le moment elle préférait le laisser dormir. Elle parcourut l'hôtel, tout ces sens à l'affût, mais elle ne trouva rien. Elle finit même par se dire qu'elle avait rêvé.

Les jours avant la vente passèrent rapidement. Isaya avait averti Kiki du cosmos qu'elle avait ressenti mais comme il ne s'était plus manifesté, ils ne s'en inquiétèrent pas.

La vente commença enfin. Isaya et Kiki s'était installés à leur place qui leur donnaient une vue d'ensemble sur la foule. Au cours des derniers jours, l'hôtel s'était rempli et plusieurs centaines de personnes occupaient la salle. Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, le commissaire-priseur fit son entrée. Il semblait être un individu assez excentrique avec son costume rouge à queue de pie et son haut de forme.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, votre attention s'il vous plaît, nous allons commencer les enchères, veuillez prendre votre place and let the show begin ! Notre premier lot est un vase ming …

Les enchères commençaient fort mais cela n'intéressait guère les deux chevaliers. Le Trident était le clou du spectacle et serait mis en vente en dernier. Le vase fut vendu à 16,3 millions. Kiki se demanda brièvement comment des gens pouvaient mettre une tel somme d'argent dans un simple vase et il continua d'être étonné à chaque enchère. Ces personnes ne savaient plus quoi faire de leur argent.

De nombreux tableaux, sculptures, manuscrits d'écrivains célèbres passèrent. Isaya commençait à s'ennuyer. La mission n'avait rien eu de palpitant et la vente s'éternisait. Elle commençait à avoir hâte de rentrer au Sanctuaire.

Elle se redressa d'un coup. Elle avait à nouveau senti un pic de cosmos.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Isaya ? demanda Kiki.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle s'était levée. Les gens commencèrent à la regarder. Le commissaire la fixait du regard :

\- Madame, souhaiteriez-vous enchérir sur cette superbe sculpture, façonnée par Rodin même ?

\- Hum, non merci, répondit-elle gênée d'être le centre de l'attention.

Elle se rassit rapidement. Elle se pencha vers Kiki:

\- J'ai à nouveau senti le même cosmos, lui dit-elle, mais il a de nouveau disparu…

\- Il vaut mieux rester sur ses gardes, le Trident arrive bientôt, conseilla Kiki.

Il n'y avait rien à faire de plus pour le moment. Les chevaliers, détendus quelques minutes plus tôt, étaient à nouveau sur leur garde.

Le Trident arriva enfin. La mise à prix de départ était de 20 millions, ce qui était un prix excessif pour un objet dont les pouvoirs n'étaient que rumeurs. Isaya, qui était chargée des enchères, monta la somme à 100 millions. Elle voulait évincer au plus tôt le maximum de potentiels acheteurs. Une dizaine de personnes la suivirent mais le prix grimpa très rapidement. Il ne resta bientôt plus qu'Isaya et un autre jeune homme pour enchérir sur le Trident. La somme était montée à 500 millions et ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait lâcher prise.

Le commissaire-priseur commenta avec plaisir cette vente :

\- Et bien, et bien, de toute ma carrière je n'ai jamais vu des gens se battre à ce point pour un Trident. Monsieur Solo, ne voudriez pas faire plaisir à cette demoiselle ?

\- Aussi charmante que soit mon adversaire, je ne peux le lui laisser, répondit le dénommé monsieur Solo en adressant un clin d'œil à Isaya.

Il s'était levé et s'était tourné en direction d'Isaya lors de sa déclaration. C'était un jeune homme avec de magnifiques cheveux bleus. Elle tenta de garder un air sérieux mais l'annonce du nom de famille de son adversaire la fit sourire. Elle se demanda brièvement s'il avait un lien de parenté avec Han Solo. Il était plus jeune qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Isaya voulant partager sa pensée se tourna vers Kiki mais ce dernier avait le visage livide et ses yeux étaient fixés sur le jeune homme.

\- Kiki, qui a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Cet homme, c'est Julian Solo, l'ancienne incarnation de Poséidon. Il ne faut surtout pas lui laisser le Trident.

La dernière fois que Poséidon s'était incarné, il avait affronté le Sanctuaire à la suite d'un malentendu. S'il retombait en possession du Trident, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait se produire.

La vente reprit de plus belle. Ils augmentaient la somme par tranche de centaine de millions d'euros. Isaya fit de son mieux pour l'évincer mais malheureusement pour les chevaliers, le palier du milliard fut dépassé par Julian.

\- Kiki, qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? On ne peut plus surenchérir, dit Isaya d'un ton nerveux.

\- On n'a pas le choix, on va devoir le voler. Tant pis pour la réputation de l'entreprise Kido, répondit-il.

Le Trident fut vendu pour la somme astronomique d'1,2 milliards d'euros. Il était rare de voir un objet atteindre une telle somme mais l'étrange obsession que le Trident avait sur Julian pouvait l'expliquer.

Les gens se levèrent pensant que la vente était terminée et Kiki et Isaya se préparait déjà à agir mais le commissaire-priseur fit une annonce qui les surprit. :

\- Messieurs mesdames, ne bougez pas, ce n'est pas fini ! Nous avons trouvez pour vous ce soir, un objet encore plus précieux encore que le Trident. Il est ici pour vous ce soir : la Kunée !

Isaya et Kiki étaient ébahis. Voilà que s'offrait à eux le casque d'Hadès. Cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai. Le commissaire poursuivit sa déclaration :

-Cependant, je ne pense pas que des mortels comme vous puissiez en profiter à sa juste valeur, vous pouvez donc sortir. Quant à vous, représentants d'Athéna et de Poséidon je ne pense pas pouvoir me montrer aussi magnanime.

C'était un piège. Des hommes armés entrèrent dans la salle. Le public, voyant les armes, se mit à paniquer et à se précipiter vers la sortie. Le commissaire disparut derrière la porte et adressa un dernier sourire aux chevaliers.

\- Isaya je m'occupe des ennemis dans cette salle, occupe-toi de récupérer le Trident et la Kunée ! dit Kiki.

Dès qu'ils avaient senti le danger, les chevaliers avaient appelé leurs armures. Elles les avaient aussitôt recouvertes.

\- Puis-je me joindre à vous chevaliers d'Athéna ? demanda une voix inconnue.

Un homme aux cheveux gris et aux yeux roses s'approcha d'eux. Une armure qui ne semblait pas venir du Sanctuaire le recouvrait. Il tenait une flûte dans sa main droite.

\- Tu es Sorrento, l'un des marinas de Poséidon ? demanda Kiki, ou se trouve Julian ?

Après que l'âme de Poséidon avait quitté Julian, Sorrento s'était occupé de veiller sur Julian.

\- Je l'ai placé en lieu sûr, répondit-il en s'adressant à Kiki puis il se tourna vers Isaya, chevalière, tu as intérêt à ne pas laisser le Trident de mon maître à ces individus.

Il s'élança dans la bataille avec Kiki. Isaya ne perdit pas de temps et se mit à la poursuite du commissaire priseur.

Elle entra dans une immense pièce. Les objets présentés lors de la vente y étaient entreposés. Isaya fit le tour de la pièce mais il n'y avait personne. Il n'y avait qu'une seule entrée, celle qu'elle avait empruntée. Elle aperçut le Trident à l'autre bout de la salle. Elle voulut s'en emparer mais elle reçut un brusque coup dans l'estomac qui l'envoya de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Le commissaire se tenait debout face à elle, le casque dans une main, le Trident dans l'autre. Il la regardait avec le même sourire qu'il avait arboré toute la soirée. La situation semblait follement l'amuser.

\- On ne vous apprend rien chez Athéna ? Tsk tsk, erreur fatale. La Kunée possède ce merveilleux pouvoir qui permet au plus simple des mortels d'être invisible aux yeux même des dieux, lui dit-il.

S'il lui révélait ainsi ce pouvoir, c'est qu'il ne devait pas la prendre comme une menace. Grossière erreur. Elle utilisa son Another Dimension et se téléporta derrière lui. D'un poing chargé de cosmos, elle lui asséna un puissant coup dans la nuque. Ce coup avait une force nécessaire pour sonner le plus résistant des chevaliers.

A son tour le commissaire vola à travers la salle. Au moment de l'impact il lâcha les artefacts divins. Isaya se précipita pour les attraper. Elle sentit aussitôt une menace venir de sa droite. Elle bloqua de justesse le coup que lui avait lancé le commissaire. Elle recula néanmoins de quelques pas sous la force de l'impact.

-Et bien petite chevalière, on peut dire que tu m'as surpris mais comme je le disais avant, on ne vous apprend rien chez Athéna ?

Il lui administra un coup de pieds dans l'estomac qu'Isaya ne réussit pas à parer. Malgré l'armure, elle sentit plusieurs côtes se casser sous le choc. L'homme semblait aussi fort que Saga si ce n'est plus. Elle se releva aussitôt et prit ses distances. Avec un adversaire pareil, elle ne pouvait se permettre de se lancer dans le tas. Elle devait réfléchir à un plan. Heureusement pour elle, il ne semblait pas pressé de finir le combat :

\- Mon maître sera ravi d'apprendre que j'ai ôté la vie à deux chevaliers d'or d'Athéna et au dernier marinas. Tu sais, ce fut très dur de trouver un moyen pour vous réunir en un seul lieu ! Ce fichu Trident était pratiquement introuvable ! mais ce ne fut pas un problème pour moi, le grand Macbeth ! Je savais que les objets forgés par les cyclopes s'attirent et avec la Kunée en notre possession, ce fut un jeu d'enfant de le retrouver !

Avec son costume à queue et son haut de forme, on aurait dit qu'il animait un spectacle. Il sembla se rendre à nouveau compte de la présence de son invitée :

\- Je parle, je parle, mais je ne m'occupe même plus de ma délicieuse invitée. Souhaitez-vous une mort immédiate ? Ou un long purgatoire suivi d'une mort des plus douloureuses ? Si je puis me permettre je vous conseille cette dernière option, c'est une spécialité de la maison.

Cet homme était fou et dangereux, il fallait rapidement le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Si elle arrivait à l'immobiliser, elle pourrait le transporter ailleurs avec l'Another Dimension. Elle ne pouvait prendre le risque de montrer ses cartes s'il était en mesure de réagir. Elle avait déjà perdu l'avantage de la téléportation. Restait maintenant à l'immobiliser.

Elle lança un nouvel assaut contre son adversaire. Celui-ci toujours avec un sourire, prit à nouveau la parole :

\- Vous avez donc choisi la deuxième option. Je vous félicite de votre choix.

La douleur de ses côtes cassées s'estompait avec l'utilisation du cosmos. Cependant, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. L'une de ses côtes avait dû percer un poumon. Elle employa au maximum de ces capacités sa téléportation. Elle frappait là où il semblait vulnérable. Sa garde était parfaite et elle n'arrivait même pas à le faire bouger. Son plan risquait fortement d'être un échec.

Il envoya un solide coup de coude dans les côtes déjà meurtries d'Isaya. Sous l'impact, elle se plia en deux. On aurait dit que l'armure ne la protégeait même pas. Elle s'apprêta à recevoir le coup de grâce, quand l'attention de Macbeth fut tout à coup portée ailleurs.

\- Pose ce Trident ! dit-il d'une voix ayant perdu toute trace de jovialité.

Isaya suivit le regard de Macbeth. Julian se tenait face à eux le Trident dans une main. Il semblait calme malgré la situation chaotique. Macbeth leva une main face à Julian et Isaya sut qu'il allait lancer une technique terrible. Elle se téléporta aussitôt devant Julian et pris l'impact à sa place. L'armure amortit le coup mais elle sentit aussitôt sa conscience s'envoler. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut Julian en armure faire face à Macbeth.

\- Poséidon, murmura-t-elle.

Puis ce fut le noir.

* * *

 **Chapitre fini !**

 **Ikki a pris cher, Isaya a pris cher, ce n'était pas un passage des plus agréables pour eux.**

 **Mais qu'importe … Voici le retour d'un de nos dieux préférés !**

 **Est-il venu en ami ou en ennemi ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode des aventures d'Isaya et d'Anastasia !**

 **Aifei: merci encore pour tout ces commentaires que tu te donnes la peine d'écrire ! (tu es la meilleure des béta (pas omnipotente mais presque)!) ( et je précise que ce n'est pas sous quelconque menace que tu commentes !) (mais si tu arrêtes je ne me porte pas garante de ce qui pourra t'arriver ...) PEACE AND LOVE !**

 **Et merci à tout les autres lecteurs de lire cette fanfiction :) et si l'envie de laissez un commentaire vous prends n'hésitez pas ! ça aide a progresser !**

 **A bientôt !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir,**

 **Alors tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser du délai entre ce chapitre et le précédent. Les rythmes d'écriture sont assez aléatoires pendant les études, donc on met un max de temps à publier un nouveau chapitre. Mais, je vous promets qu'on n'abandonnera pas l'écriture et que même si les publications mettent du temps, il y aura toujours un nouveau chapitre :)**

 **Bon revenons à l'essentiel, la première mission d'Isaya a eut un déroulement pour le moins inattendu et elle se retrouve dans une situation pour le moins délicate. Comment vont réagir Athéna et Anastasia face à cette nouvelle ? Kiki est-il en danger ? Poséidon va-t-il devenir maître de l'univers ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre des aventures de … Ok c'était nulle, vaut mieux que je me tienne au disclaimer et que je vous laisse lire tranquillement le chapitre …**

 **Disclaimer : tout (ou presque) appartient à Masami Kurumada sama**

* * *

Isaya flottait. Ses yeux parcouraient aveuglément son environnement sans rien y voir et elle ressentait l'affreuse sensation de perdre tous ses sens. Elle ne parvenait même plus à détecter son propre cosmos. Etait-elle morte ? Ou était-ce l'œuvre d'une technique de son adversaire ? Elle se souvint de la dernière attaque qu'elle avait prise de plein fouet, traversant l'armure comme si de rien n'était. En y réfléchissant, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle ait survécue. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pu aider sa déesse. Sa mort avait été vaine, causée par sa propre faiblesse. Elle espérait que Kiki s'en était sorti. Elle ne voulait pas douter de son ami mais la puissance de Macbeth était phénoménale, il était sans aucun doute plus fort que n'importe lequel des chevaliers d'or actuels. Le Sanctuaire était encore trop faible pour affronter un ennemi comme celui qui s'était trouvé sur son chemin. Elle aurait souhaité pouvoir reprendre son combat, vaincre Macbeth et protéger Athéna, mais c'était trop tard. A quoi avait donc pu servir sa vie ? Elle se sentait pathétique.

L'intensité de ses émotions la surprenait. L'Enfer n'était-il pas censé drainer toute les émotions de ses habitants ? Ne devait-elle pas être jugée ? Ressasser ses regrets dans le vide absolu, était-ce là la punition de Hadès pour les chevaliers d'Athéna ? La tourmente éternelle ? L'idée de rester ici, seule et consciente de sa condition lui serra la gorge. N'y avait-il pas là pire supplice ?

Elle resta dans le noir pendant un temps qui lui sembla interminable. L'absence de support solide ne faisait que contribuer à son malaise. Elle ne pouvait même pas sentir son propre corps. L'idée de souffrir le martyr lui aurait semblée plus douce que le néant qui l'entourait.

* * *

Au moment même où le combat d'Isaya s'achevait, Athéna se réveilla en sursaut. Elle scruta sa chambre plongée dans la pénombre mais n'y détecta aucune menace. Elle se remit sous ses draps mais une nouvelle vague de terreur la submergea.

Les seules fois où cela était arrivé, un dieu était descendu sur Terre. Cette perspective l'alarma au plus haut point. Chaque bataille contre l'un des membres de sa famille avait causé de grands dommages au Sanctuaire. Il fallait agir et vite. Elle convoqua son majordome pour qu'il prépare le jet privé et dans la même foulée, elle contacta son Grand Pôpe.

« Anastasia, tiens-toi prête.»

Cette dernière se trouvait dans son bureau quand elle reçut le message. Elle n'avait pas entendu la voix de sa déesse depuis longtemps et n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler depuis son face à face avec Ikki. Anastasia n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait qu'ils lui avaient caché cette mission, mais elle était le Grand Pôpe et elle ne devait pas se laisser submerger par ses sentiments personnels. Le ton qu'avait employé d'Athéna ne présageait rien de bon, et elle sut qu'elle allait devoir quitter le Sanctuaire pendant un moment.

Elle convoqua Lorélia, qui ne tarda pas à venir. Elle toqua et attendit qu'Anastasia l'invite à entrer. Elle était très polie comparé à d'autres personnes de sa connaissance.

\- Entre je t'en prie, dit Anastasia.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur d'être convoquée par le Grand Pôpe en pleine nuit ? demanda la chevalière du Cancer avec une légère pointe de sarcasme dans la voie. Elle détestait être réveillée.

\- Athéna vient de me contacter, je pense devoir quitter le Sanctuaire quelques jours et je voudrais que tu t'en occupes à ma place, expliqua Anastasia.

Le visage endormi de Lorélia s'illumina d'un grand sourire angélique.

-Avec joie ! répondit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle prenait les rênes du Sanctuaire et elle y prenait toujours un grand plaisir. Anastasia ne pu s'empêcher de penser aux chevaliers qui allaient rester. En termes de sadisme, elle méritait bien le titre de chevalière du Cancer. Il n'y avait, malheureusement pour eux, nulle autre personne assez compétente au Sanctuaire pour assumer cette tâche.

-Pour quelles raisons dois-tu t'absenter ? demanda Lorélia, curieuse.

Anastasia hésita. Lorélia ne semblait pas au courant de la mission et elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Elle n'était même pas sûre que ce soit la raison de sa convocation.

\- Je n'en sais rien pour le moment, Athéna me le dira sur place, dit-elle d'un ton évasif.

Lorélia ne demanda rien de plus et se mit à scruter le bureau de son amie avant de s'exclamer.

-Ma chère, je sais bien que l'administration et toi ça fait deux, mais on dirait qu'il y a eu une tempête ici dernièrement.

Anastasia leva les yeux au ciel : elle n'avait pas pris le temps de ranger le bureau qui gardait encore la trace de son altercation avec Ikki. Elle aurait souhaité lui parler mais il avait déjà quitté le sanctuaire. Elle se sentait un peu coupable mais il n'avait lui non plus fait aucun effort pour se faire pardonner. Elle reprit la parole en cherchant une excuse.

-J e teste un nouveau système de classement, répondit-elle du tac-au-tac.

\- Ça passe pour cette fois, ricana Lorélia, habituée aux excuses ridicules de son Grand Pôpe, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour ranger ton bazar, ajouta-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Dès qu'elle fut partie, Anastasia se rendit dans sa chambre et prépara le strict minimum. Elle attendit patiemment l'arrivée d'Athéna. Ce n'est qu'en début d'après-midi qu'un employé de la fondation Graal vînt la chercher.

\- Mademoiselle Anastasia, si vous voulez bien me suivre, Mademoiselle Kido vous attend.

Elle le suivit sans poser de questions jusqu'au jet de Saori. Athéna l'attendait installée dans l'un des fauteuils. Malgré son apparence calme, Anastasia vit qu'elle était tendue mais elle ne fit aucune remarque. Elle s'installa en face de cette dernière en silence. Athéna, qui ne savait pas qu'Ikki lui avait vendu la mèche, prit la parole.

\- J'ai confié une mission aux chevaliers d'or du Bélier et des Gémeaux…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer ses explications qu'Anastasia lui coupa la parole :

-Ne te fatigue pas, je suis au courant.

Athéna sembla surprise :

\- Mais comment ? Ikki aurait … demanda-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie que tu me parles de lui pour le moment, dit-elle d'un ton froid.

Athéna pouvait comprendre les sentiments qui agitaient son grand Pôpe. Elle avait agi par égoïsme pour protéger Anastasia qui représentait bien plus à ses yeux que la fonction qu'elle occupait. De par son comportement, elle avait blessé sa fierté. Elle ne tenta pas de se justifier.

\- Je connais l'importance du Grand Pôpe mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me mettre de côté au moindre danger, ajouta Anastasia.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait mieux fait de laisser passer mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'exprimer la rancœur qui l'habitait.

Elle était énervée. Ikki, Athéna … Ils ne faisaient que lui rappeler son échec lors de sa précédente mission. Ils n'essayaient même pas de comprendre la raison de son obsession envers cette mission. Elle avait vu l'ennemi, il était puissant et représentait une vraie menace pour le Sanctuaire. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait pensé être la seule à se soucier de ce problème. Savoir qu'Athéna avait enquêté de son côté sans rien lui dire la blessait fortement. Elle se sentait évincée et rabaissée. Son rôle de grand Pôpe ne signifiait-il rien ?

\- Je n'ai pas à justifier mon action, dit simplement Athéna, mais sache que ce n'est nullement parce que je doute de tes capacités.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux femmes. Anastasia ne voulait pas entrer en conflit avec Athéna pour le moment, alors qu'il semblait y avoir urgence.

\- Quelle est la raison de notre départ ? demanda Anastasia.

Athéna, légèrement soulagée qu'Anastasia change de sujet, répondit :

\- L'âme d'un dieu vient de s'éveiller et cette énergie provient du lieu où Isaya et Kiki effectuaient leur mission. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'eux depuis. Je souhaiterais que tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à l'hôtel.

Cette annonce glaça le sang d'Anastasia. C'était bien pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

\- Tu ne devrais pas y aller. C'est trop dangereux, dit Anastasia, on ne sait pas ce qui nous attend.

\- Je ne peux pas rester assise alors que deux de mes chevaliers ont disparu ! C'est une affaire de famille, je dois y aller par moi-même. Et puis, mon puissant Grand Pôpe m'accompagne, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Elle essayait de l'amadouer mais elle ne la quitterait pas des yeux. Il était hors de question qu'Athéna perde la vie. Elle aurait dû prendre plus de chevaliers.

Anastasia tenta d'argumenter avec elle pendant toute la durée du vol mais Athéna était intraitable, il n'y aurait qu'elle et son Grand Pôpe.

\- Je ne ressens pas d'agressivité venant de sa part, ajouta-t-elle, je ne vais pas amener une armée et risquer de provoquer une autre guerre.

Lorsque le jet se posa enfin, Anastasia était à deux doigts de ligoter Athéna et de la renvoyer au Sanctuaire, mais elle n'en fit rien.

L'hôtel semblait intact. Les touristes entraient et sortaient l'air serein. Une surprise les attendait à l'entrée

\- Anastasia ! Athéna !

Kiki courait à leur rencontre.

\- Je suis tellement contente de vous voir, je n'arrivais pas à vous contacter ! Il s'est passé tellement de choses ! Il y a eu une attaque pendant la vente et …

Une personne s'approcha d'eux pendant que Kiki tentait de leur expliquer la situation. Anastasia sentit ses poils se hérisser, et elle se mit aussitôt devant Athéna, prête à la protéger au péril de sa vie.

\- Je suis heureux de te revoir chère nièce ! dit Poséidon.

* * *

L'éternité avait pu se passer deux fois lorsqu'elle crut entendre un murmure. Elle pensa d'abord que cela venait de son esprit, mais le murmure se faisait de plus en plus pressant. Elle entendait un mot qui se répétait en boucle.

\- Isaya, Isaya, Isaya, Isaya…

Isaya, qu'était-ce ? Ce mot lui évoquait quelque chose mais elle ne s'en souvenait plus. A quoi bon tenter de se rappeler ? Elle voulait tout oublier et disparaître entièrement dans l'abîme.

La voix continuait à parler et gagner en intensité. A chaque mot prononcé, elle avait l'impression que son esprit devenait de plus en plus clair. Elle aurait souhaité pouvoir se boucher les oreilles pour échapper à ce son. Chaque mot s'imprimait au fer blanc dans son esprit. Et avec chaque mot, un souvenir revenait.

Elle était Isaya, chevalière des Gémeaux, protectrice d'Athéna et le plus important : elle connaissait cette voix. Anastasia. Elle l'appelait.

Elle se concentra sur le son et tenta de s'en approcher, mais elle n'arrivait pas à progresser. Les limbes la retenaient prisonnière. Cela ne servait à rien de tenter de s'y soustraire, c'était impossible. Le désespoir l'envahissait à nouveau et elle sentait la voix d'Anastasia s'atténuer à nouveau.

L'envie d'abandonner la reprenait.

\- N'abandonne pas !

Voila quelle se mettait à entendre son maître. Un souvenir lui revint. Elle se revoyait petite fille faisant face à son maître pendant un entraînement particulièrement ardu.

\- Maître, je ne peux pas, c'est impossible !

Isaya se trouvait entravée à un rocher par des liens de fer au niveau des poignets et des chevilles. Son maître avait supprimé son cosmos et lui avait dit qu'il ne lui rendrait pas tant qu'elle ne se serait pas libérée.

\- Tu abandonnes toujours trop vite lorsque tu te retrouves face à un problème qui te semble insurmontable, et si tu continues ainsi ce défaut te sera fatal ! Je ne te libérerai pas, c'est à toi de le faire.

Isaya avait ensuite vu son maître partir et la laisser seule accrochée au rocher. Il n'était jamais revenu la chercher.

Elle avait tenté d'appeler son cosmos mais elle ne sentait rien et sans son cosmos elle ne pouvait rien faire. Jamais elle n'aurait la capacité de défaire ses liens. Elle ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir son maître. Il y avait toujours des situations insurmontables où peu importe les efforts qu'on faisait, on ne pouvait qu'échouer. Il était impossible pour elle de s'extirper de cette situation sans son cosmos, elle en était certaine. Quand son maître utilisait sa technique de suppression de cosmos, personne ne réussissait à en retrouver l'usage par soi-même. Elle avait vu des chevaliers bien plus puissants qu'elle succomber à cette technique. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Son maître n'allait pas la laisser mourir ?

Les jours étaient passés sans que personne ne vienne la délivrer. Elle n'avait rien mangé et seule la pluie qui tombait en continu lui permettait de s'abreuver. Elle avait compris que son maître ne plaisantait pas quand il avait dit qu'il ne la libèrerait pas. Les liens qui lui entouraient les poignets et les chevilles la faisaient souffrir. Elle passa trois semaines attachée à ce rocher, dépérissant à vue d'œil.

Elle ne sentait presque plus ses mains, ni ses pieds. Elle tenta de remuer légèrement sa main, espérant relancer la circulation sanguine. Elle sentit une poudre tomber sur sa main. Elle jeta un regard sur son poignet et elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. Le métal gris qui la retenait prisonnière était maintenant devenu entièrement brun. Il avait rouillé. Elle bougea à nouveau sa main et l'acier s'effrita encore un peu plus. Elle tira son bras de toutes ses forces. Le métal continua à résister mais maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il était rouillé, elle continua à tirer.

Il lui fallut une journée entière pour libérer son bras. Elle se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement mais elle continua son effort et lorsqu'elle enleva son dernier lien, elle s'effondra sur le sol. Elle avait réussi mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant. Elle n'aurait pas dû pouvoir se relever mais elle puisa dans toute son énergie restante pour avancer. Le trajet fut dur mais lorsqu'elle rejoignit son maître, son visage affichait un grand sourire.

Plus tard son maître l'avait informée que les vis avaient été fragilisées. Si elle avait essayé de se libérer plus tôt, les vis auraient rapidement cédées.

L'abandon n'est jamais une solution, elle aurait dû s'en rappeler plus tôt.

Elle sentit aussitôt un changement s'opérer. L'espoir était revenu et l'univers qui l'entourait semblait un peu plus lumineux. Elle tenta de faire appel à toutes ses ressources physiques et mentales. Par sa volonté, elle s'imagina sortir de cette cage, par ses poings elle tenta de détruire cette barrière intangible. Elle invoquait en même temps son cosmos qui était toujours absent. Il n'y eut aucun changement de prime abord mais elle n'abandonna pas. Une lumière éblouissante l'entoura soudainement.

\- Isaya.

Si elle avait pu elle aurait sursauté. Saga venait d'apparaître à côté d'elle. Son corps avait une allure fantomatique, légèrement transparente. Elle garda ses distances, incertaine de la réaction à avoir. L'isolement qu'elle avait subi la rendait méfiante, était-il une manifestation de son esprit ? Saga s'était approché d'elle.

-Isaya, nous avons peu de temps, le Grand Pôpe est en train de vider son cosmos pour tenter de te ranimer, dit-il d'un ton pressant, à ce rythme-là, elle ne tiendra plus longtemps.

Le voile qui enveloppait sa conscience se leva d'un coup. Anastasia était en danger ! Elle comprit que l'éveil de sa conscience était dû à l'action de son amie.

Saga lui prit soudainement les deux mains et elle se rendit compte que son corps avait repris consistance.

\- Tu dois continuer à puiser ton cosmos comme tu l'as fait avant. C'est le seul moyen pour toi de t'échapper, mais ce ne sera pas suffisant, utilise aussi les restes de cosmos du sceau !

Elle prit conscience de ce que lui demandait Saga.

\- Si je fais ça, tu disparaîtras.

\- Je suis déjà mort depuis longtemps, ne regrette pas une âme comme la mienne. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Fais-le !

Il avait haussé le ton sur le dernier mot, le temps n'était pas à la discussion. Le sacrifice de Saga était nécessaire. Elle devait juste lui dire au revoir un peu plus tôt que prévu. Isaya avait la gorge serrée mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle s'approcha de Saga et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Adieu, mon ami.

Et elle utilisa le cosmos restant de Saga. Il disparut en même temps que la lumière qui l'entourait. Elle eut soudain l'impression d'être plongée dans de l'eau glacée. Elle avait besoin de respirer. Une lumière brillait au loin, elle nagea vers elle, mais elle suffoquait. Elle arriva à son but.

La soudaine présence d'air lui fit prendre une immense inspiration qui lui brûla les poumons. Elle toussa pendant un bon moment avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans une chambre trop luxueuse pour être la sienne, sur un lit. Elle n'était pas seule. Un homme était assis sur une chaise face à elle. Il lisait et ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte qu'elle était réveillée. Il lui semblait qu'elle l'avait déjà vu. L'homme leva les yeux de son livre et croisa les siens.

\- Vous êtes enfin réveillé, dit-il simplement.

Isaya se rappelait de cette voix. Elle l'avait entendu pendant la vente aux enchères. Elle appartenait à l'homme qui avait acquis le trident, Julian Solo. Que faisait-il dans sa chambre ? Etait-elle encore à l'hôtel ? Que s'était-il passé après l'attaque ? La multitude de questions qui embrouillait son cerveau l'empêcha de formuler clairement une phrase. Elle fixa Julian, les yeux dans le vague, sans rien dire. Il devait penser que son cerveau avait disjoncté car il la regardait d'un air inquiet.

\- Cela fait trois jours que vous êtes dans le coma, dit-il.

Trois jours ?! Cela lui avait semblé être une éternité. Elle se rappela soudain la raison pour laquelle elle avait été dans cet état. Julian avait interrompu son combat avec Macbeth et elle avait pris l'attaque à sa place. Comment pouvait-il être encore en vie alors qu'il s'était retrouvé seul face à Macbeth ?

\- J-e vois, dit-elle d'une voix croassante.

Sa gorge était totalement asséchée. Elle regarda autour d'elle cherchant un verre d'eau des yeux. Julian lui en tendit un aussitôt. Elle l'accepta avec reconnaissance et s'empressa de le vider. Elle reprit alors d'une voix plus posée.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle ne voulait pas le noyer sous un déluge d'informations. C'était un civil maintenant, il y a peu de chance pour qu'il soit au courant.

Julian la fixa longuement, ses yeux brillant d'un étrange éclat. Il semblait hésiter sur ce qu'il allait lui dire.

\- L'hôtel a été attaqué, dit-il sans vouloir en ajouter plus.

Il semblait qu'elle allait devoir lui tirer les vers du nez si elle voulait une réponse claire. Elle reformula alors sa question plus simplement :

\- Que faîtes-vous ici ? Où est Kiki ?

\- Je veillais simplement sur vous étant donné que les autres sont occupés pour le moment. Vous n'étiez pas censé vous réveiller.

Les autres ? Parlait-il de Kiki et de l'autre marinas de Poséidon ? Décidément, il était avare d'explications.

\- Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes, si vous ne voulez pas me donner de réponses claires, je vais les chercher moi-même !

Elle voulut se relever mais quelque chose la maintint sur place : une immense pression en cosmos la clouait au lit. Elle venait de Julian. Isaya le regarda avec des yeux inquiets, n'était-il pas censé être totalement libéré de l'influence de Poséidon ?

\- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas vous laisser partir pour le moment. Vous êtes-vous interposée pendant le combat ?

Ce n'était pas Julian qui lui faisait face.

\- Que faîtes-vous ? Lâchez-moi ! dit-elle en se débattant de toute ses forces.

Il n'avait rien à y faire, la pression était trop forte et elle n'avait pas retrouvé entièrement son cosmos.

\- Répondez d'abord à ma question.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait. Ne voyant pas de mal dans la question, elle lui répondit :

\- Julian était en danger et …

\- Ce n'était pas Julian, la coupa-t-il, les chevaliers d'Athéna ont-ils un si grand manque de discernement qu'ils ne peuvent différencier un dieu d'un mortel ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment les choses se passent dans votre Sanctuaire, mais quand une personne est en danger face à vous, on ne reste pas sans rien faire, dit-elle vexée.

\- Mais votre échec à supporter l'attaque montre que votre jugement est bien déplorable. Vous auriez pu lui porter un coup fatal pendant que sa concentration était portée ailleurs, la réprimanda-t-il.

Elle avait l'impression de voir Saga lui faire la morale. Elle eut un pincement au cœur à l'idée du chevalier disparu. Elle ne permettrait pas à un dieu autre que sa déesse de critiquer ses valeurs.

\- Une vie n'a pas de prix et je suis libre de disposer de la mienne et ce n'est pas un dieu qui me dira ce que je dois faire ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Sa réponse dut lui plaire car son regard se fit moins dur et l'emprise de son cosmos se relâcha.

\- Peu d'êtres humains auraient agi de la sorte, dit-il simplement.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était un compliment mais elle l'accepta comme tel.

\- Pouvez-vous me dire où est Kiki maintenant ?

\- Il est avec Athéna, il veille sur votre Grand Pôpe. Elle s'est stupidement vidée de son cosmos pour vous secourir.

L'angoisse saisit à nouveau Isaya. Saga n'avait pas menti. Elle se releva d'un coup sans que Poséidon ne tente de l'en empêcher cette fois.

\- Où est-elle ?

Elle avait du mal à utiliser son cosmos et n'arrivait pas à sentir celui d'Anastasia.

Il se leva en soupirant.

\- Je vais vous montrer, Athéna serait encore capable de m'accuser d'ingérence si je vous laissais seule.

Isaya réalisa qu'ils étaient encore dans l'hôtel. Ils parcoururent rapidement les couloirs. Isaya avait les membres ankylosés et réussissait tant bien que mal à suivre le rythme imposé par Poséidon. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte fermée et entendirent des éclats de voix :

\- COMMENT AS-TU PU LA LAISSER SEULE AVEC CE PSYCHOPATHE !

C'était la voix d'Anastasia.

\- Calme-toi Ana, arrête d'hurler sur Athéna !

C'était Kiki qui avait répondu. Elle se sentit rassurée de les entendre.

\- ON NE T'A PAS DEMANDE TON AVIS !

\- Anastasia, je t'en supplie assied-toi, ton cosmos est encore trop faible. J'ai confiance en Poséidon, dit Athéna.

\- Tu sembles avoir oublié qu'il a attaqué notre Sanctuaire …

La voix d'Anastasia avait dangereux baissée.

\- C'était un malentendu Ana, et tu oublies qu'il nous a aidés dans la bataille contre Hadès ! Et ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Reste ici !

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sur Anastasia. Elle s'arrêta choquée face à Isaya et Poséidon.

\- Isaya, tu es réveillée ? On m'avait dit que ça n'avait pas marché, balbutia-t-elle.

Elle était livide et semblait à deux doigts de s'effondrer.

Quand elles étaient arrivées deux jours plus tôt, Kiki les avait informées de la situation. Poséidon s'était réveillé suite à son contact avec le trident. L'ennemi avait fui après son éveil, leur plan ayant apparemment échoué. Selon Poséidon, la technique qui avait plongé Isaya dans le coma était censée être capable d'emprisonner les dieux. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'une mortelle s'échappe. Athéna et Anastasia n'avaient pas pour autant abandonné, mais même le cosmos d'Athéna n'avait pas réussi à la ramener. Les forces d'Isaya diminuaient rapidement et la seule solution qu'avait trouvée Anastasia pour la sauver avait été de partager son propre cosmos avec la chevalière. Lorsqu'Anastasia s'était effondrée, Kiki et Athéna l'avaient amenée dans une chambre pour la soigner.

\- Isaya !

Une double exclamation retentit dans la chambre derrière elle : Athéna et Kiki venaient de se rendre compte de la présence du chevalier des gémeaux. Ils se pressèrent auprès de la chevalière.

Elle semblait être en pleine santé bien que fatiguée. Le soulagement que ressentit Anastasia était sans fond. Elle s'approcha de la chevalière et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Ne nous refait jamais ça ! Et surtout pas pour cet idiot !

Isaya hoqueta sous la force de l'étreinte d'Anastasia et aussi sur le fait qu'elle ait osé traiter le dieu des océans d'idiot. Si le regard de Poséidon avait pu tuer, Anastasia serait morte sur le coup, il n'avait pas apprécié sa dernière remarque. Cependant, il se contint et ne dit rien.

Athéna, après s'être assurée que sa chevalière était en bonne état, la questionna :

\- Isaya, peux-tu nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? Sais-tu quelque chose à propos l'assaillant ?

Isaya leur expliqua ce que lui avait dit Macbeth. La présence d'un maître, sans doute plus puissant que Macbeth l'inquiétait.

Ils n'avaient aucune information utile sur l'assaillant, si ce n'est qu'il était très puissant.

\- Est-ce que les artefacts divins ont été récupérés ? demanda Isaya.

La puissance de ces objets était incommensurable et si l'ennemi était en possession de l'un d'eux, leurs ennuis seraient plus grands que ce qu'elle ne pensait.

\- Le trident est en notre possession, mais nous avons perdu la Kunée, répondit Kiki.

Athéna posa une dernière question à Isaya :

\- Te souviens-tu de la manière dont tu t'es libérée de la technique de Macbeth ?

Poséidon guettait aussi sa réponse. Le fait que l'ennemi connaisse une technique permettant d'emprisonner les dieux ne lui plaisait guère.

Isaya ne sut que répondre, avec la disparition du sceau, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait à présent librement parler de ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Mais, d'un autre côté, révéler qu'elle s'était entraînée avec le fantôme d'un chevalier qui avait pris le contrôle du sanctuaire, qui était le frère de l'homme qui avait entraîné la chute du Sanctuaire marin et qui avait découvert une technique permettant de transmettre son savoir risquait de poser problème. Elle ne pouvait pas révéler cette information devant un potentiel ennemi, même s'il semblait pacifiste pour le moment.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir :

\- J'ai eu la sensation d'être plongée dans le noir puis de voir une lumière qui me guidait vers la sortie. C'était peut être dû au cosmos d'Anastasia.

Les deux dieux semblèrent déçus de sa réponse mais ils n'insistèrent pas. Seule Anastasia regarda son amie plus longtemps, l'air un peu sceptique.

Il était tard, ils décidèrent de poursuivre leur réunion le lendemain à une heure plus appropriée. Ils regagnèrent ensuite leur chambre. Isaya et Kiki avaient chacun reçu une chambre individuelle.

* * *

Anastasia essayait de dormir mais le sommeil ne venait pas. La fatigue et l'inquiétude de ces derniers jours la rendaient plus irritable que d'habitude. De plus, elle sentait qu'Isaya n'avait pas tout dit. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler en privé et elle détestait rester dans l'ignorance. Elle décida d'aller se dégourdir un peu les jambes. A cette heure-ci, l'hôtel était à peu près désert personne n'allait la déranger.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne regardait pas où elle marchait. Elle percuta violemment quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Le choc la fit tomber sur les fesses. La personne devait être drôlement baraquée pour la faire chuter même si elle restait affaiblie par son manque de cosmos. L'homme face à elle ne semblait pas si musclé. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs et était habillé d'un costume, comme à peu près les trois quart des hommes de cet hôtel. Il s'excusa aussitôt et tandis une main vers Anastasia. Elle la refusa et le fusilla du regard. Comment osait-il interrompre sa balade nocturne ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, répondit-elle sèchement.

\- Je vous prie sincèrement de m'excuser mademoiselle, dit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur.

Mais Anastasia n'était absolument pas d'humeur à être charmée.

\- Seules des personnes simples d'esprit ne regardent pas où elles vont, dit-elle alors que c'était elle qui ne regardait pas où elle allait, faîtes plus attention la prochaine fois !

Et elle tourna les talons pour s'éloigner de cet individu. Il lui avait gâché sa balade. Elle retourna dans sa chambre pour finir sa nuit.

* * *

Athéna les convoqua tous le lendemain matin. La nuit avait été courte pour tout le monde et la fatigue se lisait dans leurs yeux. Athéna elle-même n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Les trois chevaliers s'étaient regroupés autour de leur déesse. Ils se trouvaient dans une salle de réunion appartenant à l'hôtel, les chevaliers d'Athéna se regroupant d'un côté de la salle et Poséidon et Sorrento, qui était revenu de sa mission, de l'autre côté. Tous attendaient qu'Athéna prenne la parole, après tout, n'était-elle pas la déesse de la stratégie guerrière ?

Athéna ne savait pas quoi leur dire. Elle avait élaboré de nombreuses stratégies mais aucune ne lui semblait viable dans la situation actuelle. Les forces ennemies semblaient être puissantes et avoir une longueur d'avance sur eux. Ils avaient sciemment regroupé les objets divins sachant que cela risquait de provoquer le réveil des divinités. La technique qu'avait employée Macbeth sur Isaya montrait qu'ils avaient en leur possession une arme pour jouer à force égale contre les dieux. Elle ne comprenait pas leur but… S'ils avaient voulu l'annihilation des dieux, cela n'aurait-il pas été plus simple d'attaquer le Sanctuaire, seule force divine encore présente sur terre, en premier ? La libération de Poséidon avait-elle était une erreur de calcul de leur part, ou était-ce la leur but initial ?

Poséidon prit alors la parole :

\- Chère nièce, il n'y a pas à réfléchir plus longtemps. Nous devons les annihiler sans leur laisser le temps de passer à l'action.

Un rire sinistre résonna dans la pièce. Tous se retournèrent au même moment. Un homme était subitement apparu dans la salle.

\- Mon frère, on comprend pour quelle raison ce n'est jamais toi qui élabore les stratégies.

Hadès leur faisait face, rayonnant de toute sa puissance, la Kunée reposant sous son bras droit.

* * *

 **On vous a encore fait le même type de cliffhanger … Je vous promets qu'il n'y aura pas un nouveau dieu à chaque chapitre ! mais nous avons besoin de ces deux là pour le scénario …**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut malgré tout et laissez un commentaire si c'est le cas ;)**

 **Aka**


	9. Chapter 9

**Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Il aura fallu un peu moins d'un mois et le suivant est déjà pratiquement fini, on fait des progrès :D**

 **Il y a un peu moins d'action que dans les précédents, et plus de blabla. Vous êtes prévenu ;)**

 **En espérant que vous appréciez ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre opinion, ça nous fait toujours très plaisir !**

 **Disclaimer : cet univers est sorti de la tête de Masami Kurumada**

* * *

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce s'étaient soudainement retournées et faisaient face au dieu des enfers. Anastasia, Isaya et Kiki se placèrent aussitôt devant leur déesse. Ils ne bougeaient pas, attendant que celui-ci fasse un geste menaçant ou qu'Athéna leur donne l'ordre d'attaquer. Hadès restait immobile et dévisageait froidement les dieux qui se tenaient face à lui, ignorant totalement les autres personnes présentes. Athéna posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule d'Anastasia pour la rassurer et s'avança pour faire face à son oncle.

\- Que fais-tu ici Hadès ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

Il la fixa d'un regard froid sans répondre. Poséidon, n'appréciant pas le silence de son frère, l'empoigna aussitôt, le soulevant de terre.

\- Tu ferais mieux de répondre rapidement avant que je ne te renvoie en enfer, dit-il fermement.

Un rictus moqueur apparu sur le visage d'Hadès. Il se dégagea d'un simple mouvement de bras.

\- Me renvoyer en enfer … Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas appris les bonnes manières, mon frère, dit-il avant d'ajouter, je ne suis pas venu ici pour me battre.

Sa voix était douce mais ses yeux étaient de glace. Le cosmos de Poséidon se déploya dans la salle, lourd et étouffant.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à la question d'Athéna, dit-il d'une voix dangereusement menaçante.

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question, répondit froidement Hadès, comment se fait-il que nous nous retrouvions sur Terre dans nos corps originaux ? demanda-t-il cette fois ci à l'adresse d'Athéna, est-ce encore dû à ton incompétence ?

Son sinistre cosmos se fit à son tour ressentir, faisant tituber les chevaliers. Athéna utilisa son propre cosmos chaleureux pour les protéger. Elle reprit la parole :

\- Hadès, tu-

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici après la guerre que tu as provoquée ! la coupa Poséidon.

Le dieu des océans se laissait peu à peu guider par la haine qu'il ressentait envers son frère depuis des millénaires, oubliant jusqu'à la présence des autres personnes dans la pièce.

Hadès, lui restait parfaitement maître de ses sentiments, et sa froide indifférence semblait encore plus inquiétante que la fureur de Poséidon.

\- Il me semble que je ne sois pas le seul à avoir attaqué Athéna. Tu t'es fais manipuler par un mortel, tu ne mérites pas d'être un dieu.

Si la quantité de cosmos augmentait encore, l'hôtel s'effondrerait. Athéna décida d'intervenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle se positionna entre les deux dieux. Les chevaliers voulurent s'avancer à leur tour, mais elle les en empêcha d'un geste de la main. Leur action ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation.

Poséidon et Hadès portèrent leur attention sur leur nièce et elle en profita pour reprendre la parole :

\- Je vous en prie, arrêtez de vous disputer. Un grave danger nous attend à l'extérieur, ce n'est pas le moment de nous battre, exigea Athéna d'une voix calme, Hadès, je ne pense pas que tu sois venu ici pour nous nuire. Tu ne te serais pas montré alors que tu n'es clairement pas en position de force.

Hadès restant muet mais ne la contredisant pas non plus, elle poursuivit :

\- Ton réveil et celui de Poséidon sont liés à une menace encore inconnue.

Elle lui expliqua rapidement la situation. Poséidon ne lâcha pas son frère du regard mais laissa Athéna parler sans intervenir. Isaya était étonnée de la réaction de sa déesse : elle avait rapidement analysé la situation et elle discutait avec son ennemi de toujours sans aucune animosité. Cela ne fit que renforcer son amour pour elle.

\- Je ne pense pas que votre présence ici soit un hasard, cela doit faire partie du plan de l'ennemi, ajouta-t-elle en achevant son explication.

Poséidon, qui était jusqu'à présent resté silencieux, intervint :

\- Je pense au contraire qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu notre retour. Nous devons rapidement l'anéantir sans lui laisser une chance de se préparer !

Hadès lâcha un soupir devant l'idiotie de son frère :

\- Tu n'as décidément rien dans le cerveau. Il n'y a que toi pour proposer un plan aussi stupide. Attaquer une force inconnue sans connaître son objectif et sa force est tout bonnement suicidaire. Et surtout, il n'y a pas de nous qui tienne. Je ne m'allierai jamais avec Athéna, dit-il d'un ton implacable.

\- Hadès, tu ne peux pas encore une fois abandonner l'humanité, ton égoïsme est-il donc infini ? demanda Athéna. Vouloir détruire la Terre simplement parce que Persephone a-

\- Ne t'avises surtout pas de finir cette phrase, dit Hadès d'un ton encore plus glacial, et dis à tes vulgaires chevaliers de reculer ou je les tue.

La fureur commençait à se lire sur son visage impassible et les chevaliers avaient aussitôt entouré le dieu en faisant bruler leur cosmos, prêts à attaquer.

\- Anastasia, Isaya, Kiki je vous en prie, relâchez votre cosmos.

\- Mais Athéna …, commença Kiki.

Mais devant le regard insistant de sa déesse il ne pouvait désobéir à son ordre. Il se rangea à nouveau aux côtés de sa déesse avec Isaya. Anastasia mit plus de temps à revenir. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en Hadès et s'il attaquait maintenant, elle n'était pas sûre qu'ils puissent le neutraliser. Elle retourna malgré cela à côté d'Athéna mais ne le lâcha pas un instant du regard. C'est en fixant son visage qu'elle fit le lien. Quand le dieu des enfers était entré dans la pièce rayonnant de cosmos, elle l'avait aussitôt identifié au dieu de l'enfer. Elle ne l'avait pas vraiment observé mais le dieu qui lui faisait face et l'homme qu'elle avait bousculé le soir précédent étaient une seule et même personne. Elle était soudainement mortifiée. La situation était à deux doigts de s'embraser et elle avait elle-même provoqué Hadès. Il pourrait utiliser cette histoire à son avantage. Elle avait mis sa déesse dans l'embarras. Le seul espoir qu'elle avait serait qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas, mais il y avait peu de chance. Contrairement à lui, elle n'avait pas masqué son cosmos, étant trop faible pour le faire.

Hadès avait en effet remarqué la chevalière blonde qui le fixait. Il l'avait reconnue. La veille, il avait été intrigué par son cosmos et s'était alors approché d'elle pour tenter de comprendre la situation mais elle l'avait aussitôt repoussé. Il aurait pu la détruire pour son insolence mais il avait préféré la laisser vivre pour voir si elle le conduirait aux autres chevaliers. C'est ainsi qu'il les avait retrouvés malgré le soin qu'Athéna avait pris pour camoufler leur cosmos.

La discussion entre les dieux se poursuivait et le ton montait. Heureusement pour Anastasia, le dieu des enfers ne fit pas mention de leur rencontre. Elle resta donc silencieuse avec les autres chevaliers. Toute intervention de leur part aurait pu être vue comme un signe d'agression et n'aurait fait qu'empirer la situation. Ils n'étaient que trois chevaliers face à deux dieux en pleine possession de leur pouvoir, ils ne pourraient pas protéger leur déesse. Isaya jeta un regard inquiet vers Anastasia, voulant lui demander conseil mais cette dernière, avait son attention fixée sur Hadès.

La tension semblait à son apogée quand la porte s'ouvrit soudainement. Les dieux se turent et portèrent aussitôt leur attention vers l'intrus. Une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et vêtue d'une robe de la même couleur entra. Elle se dirigea vers Hadès et s'inclina devant lui :

\- Me voila de retour seigneur Hadès, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Pandore, répondit-il simplement.

La jeune femme se redressa et se plaça aux côtés du dieu. Anastasia la reconnut, Ikki lui avait parlé d'elle et de l'aide qu'elle lui avait apportée. Elle était censée être morte, comment pouvait-elle se trouver à ses côtés ? N'avait-elle pas trahi son dieu ? Athéna elle-même était étonnée et Pandore, voyant son expression, déclara :

\- Mon âme est éternellement liée à celle du seigneur Hadès, où qu'il aille je l'accompagnerai, dit-elle sans en révéler d'avantage.

Hadès, qui se trouvait pourvu d'un nouveau soutien, reprit la discussion, une assurance nouvelle dans la voix. Les dieux continuèrent alors à débattre. Ils ne semblaient trouver aucun accord. Cela faisait bien une heure que la discussion avait débuté lorsque Pandore décida de prendre à son tour la parole.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi le seigneur Hadès serait concerné par cette menace. Après tout, ce n'est pas à lui de s'occuper de l'avenir de l'humanité, dit-elle en jetant un regard appuyé à Athéna.

Poséidon la regarda d'un air menaçant. Quant à Athéna, prise au dépourvu, elle ne sut que répondre. Anastasia décida d'intervenir, avant que la situation ne s'envenime d'avantage.

\- Pandore, je te prie de retenir tes paroles. Cette discussion ne nous regarde pas, c'est aux dieux qu'il revient d'en parler. De plus, cette situation vous concerne tout autant tant qu'on ne connait pas la cible de l'ennemi. Il s'en est pris aux chevaliers et aux marinas. Pourquoi les spectres ne seraient-ils pas les suivants ?

\- A quel spectre pourrait-il s'en prendre ? Ton Sanctuaire les a tous scellés, répondit-elle d'un ton amer, pourquoi nous allier à ton sanctuaire alors que cet inconnu a permis à mon frère et moi de revenir.

Anastasia serra les poings face aux accusations de Pandore. Elle ne pouvait les nier, ils avaient toujours été ennemis. L'idée de s'allier avec Hadès lui retournait à elle aussi l'estomac. C'était par sa faute que les chevaliers d'or morts avaient dû attaquer le Sanctuaire, se déshonorer pour sauver Athéna. Que les derniers chevaliers d'or vivants avaient perdu la vie. Elle ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner, mais elle savait aussi qu'une alliance était nécessaire.

\- Pandore, je comprends ta rancœur, nous possédons tous la même. Je ne te demande pas de l'oublier. Préférez-vous rester les bras croisés à attendre de savoir s'il est votre ennemi ou non ? Dois-je vous rappeler que vous n'avez plus d'armée ? Et cela est valable aussi pour Poséidon. S'il vous attaque vous serez seuls. Seule Athéna en possède une. L'ennemi est puissant et a le pouvoir de rivaliser avec les dieux. Ce n'est pas en restant ici à vous disputer que vous allez pouvoir vous en sortir !

Elle avait pratiquement crié ces derniers mots. La peur du conflit et la volonté de trouver une solution l'avait poussé à s'exprimer. Maintenant qu'elle était au centre de l'attention, elle n'était pas sûre que son intervention ait été la meilleure chose à faire. Athéna était fière des qualités oratoires de son Grand Pôpe, mais elle savait que convaincre ses oncles de réaliser une alliance ne serait pas une tâche si aisée.

Hadès avait écouté cette étrange chevalière à la langue bien déliée avec attention.

\- Je vous trouve bien audacieuse pour répondre à ma sœur et vous inviter dans une discussion qui comme vous l'avez dit ne vous concerne pas. Vous ne vous basez que sur des suppositions. Voudriez-vous que je risque ma vie pour une déesse qui a causé la chute de mon sanctuaire ? demanda-t-il avec un mince sourire.

Anastasia voulu répondre, mais Poséidon la devança.

\- Tu préfères encore te cacher dans ton antre et laisser les autres faires le sale boulot ? dit-il.

La discussion continua alors comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue par l'intervention des deux femmes. Les arguments des dieux recommençaient à devenir sans queue ni tête et chacun campait sur ses positions. La tension était remontée d'un cran. Les dieux commençaient à perdre patience. Ce fut Poséidon qui explosa en premier.

\- Ça suffit ! Cette discussion ne mène nulle part, dit-il en frappant son poing sur la table.

\- Mon cher frère si cela est trop pénible rien ne t'empêche de partir, mais pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi, je ne m'allierai pas à une Déesse qui sacrifierait sa vie pour des humains, dit Hadès.

Ce fut la goutte de trop pour Athéna qui perdit à son tour patience. Elle laissa son cosmos imprégner la pièce, plus virulent qu'auparavant. Les chevaliers étaient tous en alerte, prêts à bondir pour protéger leurs dieux. C'est dans cette atmosphère qu'une voix puissante retentit.

\- Athéna, Poséidon, Hadès ça suffit ! Le temps n'est plus aux enfantillages. Je vous attends sur l'Olympe.

Les trois dieux n'eurent pas le temps de réagir qu'ils disparurent dans une lumière dorée, laissant seuls leurs chevaliers. Les personnes restantes se redressèrent aussitôt, paniquées. Sorrento, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'alors, empoigna violemment Pandore :

\- Qu'avez-vous fait au seigneur Poséidon ? cria-t-il.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien, articula-t-elle péniblement, demande plutôt à ces chevaliers. Où se trouve le seigneur Hadès ?

Les chevaliers n'eurent pas le temps de répliquer car un homme était apparu face à eux. Il portait un casque avec des ailes, ainsi qu'un caducée dans sa main. Son cosmos ne permettait pas de douter de sa nature de dieu.

\- Oula, l'atmosphère semble tendue, je peux repartir si vous préférez, dit-il d'un ton rieur.

Sorrento lâcha Pandore qui retomba au sol en se massant la gorge.

\- Je préfère ça, ce serait bête qu'une aussi belle femme se fasse blesser en ma présence, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur, laissez-moi me présenter. Je suis Hermès, le messager des dieux, et je suis là, et bien, pour vous apporter un message ! Un instant s'il vous plaît, je dois le retrouver !

Il se mit à fouiller dans sa besace qui semblait beaucoup plus remplie qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Les chevaliers, trop stupéfaits pour agir, observaient ce curieux individu.

\- Ah, c'est le bon ! Alors « Moi, Zeus, roi des dieux, maître de l'Olympe, etc, etc ai convoqué les dieux Athéna, Poséidon et Hadès pour une réunion d'urgence au mont Olympe. Les chevaliers, marinas, spectres sont priés de se rendre dans leur sanctuaire respectif en préparant le retour de leur dieu et en se préparant à la guerre, blabla » bref vous avez compris le message. Je vous laisse, j'en ai d'autres à livrer, aéroport !

Et il disparut sans crier gare, laissant le mot tomber au sol. Le sceau de Zeus était visible au bas du papier, ne laissant aucun doute sur la provenance du message. Zeus était intervenu dans la dispute des trois dieux, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis des millénaires. La situation devait être plus grave qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginée. Pandore disparut aussitôt pour rentrer aux enfers. Sorrento sortit de la pièce sans adresser un mot aux chevaliers. Ces derniers se consultèrent du regard et décidèrent de rentrer. Si leur déesse ne rentrait pas avant une semaine, ils retourneraient l'Olympe de fond en comble pour la retrouver.

* * *

Zeus était assis sur son trône et faisait face à ses deux frères et sa fille. Une éternité s'était écoulée depuis la dernière fois où ils s'étaient tous retrouvés réunis. Etant le roi des dieux, il ne pouvait intervenir dans les disputes de sa famille. S'il avait pu, cela ferait longtemps qu'il y aurait mis un terme, ne serais-ce que pour calmer Héra. Et voilà que l'occasion se présentait à lui, dans une situation beaucoup plus grave qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

\- Mes chers frères et ma fille, je vous ai réuni sur l'Olympe car l'heure est grave.

Poséidon et Hadès le regardait avec hostilité. Appliquer son plan ne serait pas une chose aisée et cela pourrait mener l'humanité à sa perte mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il reprit alors d'une voix plus grave :

\- Nous avons perdu le contrôle du Tartare, annonça-t-il sans préambule.

Le choc se peignit sur le visage des dieux. Le Tartare était la prison des dieux où étaient enfermé tous leurs pires ennemis, dont leur père Cronos.

\- Mais comment est-ce possible ? commença Poséidon, le tartare n'était pas censé être inviolable ?

\- La destruction du corps d'Hadès en Elysion a provoqué un déséquilibre dans les forces qui maintenaient la prison, poursuivit Zeus.

Un air de culpabilité se peignit sur le visage d'Athéna. Cette situation était donc sa faute. Zeus, voyant la peine d'Athéna, reprit la parole d'une voix plus douce :

\- Ma fille, ne prends pas seule le poids de la culpabilité, cette faute est partagée entre nous tous. Les guerres saintes successives ont fragilisé le sceau pendant des millénaires. Je suis resté neutre dans les conflits dans le but de ramener l'équilibre mais cela n'a servi à rien si ce n'est à empirer la situation.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Zeus endossait la responsabilité de ses actions et c'est ce qui permit à Poséidon et à Hadès de se rendre compte de l'ampleur de la situation, ils n'avaient jamais vu leur frère aussi inquiet.

\- Un individu s'est introduit en enfer et à réussi à atteindre le Tartare pour provoquer son ouverture. Nos renseignements sont maigres et nous ne connaissons pas l'identité de ceux qui se sont échappés pour le moment. Tout l'Olympe est sur ses gardes. Les artefacts que l'ennemi a utilisés n'auraient pas dû avoir le pouvoir de vous ramener à la vie dans vos propres corps. C'est forcément une part du plan de l'ennemi, il vous faudra être prudent. Je m'occuperais des défenses célestes pendant que vous vous occuperez de celles de la Terre, c'est là que l'ennemi frappera en premier.

\- Tu nous envoies encore faire ton boulot si je comprends bien, dit Poséidon sur un ton de reproche, sans armée comment veux-tu que l'on résiste aux forces du Tartare ? Même Athéna n'a pas la force nécessaire, tu l'as bien vu !

\- Nous reviendrons sur ce sujet plus tard. La chose la plus importante est que vous formiez une alliance, répondit Zeus.

Poséidon se mit aussitôt à protester. Hadès quant à lui resta muré dans le silence. Bien qu'il soit indifférent au sort des humains et dans une moindre mesure à celui des dieux, il ne pouvait pas ignorer la menace que représentait son père. Il s'était porté volontaire pour surveiller les portes du Tartare pour empêcher qu'il ne s'échappe. Il haïssait plus que tout l'homme qui avait dévoré ses enfants. Seule la bienveillance de Rhéa avait protégé Zeus, qui les avait libérés par la suite pour mener une guerre contre les titans. La guerre l'avait profondément marqué et ils n'avaient arraché la victoire que par pure chance.

\- Poséidon, tais-toi, déclara Hadès.

Poséidon s'attendait à ce qu'Hadès le soutienne, après tout les deux n'appréciaient pas leur frère.

\- As-tu donc oublié ce que nous a fait Cronos ? Tu laisserais une telle menace en liberté ?

Athéna ne pouvait intervenir. Elle n'était pas encore née que Cronos était déjà enfermé au Tartare. Elle avait seulement entendu d'effrayantes histoires sur son règne. La façon dont il traitait les humains, tels des esclaves. Elle ne pouvait permettre qu'il reprenne le pouvoir.

Poséidon, de son côté, n'avait pas non plus oublié et il n'était pas aussi stupide que ses frères voulaient le penser. Lui aussi ne portait pas son père dans son cœur et ce qu'il souhaitait le plus était la vengeance, mais il n'était pas suicidaire non plus. Dans l'état actuel, ils ne pouvaient mener une guerre contre Cronos. Une alliance ne les avancerait pas non plus sans leur armée. Cependant il connaissait aussi Zeus, il ne les aurait jamais convoqués sans avoir une idée en tête. Il poursuivit :

\- Je suppose, mon frère, que si tu nous as amené ici c'est que tu dois avoir un plan ?

Zeus reporta son attention sur Poséidon et il ne put retenir un mince sourire. Son frère n'était pas réputé pour être le plus fin des stratèges et préférait l'action aux paroles mais il pouvait se montrer pertinent par moment.

\- Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, je veux que vous formiez une alliance et que vous le juriez sur le Styx.

Les dieux ne surent quoi répondre. Un serment juré sur le Styx était inviolable et éternel. Ils ne pourraient revenir sur leur promesse.

\- Je ne peux vous obliger à le faire et vous renonceriez à vos idéaux en le faisant, poursuivit Zeus, Je ne suis pas assez fou pour penser que vous abandonneriez vos conflits aussi facilement. Mais la situation l'exige.

Ce fut Athéna qui réagit en première.

-Père, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, une alliance à ce prix signerait la fin de l'humanité. Je ne pourrais plus m'opposer à mes oncles contre leur idéaux.

\- Cette menace nous concerne tous et tu penses encore à ta chère humanité, soupira Poséidon.

\- Avec les maigres informations que tu nous donnes, nous ne pouvons réaliser un tel serment, ajouta Hadès.

Zeus le savait bien, mais il ne pouvait pas dévoiler la suite de son plan avant d'être sûr qu'ils s'allient de leur propre volonté. Le dévoiler fausserait leur jugement. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent un accord, et vite.

* * *

Les chevaliers rassemblèrent rapidement leur affaire et se rendirent au jet de la société Graal. Tatsumi était resté à l'intérieur et s'inquiétait de ne pas voir Saori revenir avec ses chevaliers. Il servait la famille Kido depuis des années mais il avait toujours un peu de mal à suivre toutes ces histoires de divinités. Il lui était inconcevable de perdre Saori, il la considérait comme sa propre fille. En arrivant, Anastasia lut tout de suite l'inquiétude sur son visage, et décida de lui révéler ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Ah ! mais … c'est terrible ! vous voulez dire que Poséidon et Hadès sont revenus ! Les deux plus grands ennemis de mademoiselle et vous l'avait laissée partir avec eux ! cria-t-il

\- Crois-moi Tatsumi ça ne nous fait pas plaisir mais nous ne pouvons pas nous opposer immédiatement à Zeus, du moins tant que nous ne sommes pas sûrs qu'Athéna soit en danger. Elle ne le voudrait pas, répondis-t-elle

Ne sachant quoi répliquer, il laissa les chevaliers monter à bord de l'avion et partit donner ses instructions au pilote. Chaque chevalier prit une place éloignée des autres, préférant rester seul pour la durée du voyage. Kiki s'était installé à l'avant de l'avion. Il n'aimait pas les transports, il aurait pu se téléporter directement au sanctuaire mais au vu de ce qu'il s'était passé, il ne voulait pas laisser les deux chevalières seules. Il avait revu l'homme qui lui avait enlevé son maitre. Préparé depuis sa plus tendre enfance à succéder à Mu, la vie d'un chevalier étant souvent courte, sa perte n'en resta pas pour autant moins douloureuse. Il voyait en Mu le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu. La haine qu'il ressentait pour Hadès était intacte et le fait qu'Athéna soit avec lui le rendait fou d'angoisse. Il savait qu'Anastasia ressentait les mêmes sentiments et il respectait le calme qu'elle affichait malgré la situation. S'il avait été à sa place, il n'était pas sûr qu'il ait été capable de prendre les bonnes décisions.

Isaya elle s'était assise près d'un hublot, elle s'était aussitôt enfermée dans ses pensées. Elle avait fait rater la mission que lui avait confiée sa déesse. Il est vrai qu'ils avaient retrouvé les artefacts mais elle avait provoqué le réveil des dieux, ce qui était la pire situation possible. Etait-elle digne de sa place ? Qu'en aurait pensé Saga ?

Anastasia prit place sur le premier siège qu'elle aperçut. En tant que Grand Pôpe elle se sentait responsable de la situation toute entière. Si elle avait été capable d'agir plus rapidement, de retrouver la trace de l'ennemi, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé. Elle repensa aussi au moment où elle avait vu Isaya étendue dans son lit. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peur. Puis elle avait provoqué Hadès sans le savoir. Elle devait se montrer beaucoup plus responsable. La guerre arrivait et le Sanctuaire avait besoin d'un Grand Pôpe exemplaire.


	10. Chapter 10

**Voici le nouveau chapitre !**

 **L'action n'est pas vraiment encore de retour... mais il y une révélation qui devrait être des plus intéressante ...**

 **Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre.**

 **En espérant qu'il vous plaise !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire :)**

* * *

A leur arrivée, les trois chevaliers retrouvèrent le sanctuaire plongé dans une atmosphère paisible, inconscient du danger qui planait. Kiki prit aussitôt congé de ses amies. Il se dirigea vers son temple pour réparer l'armure d'Isaya. Elle avait subi de nombreux dégâts suite à l'affrontement contre Macbeth, cette tâche allait donc lui prendre un certain temps. De plus, il allait devoir passer en revue toutes les armures du sanctuaire pour se préparer à d'éventuelles attaques.

Isaya regarda son ami s'éloigner avec son armure sans dire un mot. Son visage ne laissait paraître aucune émotion mais Anastasia voyait bien que son amie était troublée. Les deux jeunes femmes furent soudainement sorties de leurs pensées par un cri de douleur. Isaya sursauta : l'ennemi serait-il déjà passé à l'action ? Avait-il profité de leur absence pour passer à l'offensive ? Elle voulu faire appel à son armure avant de se souvenir qu'elle était en possession de Kiki. Anastasia, qui avait identifié la provenance de ce son, éclata de rire devant la réaction de son amie.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est un bruit des plus habituels quand Lorélia est responsable de l'entrainement, dit Anastasia d'un ton amusé.

Isaya se retourna vers Anastasia, incrédule. Comment la charmante et douce chevalière du Cancer, le petit ange du sanctuaire, pouvait être à l'origine d'un tel son ? Anastasia se reprit et regarda son amie. Il est vrai qu'Isaya n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de voir Lorélia pendant les entraînements, si l'on pouvait encore appeler ça un entraînement …

\- Tu sais, les chevaliers d'or ont toujours quelques points en commun avec leurs prédécesseurs et … hum comment dire ? Disons que Lorélia n'est pas devenue chevalière d'or du Cancer par hasard, avoua Anastasia.

\- Comment ça ? demanda aussitôt Isaya, curieuse.

\- Tu le verras par toi-même, répondit Anastasia d'un ton énigmatique.

Elle ne put que suivre Anastasia avec une pointe d'appréhension. Elles arrivèrent au niveau de l'arène d'où provenaient les cris. On pouvait discerner la petite chevalière du Cancer au milieu de la foule. Cette dernière arborait une expression qu'Isaya ne lui connaissait guère. Un frisson lui parcourut le corps. Lorélia n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence des deux chevalières, trop absorbée par le supplice qu'elle était en train d'affliger aux jeunes chevaliers. Elle avait défié toutes les personnes présentes dans l'arène, mais les plus braves étaient déjà à terre, un rictus de douleur sur le visage, tandis que les autres la regardaient, trop effrayés pour tenter quoique ce soit.

\- Si vous ne venez pas à moi, dit-elle d'une voix qui n'avait plus rien d'angélique, c'est moi qui viendrai à vous.

Elle disparut un court instant pour se retrouver parmi les autres chevaliers. Isaya eut mal pour eux. Ce fut une pluie de coups qui s'abattit sur ces derniers, Lorélia ne se retenant pas. On pouvait entendre d'ici les os qui se brisaient. Elle n'hésitait pas à viser vicieusement les points faibles de ses adversaires. Les chevaliers furent bientôt tous à terre sans avoir réussi à porter un seul coup à l'encontre de cette dernière.

Anastasia avait observé le combat avec attention, les chevaliers de bronze avaient fait quelques progrès. Cependant leur niveau était toujours insuffisant, il allait falloir doubler leurs entraînements.

Lorélia aperçut finalement les deux chevalières qui avaient pris place dans les gradins. Un sourire radieux illumina son visage.

\- Vous ne pourriez pas venir me donner un coup de main au lieu de rester plantées là à regarder, cria-t-elle à leur encontre.

Les chevaliers eurent un élan d'espoir à la vue de leur grand Pôpe et de la chevalière des Gémeaux, espérant qu'elles reprennent leur entrainement, mais cela fut de courte durée.

\- Je suis désolée mais je passe mon tour, répondit Isaya en se relevant.

Voir ses chevaliers se faire largement dominer par Lorélia lui avait rappelé son échec. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à assumer l'entraînement d'autres chevaliers. Elle quitta l'arène et se dirigea vers le temple des Gémeaux. Anastasia regarda son amie partir sans esquisser un geste pour la retenir. Isaya devait apprendre à surmonter elle-même ses échecs. Elle se retourna vers Lorélia :

\- J'étais juste venue apprécier ton entraînement, je vois que tu t'en sors à merveille. Je te laisse continuer, répondit-elle.

Un sourire sadique naquit sur le visage de Lorélia :

\- Avec joie.

Toute trace de couleur quitta le visage des chevaliers de bronze.

\- Je voulais te demander un service, est-ce que tu pourrais rassembler tous les chevaliers du Sanctuaire en fin d'après-midi, j'aurai une annonce à faire, demanda Anastasia.

\- Pas de souci, répondit la petite chevalière.

Anastasia s'apprêtait à quitter l'arène lorsque Lorélia l'interpella :

\- Ana, Ikki est de retour au Sanctuaire !

Elle ne se retourna pas et poursuivit son chemin. Lorélia ne pouvait pas voir le pli soucieux entre les sourcils d'Anastasia mais elle se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose étrange. La réaction d'Isaya n'était pas habituelle, elle ne refusait jamais un entrainement et celle d'Anastasia était suspecte. Il faudrait qu'elle en parle à Kiki. Mais avant toute chose, il fallait finir l'entraînement. Des cris se firent à nouveau entendre dans l'arène.

* * *

Arrivée à son temple, Isaya pénétra dans la salle de bains et se glissa dans l'eau chaude du bain. Ses muscles se détendirent aussitôt, libérant la contraction qu'elle avait accumulée pendant ces derniers jours. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa première mission tourne ainsi. Elle ne l'avait pas montré aux autres mais la technique que Macbeth avait employée l'avait profondément affectée. Le vide, le temps infini qui semblait s'être écoulé … Cela avait failli la rendre folle. Elle ne voulait plus subir une pareille torture. Et pourtant, s'il le fallait elle donnerait sa vie pour Athéna, elle combattrait cent fois Macbeth. Elle se remémorait peu à peu le combat. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas déployé toutes ses forces. Encore une fois, elle se révélait pathétique. Les porteurs de l'armure des Gémeaux comptaient autrefois parmi les plus puissants chevaliers d'or. Elle avait senti l'espoir des autres chevaliers le jour où elle avait endossé l'armure et leur désillusion quand ils avaient constaté son incompétence. Elle avait eu une lueur d'espoir en se retrouvant face au cosmos de Saga qui l'avait aidée à devenir plus forte. Mais même après l'entraînement qu'il lui avait procuré elle se trouvait encore à mille lieux de son niveau. Elle ne connaissait qu'une seule technique liée à son armure et c'était loin d'être la plus puissante. Elle aurait tellement souhaité qu'il soit encore à ses cotés pour lui donner des conseils. Dès le début, elle savait qu'il était mort depuis des années et qu'il allait à nouveau disparaître, mais malgré ça, elle s'était attachée à lui. Il était à la fois autoritaire et bienveillant. Les larmes qu'elle avait retenues tout ce temps se mirent à ruisseler sur ses joues.

* * *

Un certain temps s'écoula avant qu'elle ne retrouve ses moyens. Elle se ressaisit et s'essuya les yeux. Elle s'était assez apitoyée sur son sort. Il était temps pour elle de s'entraîner et de devenir plus forte quitte à accepter toute aide qu'on lui proposerait. Elle se rhabilla et sortit de son temple.

Anastasia venait d'arriver devant la porte de son bureau lorsqu'elle ressentit le cosmos d'Ikki. Elle attendit un moment, sa main posée sur la poignée. Ikki l'attendait depuis qu'il l'avait sentie revenir au Sanctuaire. Elle poussa un soupir et entra dans la pièce. Ikki était assis dans son siège et lui faisait face. Elle n'osa pas le regarder plus longtemps et se mit à scruter son bureau. Elle constata que Lorélia n'avait pas pris la peine de remédier au désordre ambiant. Le silence commençait à agacer Ikki qui prit la parole.

\- N'as-tu donc rien à dire ?

\- Je suis de retour, répondit-elle évitant toujours son regard.

Il arqua un sourcil : ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait. Il n'aimait pas être en conflit avec elle mais leur dernière discussion l'avait blessé même s'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde. Elle était allée trop loin dans ses paroles.

\- Je m'attendais plutôt à des excuses ou à des explications, répliqua-t-il.

\- Des excuses ? en quel honneur ? rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Ton comportement de la dernière fois était inexcusable _._

Elle serra les poings, elle n'aimait pas la tournure que cette discussion prenait. Elle n'allait pas endosser toute la responsabilité. Après tout, c'est lui qui lui avait menti. Les derniers événements, la fatigue et la peur accumulés avaient usé sa patience, elle ne put se retenir.

\- Mon comportement ?! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai masqué la vérité, tu m'as trahie ! hurla-t-elle.

La colère commençait à s'emparer de son corps. Ikki était bien plus que son maître, il était comme un membre de sa famille, comme un grand frère. Elle aurait été prête à sacrifier sa vie pour le protéger. Elle savait qu'il pouvait se montrer froid et distant mais il était loyal et aimant quand on le connaissait. Elle lui faisait aveuglément confiance et voilà qu'il lui avait menti. Son amie avait failli mourir et elle ne voulait même pas penser aux autres conséquences de ce mensonge.

\- J'ai fait ça pour te protéger, répondit-il sur un ton posé, tu n'avais pas la tête assez claire pour prendre en charge cette mission.

\- Me protéger ? Au point d'envoyer mes amis aux mains de l'ennemi ? Par tes manigances, j'ai failli perdre Isaya, si Poséidon n'avait pas…

Elle s'arrêta aussitôt, se rendant compte qu'elle en avait trop dit.

\- Si Poséidon quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix dangereusement calme.

Elle sentit le cosmos d'Ikki s'embraser. Beaucoup de personnes auraient été intimidées par l'aura qui irradiait d'Ikki mais elle n'en faisait pas partie.

\- Cela ne te concerne pas, seules les personne ayant participé à la mission sont autorisées à me questionner, s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton sec.

\- Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de te rappeler que je suis au courant pour la mission, alors réponds-moi ! exigea-t-il.

Elle était prise au piège, à quoi bon lui mentir. Elle lui expliqua les événements de la mission. Plus son récit avançait, plus le cosmos d'Ikki se chargeait de colère.

\- Tu l'as laissée partir avec eux ! s'indigna-t-il.

Anastasia avait rarement vu son maitre se mettre dans un tel état de fureur.

\- La situation nous a échappé, Zeus les a convoqués sur l'Olympe, se justifia-t-elle devant le regard chargé de reproches d'Ikki.

\- Cela ne justifie pas le fait que vous l'ayez laissée partir. En tant que chevalier, il était de votre devoir de protéger notre déesse, répliqua-t-il en haussant le ton.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me rappelles mon rôle de chevalier. Selon toi nous aurions dû intervenir quitte à provoquer une guerre ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'aurait voulu Athéna ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Ikki ne sut quoi répondre.

\- Si tu me l'avais annoncé plus tôt, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! Mais selon toi je n'avais pas besoin de savoir.

\- Et tu aurais sauté dans la gueule du loup sans penser à ta vie et aux responsabilités qui te sont propres ! cria-t-il, choisir cette armure n'était déjà pas suffisant ?

\- Mon choix ne te concerne pas. Mon rôle est de guider au mieux les chevaliers et de leur attribuer les missions, mais cela tu ne l'as pas pris en compte. Encore une fois, comment veux-tu que j'accomplisse ma tâche si on ne me permet pas de l'effectuer ? Ne serais-je donc jamais assez à la hauteur pour toi ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle quitta aussitôt son bureau. Les larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux et elle ne voulait pas qu'Ikki la voit ainsi. Elle décida de se rendre devant l'autel consacré à leur déesse. Arrivée devant la statue d'Athéna, elle laissa libre cours à son chagrin.

Lorsqu'Anastasia retrouva ses esprits, le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher. Elle devait à présent affronter les chevaliers présents au sanctuaire. Lorélia l'avait prévenue que tout le monde était rassemblé dans l'arène et attendait la venue du grand Pôpe. Elle prit donc la direction de l'assemblée. Elle ne savait pas comment annoncer la nouvelle. Elle arriva bien trop vite à destination. La plupart des chevaliers discutaient entre eux, chacun allait de son hypothèse. Ce n'était pas tout les jours que le grand Pôpe les rassemblait dans l'arène. Anastasia usa de son cosmos pour obtenir le silence de l'assemblée. Toutes les personnes présentes se retournèrent.

\- Chevaliers, si je vous ai réunis, c'est pour vous annoncer qu'une guerre se prépare. Nous ne connaissons pas l'ennemi mais cette menace n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Athéna est en ce moment-même sur l'Olympe. expliqua-t-elle.

Elle put lire la peur qui s'était installée sur les visages des personnes présentes. Elle ne divulgua pas la partie sur le retour des oncles de leur déesse parmi les vivants de peur de provoquer une syncope chez les plus jeunes chevaliers. Après tout elle ne savait pas encore s'ils seraient leur ennemi ou non. Elle poursuivit :

\- Je serai intransigeante sur l'entraînement. Ceux ou celles qui ne s'y présentent pas auront des sanctions. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous montrer faible face à cette menace. Nous sommes les chevaliers d'Athéna, notre devoir est de défendre l'humanité au péril de notre vie. N'oubliez jamais pourquoi vous êtes présents et ce que représentent les armures qui vous ont choisis. Ceci est à la fois un honneur mais aussi un devoir que nous devons remplir.

Sur ces paroles, elle quitta l'arène et se dirigea vers le palais. Un brouhaha s'éleva derrière elle mais elle ne pouvait pas répondre à leur question pour le moment. Elle voulait consulter ses recherches pour tenter de trouver l'identité de l'ennemi. De son coté, Isaya, qui avait assisté au rassemblement, retourna à son entraînement, elle n'avait rien appris de plus que ce qu'elle ne savait déjà.

Lorélia, sentant qu'on lui cachait quelque chose, décida de mener sa propre enquête. Elle avait été choquée d'apprendre qu'Athéna était retenue sur l'Olympe mais elle était sûre qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre qu'Anastasia ne leur avait pas révélé. Elle se dirigea alors tout naturellement vers la maison du Bélier. En arrivant à proximité de cette dernière elle sentit le cosmos de son ami. Il n'avait pas participé à la cérémonie, trop plongé dans son travail. Elle s'introduit dans la demeure de ce dernier et la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut l'armure des Gémeaux qui était dans un état lamentable. Alors la menace était donc bel et bien réelle. Le corps de cette dernière se mit à trembler. Kiki apparut à ses côtés et il lut la peur dans son regard. Il la prit dans ses bras. Lorélia ne sut comment réagir à cette proximité soudaine. Son visage prit une jolie teinte rouge. Au bout de quelques instants Kiki prit conscience de son geste et s'écarta aussitôt de son amie, une teinte aussi écarlate que ses cheveux sur le visage

\- Heu… je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, s'excusa-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, bredouilla-t-elle.

Ils n'osaient plus se regarder dans les yeux. Mais ce moment de gêne prit fin quand Lorélia reporta son regard sur l'armure de son amie qui jonchait le sol.

\- Dit Kiki, c'est bien l'armure d'Isaya que tu répares ?

Surpris par cette soudaine question, Kiki posa son regard sur ladite armure avant de répondre.

\- En effet, répondit-il.

Lorélia n'osait plus poser à son ami la question qui la taraudait depuis l'annonce d'Anastasia. Elle avait peur de sa réponse. En voyant cette armure, elle ne put que repenser au moment où Anastasia avait franchi les portes du sanctuaire suite à sa mission, à moitié morte. Elle comprenait mieux l'attitude d'Isaya plus tôt dans la journée. Une armure d'or ne s'abîmait pas si facilement, le combat avait dû être terrible. Ce fut Kiki qui brisa le silence qui était à nouveau devenu pesant.

\- Ça te dirait une tasse de thé ?

Il voyait bien le trouble de Lorélia.

-Avec plaisir, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à discuter de tout et de rien. Lorélia évita la question pour laquelle elle était venue le voir. Kiki, quant à lui, ne parlait pas de l'annonce faite par le grand Pôpe. Anastasia leur avait demandé d'éviter de répandre la nouvelle tant qu'ils n'en sauraient pas plus.

* * *

Les jours passèrent sans grand changement. Tous les chevaliers se préparaient en vue des batailles à venir, sans savoir la nature réelle du danger. Les entraînements avaient été confiés à Marine et Shaina qui excellaient dans ce domaine. Les chevaliers d'or s'entraînaient dans leur coin. Isaya resta la plupart de son temps dans l'arène, ignorant le couvre-feu imposé par Athéna. Elle avait envoyé promener tout les chevaliers qui avaient osé lui demander de se ménager. Seule Anastasia aurait pu lui dire quelque chose mais cette dernière restait enfermée dans son bureau depuis l'annonce qu'elle avait faite aux chevaliers. Anastasia s'inquiétait de plus en plus car elle restait sans nouvelles d'Athéna depuis sa disparition avec Zeus.

Elle était plongée dans ses recherches, elle voulait à tout prix connaître l'identité de cet ennemi pour se préparer du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Ses méthodes d'organisation ne l'aidaient guère à progresser. Agacée par ses cheveux, elle voulut les repousser derrière son épaule. Elle insuffla sans s'en rendre compte du cosmos dans son geste. Une odeur de brulé se répandit dans la pièce. Réalisant que cela provenait d'elle, elle vit avec horreur ses cheveux qui s'étaient mis à flamber. D'un geste rapide elle les coupa et éteignit le feu qui risquait de se propager aux documents hautement inflammables. Soupirant devant sa propre bêtise, elle égalisa du mieux qu'elle put. Sa magnifique crinière qui lui assurait une victoire au concours de la plus belle chevelure du sanctuaire était devenue un peu plus courte. Elle allait devoir demander à Lorélia d'arranger ça. Elle se dit qu'elle avait fait assez de dégâts comme ça et se décida à prendre l'air.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit sur le terrain d'entraînement, elle aperçut Isaya qui devait s'entraîner depuis quelques heures vu la pellicule de sueur sur son front. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit : elle prit une pierre et la lança sur cette dernière. Isaya,,qui avait senti l'arrivée d'Anastasia, rattrapa la pierre. Sans prononcer une parole les deux chevalières commencèrent à se battre l'une contre l'autre. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques heures qu'Isaya remarqua le changement capillaire de son amie.

\- Ana, tu as fait quoi à tes cheveux ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu n'es décidément pas bien observatrice aujourd'hui si tu ne le remarques que maintenant, répondit sarcastiquement Anastasia.

Isaya n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à se faire charrier et ne répondit rien attendant qu'Ana réponde à sa question. Cette dernière poussa un soupir.

\- Comment dire, un accident malencontreux, impliquant une centaine de démons des enfers qui ont surgi dans mon bureau, j'étais submergée. Je me suis battue pour ma vie et au final j'ai dû sacrifier ma magnifique chevelure dorée pour sauver l'humanité, déclara fièrement Anastasia, espérant dérider Isaya.

Cela eut l'effet escompté puisqu' Isaya ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant le mensonge de son amie. Elle la regarda ensuite attendant la vraie version :

\- Bon ce n'est pas vrai, j'avoue tout je les ai malencontreusement brûlés, répondit cette dernière en grommelant.

Isaya ne put s'empêcher de rire à nouveau en s'imaginant la scène. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour qu'une chose pareille lui arrive. Elle la regarda plus attentivement. Le fait que ses cheveux soient plus courts lui donnait un air plus mature, mais il fallait harmoniser la coupe.

\- Ça te va bien, reprit Isaya, mais je crois que tu aurais tout de même besoin d'un peu d'aide pour égaliser tout ça. Allez viens je vais t'arranger ça

-C'est vrai ? Tu es sûre de tes compétences ? demanda Anastasia d'un ton inquiet avant de soupirer, de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix.

Isaya ne se débrouilla pas trop mal et lui fit un carré plongeant. Cela leur fit du bien de se retrouver ainsi , oubliant tous leurs autres soucis. Elles décidèrent de s'entraîner à nouveau et leur combat reprit de plus belle. Aucune d'elles n'avait envie de laisser l'autre dominer. Certains chevaliers qui passaient dans le coin s'arrêtèrent pour admirer le spectacle qu'offraient les deux chevalières. L'enthousiasme de ces dernières leur donna l'envie de faire eux aussi de leur mieux.

Elles s'arrêtèrent au bout de quelques heures le soleil étant haut dans le ciel. Elles s'écroulèrent sur le sol à bout de souffle. Anastasia brisa le silence.

\- Je me suis disputée avec Ikki.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Anastasia lui avait parlé du caractère explosif de son maître, mais le ton qu'elle avait employé laissait penser que ce n'était pas une dispute habituelle. Elle lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle était partie en mission. Isaya pouvait comprendre que le comportement d'Ikki ait blessé Anastasia, mais il fallait aussi qu'Anastasia considère la situation du point de vue d'Ikki. Elle aussi ferait tout pour protéger ses amis. Isaya se remémora alors son propre échec qu'elle avait réussi à oublier pendant plusieurs heures. Anastasia voyant le comportement de son amie changer à nouveau, elle reprit la parole.

\- Isaya arrête de te morfondre, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Mais si je n'avais pas été aussi faible, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé, répondit-elle en serrant les poings.

\- Ton raisonnement ne sert à rien, il faut que tu arrêtes de te torturer l'esprit sinon tu n'avanceras jamais. Ce qui s'est passé ne peut plus changer, il faut aller de l'avant. Si Kiki avait réagi de la même manière, il ne serait jamais devenu chevalier d'or du Bélier, rétorqua Anastasia.

\- Que vient-il faire dans la discussion ?

Il y a dix ans, Kiki aurait déjà pu devenir chevalier, reprit Anastasia ignorant la remarque d'Isaya, bien qu'il soit très jeune, il connaissait la plupart des techniques de son armure. Il aurait pu venir en aide à son maitre Mu face au spectre s'il avait été plus fort, si on suit ton raisonnement. Mais il n'a jamais pensé comme ça, et personne ne le lui a reproché. Cet évènement l'a poussé à devenir plus fort. En pensant que tout est de ta faute et en te dépréciant de la sorte tu ne feras jamais de progrès. Sers-toi de cet échec comme une force, tires-en des leçons pour ne plus reproduire les mêmes erreurs.

Isaya comprit où elle voulait en venir. Elle essayait de la réconforter, et cela lui fit chaud au coeur. Elle n'avait fait aucun progrès lors des derniers jours bien qu'elle se soit entraînée avec la force du désespoir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle avait affronté Anastasia et oublié son échec qu'elle avait bien combattu.

\- Merci pour ces précieux conseils, dit-elle à Anastasia avec un grand sourire, je tâcherai de ne pas les oublier.

\- Pas de quoi, répondit cette dernière, les amis sont là pour ça. Je te remercie encore pour cette coupe et ce magnifique combat mais je dois malheureusement retourner à mes occupations.

Anastasia était sur le point de partir quand elle se retourna vers Isaya.

\- Au fait, si tu veux progresser entraîne-toi avec Lorélia, je suis sûre qu'elle ne demande que ça.

Le visage sadique de Lorélia fit surface dans l'esprit d'Isaya, elle fut parcourue d'un frisson. Cependant un entraînement avec la chevalière du Cancer ne l'aiderait qu'à progresser … si elle y survivait.

* * *

Les dieux avaient parlementé pendant plusieurs jours sans interruption. Un accord avait progressivement vu le jour, grâce à l'entêtement de Zeus et à l'esprit stratège d'Athéna. Il était clair que les dieux ne pouvaient renoncer à leur idéaux, pas même dans cette situation. Athéna avait alors exprimé l'idée qu'ils énoncent le serment en y impliquant une durée. Elle savait que sans ça, ils n'accepteraient jamais. La trêve ne durerait ainsi que jusqu'à ce qu'ils réussissent à refermer le Tartare. Ils ne pourraient se nuire entre eux durant tout ce temps. Chaque sanctuaire devrait ouvrir ses portes aux autres en cas de nécessité. Poséidon avait protesté sur ce point-là mais Zeus l'avait rappelé à l'ordre en lui disant qu'une bataille ne pouvait être gagnée si chacun restait de son côté. Il devait être unis. Ils jurèrent tout les trois sur le Styx. Ce fut à partir de ce moment-là que Zeus put enfin commencer à énoncer son plan.

\- Dans l'état actuel de vos Sanctuaires vous ne serez jamais capables d'affronter les créatures du Tartare.

C'est ce que je soutiens depuis le début, ajouta Poséidon s'attirant un regard de reproche de la part de Zeus.

\- Laisse-moi d'abord finir. Il serait possible de trouver de nouveaux porteurs à vos armures mais ceux-ci ne seraient alors pas assez entraînés pour lutter efficacement. C'est pour cela que je permets à Hadès de ressusciter tous les chevaliers et marinas qui ont péri il y a dix ans.

Les trois dieux furent bouche bée, il n'y avait jamais eu pareil antécédent.

\- Je l'autorise à leur donner une vraie vie, poursuivit Zeus, et non une existence éphémère comme celle qu'il avait accordée aux chevaliers d'Athéna il y a dix ans. Cela devrait éviter les sacrifices inutiles, on ne combat jamais mieux que lorsqu'on ignore quand la mort peut nous tomber dessus. Tu ne les réincarneras pas en spectre mais bien en chevalier d'Athéna. Athéna, pour sa part, devra libérer l'âme des spectres d'Hadès retenus dans le rosaire.

Hadès regardait Zeus comme s'il était devenu fou. Pourquoi redonnerait-il vie aux soldats de ses pires ennemis ?

\- Vous n'avez pas le choix, dit Zeus d'un ton implacable, c'est une question de vie ou de mort.

Athéna ne savait qu'en penser. Elle était ravie de pouvoir revoir ses braves chevaliers qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour lui sauver la vie, mais elle devait aussi redonner ses spectres à Hadès. A quoi bon recommencer une guerre sainte qui mettrait en péril l'humanité toute entière ?

Les mêmes troubles agitaient l'esprit de Poséidon. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire :

\- Athéna, je jure sur le Styx que si lors de cette vie humaine, les spectres d'Hadès attaquent à nouveau le Sanctuaire, je te soutiendrai avec mes marinas. Quant à toi Hadès, tu n'as pas intérêt à mener une nouvelle attaque contre la Terre, sinon ton corps sera réduit en tellement de morceaux qu'il te faudra trois millénaires avant de retrouver un semblant d'état de conscience.

Athéna ne comprenait pas d'où venait le désir de Poséidon de l'aider. Il n'aimait pas les humains. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas non plus c'est que Poséidon avait retrouvé la conscience plusieurs fois dans le corps de Julian. Lorsque celui-ci avait entrepris d'aider les humains blessés par le tsunami qu'il avait provoqué, il avait pris conscience de la bonté des humains, de leurs qualités. Ils n'étaient certes pas parfaits, mais ils ne méritaient pas d'être annihilés comme le voulait Hadès.

Hadès n'avait rien dit pour le moment. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de retrouver ses spectres s'il ne pouvait les utiliser comme il le souhaitait. Cependant, sans eux, ils ne pourraient vaincre l'armée de Cronos.

\- Père, si je puis me permettre, dit Athéna, certaines armures ont déjà retrouvé des porteurs. N'auront-ils pas le droit à cette nouvelle chance ?

Zeus sourit face à sa fille:

\- N'aie crainte, tous les chevaliers reviendront à la vie. Héphaïstos leur forgera une armure identique à celles qu'ils portaient.

Hadès protesta aussitôt :

\- Comment peux-tu lui accorder une telle faveur ? Aucune armure ou surplis n'a jamais eu deux exemplaire, ce serait briser les lois du cosmos !

\- Nous avons besoin de toute les forces nécessaires possibles pour le vaincre et même ainsi ce ne sera peut- être pas suffisant. Seules les armures d'or seront reforgées pour la durée des combats. Elles reviendront ici lorsque nous aurons remporté la victoire. Vous devez à présent retourner à vos Sanctuaires. Il me semble que vos soldats soient à deux doigts de forcer les portes de l'Olympe.

* * *

 **Beaucoup de larmes, une nouvelle dispute Ana-Ikki, des cheveux malencontreusement perdus ... mais on s'en fiche ! Les chevaliers vont revenir et c'est tout ce qui compte !**

 **Comment va réagir Anastasia à cette nouvelle ? Isaya sera-t-elle contente de revoir Saga ? Comment va réagir le sanctuaire face à cette alliance ?**

 **Vous le saurez très bientôt ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour, bonjour,

La publication entre les chapitres est trèèès longue, mais il y a un réel travail derrière et j'espère qu ce chapitre vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Anastasia se trouvait dans son bureau lorsqu'une lumière dorée se manifesta. Elle se redressa aussitôt, surprise. Elle eut juste le temps d'identifier sa provenance qu'Athéna apparut mettant fin au halo lumineux avant de s'effondrer, épuisée. Anastasia eut à peine le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

\- Je te remercie Anastasia, dit faiblement Athéna, laisse-moi juste le temps de retrouver mon souffle.

Elle tenta de se redresser par ses propres moyens avant de retomber dans les bras du Grand Pôpe. Athéna s'en voulait, elle n'aurait jamais dû pousser son corps dans un tel degré d'épuisement. Elle avait beau être une déesse, elle avait aussi besoin de repos. Elle ne s'était pas reposée une seule fois depuis les événements de l'hôtel et son corps la faisait chèrement payer. Anastasia ressentait une vive inquiétude, elle ne l'avait vu dans un tel état. Un tas de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit mais dans l'immédiat Athéna avait besoin de repos. Elle la souleva et l'emmena dans sa chambre malgré les faibles protestations de cette dernière.

Le retour de la déesse ne passa pas inaperçu. Tous les chevaliers avaient ressenti son cosmos et beaucoup d'entre eux se rendirent au palais dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Athéna. Ils voulaient savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, mais Anastasia les congédia. Athéna avait besoin de repos et avoir une foule de chevaliers paniqués devant sa porte n'allait pas l'aider. Elle leur ordonna de reprendre leurs activités. Le Grand Pôpe demanda également aux chevaliers d'or de renforcer la garde au sein du Sanctuaire. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé dans la demeure des Dieux, la prudence s'imposait. Les chevaliers d'or obtempérèrent malgré leur inquiétude pour leur déesse. Anastasia ne quitta pas le chevet de sa déesse.

Le jour qui suivit son retour, Athéna reprit conscience. La première chose qu'elle aperçut fut Anastasia lisant un livre. Elle remarqua ensuite qu'elle se trouvait dans son lit. Elle ne se rappelait pas s'être rendue jusqu'à sa chambre… Un léger fard illumina ses joues lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait succombé à la fatigue face à son Grand Pôpe. Elle se souvint alors de sa mission. Elle se redressa aussitôt, effrayant Anastasia qui, plongée dans son livre, ne l'avait pas vue se réveiller.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda aussitôt Anastasia d'une voix inquiète en se rapprochant du lit de sa déesse.

\- Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas Anastasia, répondit-t-elle avec son habituel sourire avant d'ajouter sur un ton plus sérieux, qu'est-il arrivé à tes cheveux ?

Anastasia la fixa quelques instants sans comprendre puis elle se rappela son malheureux accident.

\- Hum, une nouvelle coupe, répondit le Grand Pôpe d'un ton évasif avant de poursuivre, mais plus important, que s'est-il passé là-haut ? Où sont Hadès et Poséidon ?

\- Chaque chose en son temps, répondit calmement Athéna, pourrais-tu d'abord appeler tous les chevaliers, qu'ils soient présent ou non, au Sanctuaire ? Je dois faire une annonce de la plus haute importance.

Anastasia obtempéra aussitôt, bien qu'une centaine de question se bousculaient dans sa tête.

\- Je m'en occupe, déclara-t-elle.

La déesse étant encore trop faible pour utiliser son cosmos, Anastasia se chargea de tous les contacter par télépathie. Elle fut brève :

« Chevaliers, vous devez tous vous rendre au Sanctuaire sur ordre d'Athéna »

Le message était bien trop court et elle savait qu'il avait dû encore plus les inquiéter. Contacter tous les chevaliers était habituellement réservé à Athéna. L'effort nécessitait trop de cosmos pour qu'un chevalier seul s'en occupe. Anastasia avait l'impression qu'elle allait tourner de l'œil d'un moment à l'autre. Le message avait quasiment entamé la totalité de ses réserves de cosmos. Athéna s'en voulait d'avoir demandé cela à son Grand Pôpe mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement, la situation était bien trop grave.

Lorsqu'Anastasia eut fini de reprendre son souffle, Athéna reprit la parole :

\- Anastasia, je suis désolée de vous avoir inquiétés.

Son départ précipité ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de rassurer ses chevaliers. Il était impossible pour les dieux autres que son père de contacter une personne hors de l'Olympe. Zeus lui avait assuré qu'il avait envoyé un message mais connaissant Hermès, elle se doutait que cela n'avait en rien / pas aidé à dissiper l'inquiétude de ses chevaliers.

Elle lui raconta alors tout ce qui s'était passé sur l'Olympe. Elle ne lui cacha rien. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, elle vit Anastasia se raidir de plus en plus.

Lorsque la déesse lui révéla le retour des chevaliers, Anastasia n'aurait pu dire ce qu'elle ressentait exactement. Choc, joie, espoir, peur et colère s'étaient entremêlés, la laissant confuse. Elle resta silencieuse pendant un long moment. Une guerre se préparait contre un ennemi encore plus redoutable qu'elle ne s'en serait doutée et voir les dieux faire une alliance montrait à quel point la menace était terrible. Elle aurait du être sur le pied de guerre, réfléchir à des stratégies, préparer les chevaliers et pourtant elle restait là immobile avec une seule pensée en tête : elle allait revoir son maître. En dix ans il n'y avait pas une seule journée sans qu'elle ne pense à lui. Pourtant ce n'est pas de la joie qu'elle ressentait mais une angoisse profonde. Pour combien de temps allait-elle les revoir ? La guerre ferait des victimes. S'ils revenaient pour qu'elle les perde à nouveau, elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Poséidon et Hadès allaient eux aussi retrouver leur armée. Comme si toutes les précédentes guerres et souffrances n'avaient servi à rien. Les mêmes situations se reproduiraient-elles à nouveau ? Une main se posa alors sur son épaule. Athéna la regardait d'un air apaisant :

\- Anastasia, ais confiance en moi. Je ne laisserai pas se reproduire les événements passés. Je ne suis plus aussi jeune et naïve.

Le fait d'entendre la jeune femme pleine d'assurance lui donna de l'espoir. Elle savait qu'elle ne prononçait pas ces paroles en l'air. Elle ne savait pas ce que l'avenir leur réserverait mais elle avait confiance en sa déesse.

\- Et puis, ajouta Athéna avec un sourire, à l'époque je n'avais pas un Grand Pôpe aussi doué.

Anastasia n'en montra rien, mais ce compliment lui fit plaisir.

* * *

La salle du trône était bien plus spacieuse qu'on ne pouvait le croire car elle réussit à accueillir la chevalerie au grand complet. Les chevaliers attendaient patiemment l'annonce d'Athéna. Les bronzes légendaires s'étaient regroupés dans un coin de la salle. Ils n'avaient pas pu parler à leur déesse et s'inquiétaient. Ils avaient entendu qu'elle s'était rendue sur l'Olympe mais ils n'en savaient pas plus. Le chevalier du Phénix semblait un peu plus au courant mais il n'avait rien voulu dire et pas même Shun n'avait pu le faire changer d'avis. Il semblait encore plus renfrogné que d'habitude.

Un murmure s'éleva lorsque qu'Athéna suivie de son Grand Pôpe entra dans la salle. Elle attendit patiemment que le calme revienne. Hyoga regardait le Grand Pôpe avec une pointe d'appréhension. Leur dernière rencontre n'avait pas été des plus amicales. Il se demanda brièvement si elle lui en voulait encore, mais la connaissant il se doutait que la réponse était positive. Seiya lui n'avait d'yeux que pour Saori, cela faisait un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Elle lui avait terriblement manqué. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard et lui sourit, une chaleur familière enfla dans sa poitrine, Elle devenait de plus en plus radieuse chaque année.

Lorsque le silence revint, Athéna prit la parole :

\- Mes chers chevaliers, si je vous ai réunis c'est pour vous annoncer une terrible nouvelle. Le Tartare a été profané et les êtres qui s'en sont échappés ont déjà mené des offensives contre le Sanctuaire. Lors d'une récente mission ayant pour but de récupérer le trident de Poséidon, un homme du nom de Macbeth a attaqué les chevaliers.

Isaya sentit la honte l'envahir à ces paroles. Athéna n'avait pas prononcé son nom mais les chevaliers allaient bientôt savoir qui était la coupable.

\- Un enchaînement de circonstances a mené au réveil des dieux Poséidon et Hadès.

Si les chevaliers avaient eu l'air inquiet lors de l'annonce de la disparition d'Athéna, ce n'était rien à côté de ce moment-là. Un brouhaha enfla dans la salle, les plus jeunes chevaliers commencèrent à paniquer et les plus anciens n'avaient pas non plus l'air rassuré. Athéna tenta tant bien que mal de les calmer mais cela ne servit à rien. Un puissant cosmos glacial enfla à ses côté. La force et le froid de ce cosmos calma instantanément les chevaliers. Athéna regarda avec gratitude son Grand Pôpe qui avait ramené le silence. Elle poursuivit :

\- Ils ne sont pas revenus en tant qu'ennemis. Ma présence à l'Olympe avait pour but de créer une alliance dans le but de combattre l'ennemi. Poséidon et Hadès ne constitueront plus une menace, ce seront des alliés. Et je vous demande, chevaliers, de coopérer avec eux.

La salle se remplit d'un concert de protestations. Ce que leur demandait leur déesse était inacceptable, comment pouvaient-ils oublier les années de guerre ? Les bronzes légendaires n'avaient aucune confiance envers les dieux malgré l'aide de Poséidon lors de leur combat contre Hadès, cependant ils avaient foi en leur déesse. Si elle leur demandait de coopérer, ils le feraient.

Athéna poursuivit :

\- Cependant ce n'est pas la seule nouvelle. En vertu de cette alliance, Zeus a accordé à Hadès le droit et le devoir de ramener tout les soldats morts lors des guerres d'il y a dix ans.

A cet instant, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Les chevaliers étaient en état de choc.

\- Ainsi nous pourrons mener cette guerre et refermer le Tartare. Chevaliers, tenez-vous prêts à affronter l'ennemi ! Anastasia vous expliquera tous les détails concernant les préparatifs.

Athéna quitta rapidement la salle, avant que les chevaliers ne reviennent à eux et l'assaillent de questions. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas y répondre, mais elle voulait avant tout voir quelqu'un et tout lui expliquer. Elle chargea son Grand Pôpe d'y répondre.

Seiya avait remarqué le départ de Saori. Discrètement, il quitta la salle du trône et se mit à sa poursuite. Il la repéra dans le couloir.

-Saori attend ! cria-t-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir.

Il la rattrapa et la serra aussitôt dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'as manqué, lui dit-il doucement.

\- Toi aussi, avoua-t-elle en s'y blottissant.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant que Seiya prenne la parole :

\- Raconte-moi tout, que s'est-il passé ?

Elle expliqua alors tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours, sans rien omettre, y compris sa dispute avec Anastasia et l'impuissance qu'elle avait ressentie face à ses deux oncles. Seiya ne la lâcha pas un seul instant. Malgré qu'elle soit déesse et lui humain, ils s'aimaient sincèrement. Deux ans plus tôt ils s'étaient avoué leurs sentiments tels deux jeunes adultes. Avec lui, elle pouvait être Saori. Cependant cela lui était interdit et si Zeus l'apprenait, il n'hésiterait pas à les foudroyer tout les deux.

Ils avaient donc caché leur relation même auprès de leurs plus proches amis. C'était rare qu'ils puissent profiter d'être l'un avec l'autre et ils en chérissaient chaque instant.

Seiya l'écouta patiemment. Il la soutenait dans ces décisions, comprenant ses choix. Elle l'emmena ensuite dans un endroit où ils ne seraient pas dérangés et où ils purent poursuivre leur discussion.

* * *

Le vacarme dans la salle du trône ne s'était pas calmé. Les chevaliers discutaient entre eux, essayant de déterminer l'état de la situation. Ceux qui avaient connu la précédente génération se montraient très confiants quant à l'issu de la guerre. Les plus jeunes, eux, étaient inquiets quant aux conséquences d'une guerre. Cependant tous s'accordaient à dire que l'alliance avec Poséidon et Hadès était une très mauvaise idée.

Isaya voulu parler à Anastasia qui était restée dans la salle pour tenter de répondre aux questions des chevaliers. Elle passa sans s'arrêter devant un Kiki qui semblait en état de choc. La petite Lorélia essayait tant bien que mal de lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Narcissa et Kalinka ragotaient comme à leur habitude. Les précédents chevaliers étaient réputés de par leur force mais aussi pour leur beauté... Elles se mettaient au défi de qui en mettrait le plus dans son lit. Isaya ne put retenir un grognement devant le manque de respect évident des deux chevalières mais elle ne dit rien et poursuivit sa route. Elles plaignaient d'avance les chevaliers qui seraient victimes de leurs avances. Quand elle arriva devant Anastasia cette dernière était entourée de chevaliers qui la bombardaient de questions. Isaya se faufila dans la foule, n'hésitant pas à utiliser ses coudes pour avancer. Elle arriva face à Anastasia qui s'arrêta aussitôt pour fixer son amie :

\- Ana, est ce que ça veut dire que Saga va revenir ? demanda Isaya d'une petite voix.

Anastasia voulu aussitôt rassurer son amie :

\- Oui, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne perdras pas ton armure…

Elle vit au visage d'Isaya que ce n'était pas là le problème.

\- Je dois te parler d'une chose, dit Isaya.

Anastasia sut aussitôt que c'était important. Elle quitta la salle avec la chevalière des Gémeaux, abandonnant les chevaliers qui posaient des questions auxquelles elle n'avait pas la réponse. Un concert de protestations enfla, mais elle leur avait donné leur consigne d'entraînement. Ils pouvaient se débrouiller seuls.

Isaya était nerveuse, elle s'apprêtait à lui révéler ce qu'elle lui avait caché pendant plusieurs semaines. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, considérerait-elle cela comme une trahison ? Elle ne pouvait plus garder ça pour elle.

Anastasia l'emmena dans un magnifique jardin adjacent au palais qui, contrairement à celui des Poissons, était entretenu avec soin. Elles se dirigèrent vers une table où elles prirent place. Anastasia sentait que la discussion allait être longue.

Isaya s'assit et hésita. Anastasia ne la brusqua pas et attendit patiemment.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit, commença Isaya, peu après que je sois arrivée au Sanctuaire tu m'as remis une lettre.

Voyant qu'Anastasia était perplexe elle poursuivit :

\- Tu ne t'en souviens plus. Après me l'avoir remise, le sceau t'a tout fait oublier. Ce document avait été créé par Saga …

Elle poursuivit son explication. Anastasia semblait imperturbable derrière son masque et elle ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois.

\- Et ainsi, Saga a sacrifié les dernières traces de cosmos pour me permettre de me réveiller.

Anastasia ne put cacher son étonnement, elle n'avait jamais entendu pareille histoire. Elle comprenait mieux le comportement étrange de son amie. Elle ne douta pas de ses propos, Isaya n'était pas du genre à mentir. Elle écouta son amie lui parler de Saga. Elle voulait se réjouir pour elle, après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait l'opportunité d'avoir un ancien chevalier d'or comme mentor. Elle ne voyait pas de menace pour le Sanctuaire dans ce qu'il s'était passé et cela avait permis de rendre Isaya plus forte.

\- Je comprends, dit-elle enfin, cela a dû être dur pour toi, de ne pas pouvoir en parler … Et puis, tu ne pouvais rêver meilleur maître, c'était l'un des meilleurs chevaliers. Du moins, quand son autre personnalité n'essayait pas de te tuer …

Elle ne le connaissait pas personnellement, mais elle l'avait toujours trouvé majestueux dans son armure. À chaque fois qu'elle le croisait au Sanctuaire, elle était impressionnée par la puissante aura qui l'entourait. Ce fut un choc quand elle apprit ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'Athéna ne reprenne le Sanctuaire.

Isaya sentit tout son corps se détendre face aux paroles d'Anastasia. Elle ne lui en voulait pas.

\- Pour être fort, il l'était ! Je n'ai jamais réussi à lui faire perdre ses moyens ! s'exclama Isaya.

\- Perdre ses moyens ? Quelle technique utilisais-tu donc ? demanda Anastasia d'une voix pleine de sous- entendus.

Les joues d'Isaya se colorèrent :

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! protesta Isaya, il est très fort et ses entraînements étaient implacables.

Pour avoir eu un maître comme Ikki, Anastasia comprenait. Cependant il était trop tentant de taquiner Isaya, c'était si facile, elle prenait tout au premier degré.

\- De ce que je me rappelle, il était plutôt beau garçon, toutes les servantes du sanctuaire avaient des étoiles dans les yeux en l'apercevant, ajouta Anastasia.

\- Oui, enfin non ! Ce n'était pas là la question et puis c'était un fantôme ! Et un chevalier ! Je ne me posais pas la question !

\- Tu sais il n'est pas interdit d'avoir des relations aux Sanctuaire et puis maintenant que tu vas le revoir, tout est possible !

Comprenant enfin que son amie se moquait d'elle, Isaya se tut, quelque peu vexée. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à Saga de la sorte. Il avait été un respectable mentor pour elle et un ami, bien qu'ils n'aient que peu discuté.

\- Je suis désolée Isa, c'était trop tentant, s'excusa Anastasia.

Isaya n'était que peu rancunière, elle pardonna facilement son amie.

\- La raison pour laquelle je voulais te voir c'est que je ne sais pas comment je vais faire. Je m'étais préparée à ne jamais le revoir. S'il était déçu de moi ? Après tout c'est par ma faute, en partie, que Hadès et Poséidon se sont éveillés.

En l'entendant parler ainsi de Saga, Anastasia se rendit compte de l'affection qu'Isaya portait au chevalier. Elle comprenait le principe de cette technique, et ce qu'elle avait rencontré n'était qu'un fragment de cosmos de l'ancien chevalier, pas Saga lui-même. Elle s'inquiéta que son ami n'ait trop idéalisé Saga et qu'en le rencontrant tout cela s'effondre.

\- Il comprendra que tu ne pouvais rien y faire. Nous sommes tous tombés dans le piège de l'ennemi sans rien y voir, mais je doute qu'il se souvienne de toi… Ce n'était qu'un résidu de cosmos, ce n'était pas vraiment lui … Mais voyons le bon côté, il pourra à nouveau t'entraîner ! ajouta Anastasia d'un ton qu'elle voulait enthousiaste.

Elle voyait bien la peine qui s'était dessinée sur le visage d'Isaya. Elle n'avait pas encore pensé à cette possibilité. Elle ne laissa pas la mélancolie l'envahir, elle était chevalier et ils étaient en guerre. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort.

Elle se souvint alors que son amie avait côtoyé ces chevaliers. Elle l'avait dérangé avec ses propres problèmes sans prendre en compte les émotions d'Anastasia.

\- Et toi, comment te sens-tu face à leurs retour ? demanda Isaya.

Anastasia ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle sembla même se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Isaya ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction, ne devait-elle pas être joyeuse de cette nouvelle ? Intriguée, Isaya attendit que son amie prenne la parole.

\- Je me suis résignée à ne plus les voir, donc ça m'a fait un choc d'apprendre leur retour. Bien sûr cela me fait plaisir mais je suis anxieuse, mon premier maître est l'un d'entre-eux, avoua-t-elle.

Isaya était toute ouïe. Anastasia n'avait jamais voulu lui parler de son premier maître, c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Suite aux confidences d'Isaya, elle décida de lever le voile sur une partie de son passé. Elle poursuivit donc sur sa lancée :

\- À mon arrivée au sanctuaire, le Grand Pôpe m'a annoncé que je devrais prendre la relève d'un chevalier d'or à sa mort. Il avait estimé que j'avais du potentiel. Je suis donc devenue l'élève du chevalier qui m'avait trouvée à l'orphelinat. Les chevaliers d'or sont les piliers de l'équilibre du Sanctuaire. Refuser de prendre une amure d'or peut être considéré par certains comme une trahison… je redoute la réaction de mon maître quand il apprendra que malheureusement son armure n'a jamais brillé en ma présence et que je suis seulement devenue chevalière d'argent.

Isaya put voir le contraste entre elle et Anastasia. Elle qui n'avait pas été préparée à recevoir une armure d'or était devenue chevalier des Gémeaux contrairement à Anastasia qui était destinée à une armure d'or et qui était devenue chevalière d'argent. Elle voulut savoir la raison pour laquelle son amie avait fait ce choix. Quand elle lui posa la question, Anastasia répondit rapidement :

\- Oh, tu sais, je n'avais pas vraiment le niveau requis …

Isaya se doutait qu'Anastasia ne lui disait pas tout. Après tout, elle était aussi puissante que les chevaliers d'or actuels. Elle avait pu le constater lors des entraînements lorsqu'elle l'avait mise au sol plusieurs fois. Elle n'avait jamais vu Anastasia utiliser réellement des techniques nécessitant d'utiliser le cosmos, mais de ce qu'elle en savait Anastasia était une redoutable guerrière. Son argument ne tenait pas la route. Cependant elle ne poussa pas son amie à en révéler plus. Elle se confierait lorsqu'elle se sentirait prête. Isaya retourna au sujet initial :

\- Tu es devenu Grand Pôpe, n'est-ce pas le plus grand accomplissement possible ?

\- Si la décision n'avait pas été prise à défaut d'autres candidats … marmonna Anastasia en pensant à Ikki.

Isaya ne sut quoi répondre. Elle connaissait les troubles qui agitaient Anastasia. Les événements récents avaient effrité sa confiance en soi. Anastasia n'était peut être pas un Grand Pôpe des plus conventionnels mais elle était appréciée des chevaliers et ils avaient foi en elle. Elle n'avait pas volé sa place. Rien de ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire ne la réconforterait pour le moment, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'ajouter :

\- Peu importe la voie que tu as choisie, je suis sûre que ton maître sera fier de qui tu es devenue.

Voir la confiance que mettait Isaya dans ces paroles fit chaud au cœur d'Anastasia.

\- Mon maître était Camus, le gardien de la maison du Verseau. Il était réputé pour être froid, insensible et très exigeant, dit Anastasia.

Isaya se mit soudainement à douter de ses paroles. Elle avait entendu parler de la précédente génération. Connaissant la personnalité d'Anastasia, elle n'aurait pas imaginé que son maître puisse être le chevalier du Verseau. Cependant Anastasia poursuivit avec une voie plus douce :

\- Mais il était bienveillant et juste. Peu de gens le connaissaient réellement. Il se souciait toujours du bien- être des gens qui l'entouraient avant le sien. C'est lui qui m'a donné mon premier masque.

Sur ces paroles elle se leva et entraîna Isaya dans sa chambre. Elle chercha quelques instants avant de tomber sur une boîte. Quant à son amie, elle observa la pièce plus en détail. Elle était spacieuse. Un lit double avec des rideaux en guise de tête de lit se tenait au centre d'un mur en pierre. Les murs étaient vides et les quelques meubles n'arrivaient pas à combler le vide de la grande chambre. La pièce n'avait rien de chaleureux mais Isaya ne put s'empêcher de sourire, son amie y avait tout de même ajouté sa touche personnelle. Quelques piles de livres jonchaient le sol à différents endroits. L'armure d'argent de la colombe trônait sur une table.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par le bruit d'un coffre qu'on ouvrait. Elle se rapprocha d'Anastasia et regarda par-dessus son épaule. La boîte contenait un petit masque en argent où un flocon était dessiné sur la joue gauche. Isaya se rémora sa première visite du sanctuaire, elle comprenait mieux la réaction d'Anastasia à la maison du Verseau.

Anastasia tenait le petit masque face au sien. Isaya ne pouvait pas voir l'expression d'Anastasia mais elle voyait qu'elle était émue.

\- Ça me fait bizarre de le revoir, je ne l'ai plus porté depuis sa mort, avoua-t-elle.

Lors de leur dernière discussion avant de partir en mission. Anastasia lui avait révélé la raison pour laquelle elle se masquait le visage. Isaya était tout de même curieuse :

\- Tu n'as jamais dévoilé ton visage à quiconque ?

\- À mon arrivée, le port du masque était obligatoire pour toute femme chevalier. Cela ne fait que quatre ans qu'on a la possibilité de choisir. Mais pour beaucoup d'entre nous ce masque n'est pas une manière de se cacher, il représente une fierté, celle d'appartenir à la chevalerie. On renonce à notre féminité pour servir Athéna.

Encore une fois, Anastasia ne disait pas toute la vérité. Pendant son entraînement, Isaya s'était rebellée contre cette obligation, l'enlevant à la moindre occasion. Son maître avait tenté de lui enseigner la nécessité de le porter mais il n'avait jamais trouvé les bons mots. Lorsqu'Athéna abolit totalement cette loi, Isaya fut l'une des premières à jeter son masque. Elle n'était pas d'accord avec les propos d'Anastasia, ne comprenant pas en quoi la féminité était un problème pour être chevalière, mais elle comprenait que d'autres chevalières puissent penser autrement. Elle ne se permettrait pas de discuter ce choix. Cependant Anastasia lui avait parlé de son passé, de sa peur de montrer son visage à cause de ses yeux et cela n'était en aucun cas lié à un désir de servir Athéna. Anastasia avait peur et Isaya n'allait pas laisser son amie dans cet état sans tenter de l'aider.

Anastasia, ne se rendant pas compte des pensées qui agitaient son amie, poursuivit :

\- Quand je pense que je vais revoir l'autre abruti, s'exclama-t-elle.

Isaya regarda Anastasia d'un air interloqué :

\- Quel abruti ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton perplexe.

Anastasia rangea le masque et se tourna vers Isaya.

\- Milo, le meilleur ami de Camus. Lui aussi était chevalier d'or mais c'est sûr qu'on ne l'a pas pris pour son intelligence, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Ce Milo, qu'a-t-il fait pour s'attirer tes foudres ?

\- Il me harcelait ! J'étais une pauvre enfant innocente.

Devant le regard choqué d'Isaya elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Dès qu'il le pouvait, il me faisait des farces ! Un jour il m'a offert une glace.

\- C'est gentil ça.

\- Elle était au goût piment… Elle était tellement forte que j'ai mis des heures avant de retrouver le sens du goût et c'était juste avant un banquet qui aurait sans doute été délicieux …

Malgré son masque, Anastasia exprimait des émotions tellement vivaces qu'il était difficile de ne pas rire devant son air de dépit.

\- Raconte-moi comment était le Sanctuaire à l'époque, demanda Isaya.

\- Je dirais qu'il était un peu plus vivant … Les chevaliers d'or avaient tous des personnalités différentes et la cohabitation n'était pas toujours évidente …

Anastasia lui raconta des anecdotes pendant toute l'après-midi. Bien qu'Anastasia râlait beaucoup Isaya savait qu'elle était heureuse de tous les revoir.

Pour la première fois depuis dix ans ce ne fut pas douloureux pour Anastasia de se remémorer cette époque. Elles parlèrent tout l'après-midi jusqu'au crépuscule. Lorsqu'Isaya s'apprêta à partir, Anastasia ajouta :

\- Encore une chose Isaya, tu vas sans doute me trouver immature mais pourrais-tu garder mon identité secrète lorsque les chevaliers reviendront ? Je ne souhaiterais pas faire face à Camus lorsqu'ils seront tous présents. J'aimerais pouvoir me révéler quand je me sentirais prête.

Anastasia avait définitivement un problème avec son identité, d'abord le masque et ensuite ça… Isaya poussa un léger soupir, il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle aide son amie à un peu mieux s'accepter…

\- On devra t'appeler comment ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton dubitatif, Grand Pôpe Francis ?

Anastasia n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à la question.

\- Je pense que Grand Pôpe suffira.

-Et pour le reste du Sanctuaire qui connait ton prénom, comment vas-tu faire ? Les empêcher de voir les chevaliers ?

\- Ils ne savent pas que Camus était mon maître, riposta Anastasia, et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi ils leur parleraient du Grand Pôpe…

\- Tu sais que ton idée va te revenir à la figure ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il risque plus de mal le prendre si tu lui caches ton identité ? Ne va-t-il pas demander de tes nouvelles à Athéna ? Devra-t-elle mentir ?

\- Elle pourra lui dire que je suis en mission, protesta Anastasia, et puis ne discute pas autant, ne m'appelle pas Anastasia c'est tout ce que je te demande !

\- Compris, Francis, dit Isaya.

Son amie qui se montrait si douée pour donner des conseils et élaborer des stratégies pouvait être tout autant butée. Elle ne la raisonnerait pas ce soir. Elle sortit du palais après avoir salué Anastasia.

Isaya décida pour une fois de ne pas s'entraîner. Sa discussion avec Anastasia lui avait rappelé le problème de cette dernière. La raison pour laquelle elle se cachait derrière un masque. Elle avait promis de l'aider.

Elle décida de se rendre au temple du Verseau. Anastasia lui avait dit que si elle avait besoin de n'importe quelle livre, elle pouvait le trouver dans cette maison. Elle n'y était jamais retournée, trop occupée par ses entraînements. La température chutait à chaque fois qu'elle traversait ce temple. Isaya supportait mal le froid et ne se s'y serait pas attardée habituellement.

Elle se dirigea vers la partie habitable. La porte grinça fortement lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit. Elle entra dans l'appartement. Les murs étaient recouverts de bibliothèques remplis de livres. Certains ouvrages semblaient avoir été empruntés, faisant des trous dans les étagères. Elle se doutait que la coupable était Anastasia, seule elle aurait osé ainsi déranger un temple qui n'était pas le sien. Elle-même n'y serait pas entrée sans une bonne raison. Elle commença à parcourir des yeux les différents titres. Il y avait des romans d'aventure, lui rappelant celui qu'elle avait laissé sur sa table de chevet, des encyclopédies, et tout un tas de livres différents. Cet endroit était le rêve des bibliophiles. Malheureusement, elle ne trouva aucun titre qui parlait du sujet qui l'intéressait. Elle poussa son exploration plus loin dans la maison, remarquant que les étagères étaient de plus en plus garnies. Apparemment Anastasia n'avait pas poussé ses explorations plus loin. Les livres étaient poussiéreux, intouchés depuis plusieurs années. Elle ouvrit une porte et se retrouva dans ce qui semblait être la chambre à coucher. Ici, l'ordre n'était plus respecté. Des livres étaient posés sur le lit et sur le sol. Personne ne semblait être entré dans cette pièce depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années vu la couche de poussière. Ce n'était donc pas Anastasia qui était responsable de ce bazar. Elle devina d'où son amie tenait sa maîtrise du rangement.

Elle ramassa un livre qui se trouvait à ses pieds dénommé «L'étranger » écrit par un auteur français au nom bizarre. C'était un simple roman, elle le reposa et poursuivit ses recherches. Il y avait une centaine de livres et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle cherchait exactement. En tant que maître d'Anastasia, elle s'était dit que Camus se serait interrogé sur les croyances de son élève. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle s'était permise de fouiller le temple. Maintenant qu'elle était dans sa chambre et qu'elle se rendait compte du nombre de livres, elle se dit que son plan n'était peut-être pas si intelligent. S'il avait trouvé quelque chose de son vivant, il en aurait parlé à Anastasia. De plus, son retour était imminent et elle pourrait lui demander ce qu'il savait. Elle poussa un soupir et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle aurait du réfléchir avant d'agir aussi impulsivement. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le paquet posé au sol et elle ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque son pied buta contre. Elle se baissa et le ramassa. Comme la plupart des livres, il était couvert de poussière. Elle l'épousseta et toussa lorsque le nuage de poussière lui traversa les narines. Il n'avait pas été ouvert. Isaya déchira d'un geste le papier. Elle découvrit un magnifique ouvrage qui semblait très ancien. Un mot était posé dessus. Elle le prit. Il était écrit en français. Ce n'était pas sa langue natale mais avec ses maigres connaissances, elle réussit tant bien que mal à le déchiffrer :

« Mon très cher ami,

Comme tu l'avais si bien deviné le livre se trouvait dans le temple. Les gardiens n'étaient pas très heureux de nous voir, mais nous nous en sommes plutôt bien sortis. Christian a eu le bras cassé mais il s'en remettra rapidement, c'est un solide gaillard. Nous sommes sûrs de son authenticité mais il nous est impossible de le déchiffrer. Nous te l'envoyons en espérant que tu réussiras là ou nous avons échoué. Nous espérons qu'il t'aidera à résoudre ton problème.

Toute l'équipe t'envoie ses amitiés et espère que tu te joindras à nouveau à nous pour une expédition.

Henry »

Isaya reposa la lettre. Le mot était très personnel et elle s'en voulait de l'avoir lu. Le colis avait dû être envoyé peu avant les événements qui avaient coûté la vie de Camus. Elle reporta son attention sur le livre. La couverture était recouverte de cuir et des morceaux de métal recouvraient les bords. Il n'y avait rien d'écrit. Elle ouvra précautionneusement la première page. Son enthousiasme chuta rapidement. Les caractères qui recouvraient les pages appartenaient à un alphabet qui lui était inconnu. Elle feuilleta le livre, espérant trouver des illustrations qui lui permettrait de comprendre le sujet de l'ouvrage. Mais, l'auteur n'avait pas eu l'air de se soucier de la présentation.

Elle se retrouva alors au milieu de la pièce avec un livre qui aurait pu trouver une solution à son problème ou qui aurait pu tout aussi bien contenir la recette de la sauce béchamel ultime. Elle n'était pas très avancée …

« Cela intéressera sans doute Anastasia, je ferais mieux de lui ramener » se dit-elle.

Elle sortit du temple et vit que le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Elle déposa le livre devant la porte d'Anastasia, sans toquer. Elle se doutait que son amie était encore réveillée, mais si elle lui avait donné en main propre, Anastasia aurait posé des questions auxquelles Isaya ne préférait pas répondre. Elle aurait voulu savoir la provenance du livre et pourquoi elle voulait le lui faire lire. Isaya ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Elle laissa un papier demandant à Anastasia de déchiffrer le livre. Elle ne savait pas si son amie connaissait cette écriture mais cela ne coûtait rien de lui passer. Elle rentra chez elle.

* * *

Cela faisait des heures qu'Anastasia était enfermée dans son bureau. Avec les maigres informations en sa possession, elle avait tenté d'en apprendre plus sur l'ennemi. Le Tartare était rempli d'adversaires redoutables et savoir lequel en voulait aux dieux était une tâche quasiment impossible. En connaissant son identité ils auraient une idée sur son but et cela leur donnerait un avantage réel. Elle ne comprenait rien au plan de son ennemi. Pourquoi se révéler si tôt en attaquant le sanctuaire ? Pourquoi réveiller les dieux et leur permettre de faire une alliance, cela n'avait pas de sens … Elle sentait venir un profond mal de tête quand elle sentit le cosmos d'Isaya devant sa porte. Elle attendit que son amie signale sa présence mais elle était aussitôt repartie. Intriguée, Anastasia ouvrit la porte mais Isaya n'était déjà plus en vue. Elle remarqua le livre posé devant sa porte. Elle ramassa et lut le mot laissé sur l'ouvrage :

« Ana, je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Est-ce que tu arriverais à traduire ce livre ? Je n'arrive pas à le lire, mais il semble intéressant.

Isaya »

Elle connaissait son amie, elle savait qu'elle lisait de temps en temps, mais elle n'aurait jamais été intéressée par un ouvrage de ce calibre. Il y avait anguille sous roche mais elle le ramena quand même dans son bureau. Elle n'avait pas le temps de le lire pour le moment et elle le posa dans un coin.

Cette nuit-là, elle ne fit pas de réels progrès sur ses recherches. Elle était sur le point d'abandonner lorsqu'elle fut convoquée dans les appartements de sa déesse. Athéna souhaitait planifier au plus vite le retour des chevaliers. La lumière de la lune illuminait le sanctuaire, la plupart des chevaliers avaient regagné leur quartier. Anastasia ne croisa personne sur le chemin.

Elle arriva dans un petit salon. On y ressentait une atmosphère feutrée, propice aux discussions les plus privées. Athéna était déjà présente dans la pièce, une tasse de thé à la main. Elle fit signe à son Grand Pôpe de prendre place. Elle prit une gorgée de thé puis reposa la tasse sur la table avant de prendre la parole :

\- Anastasia, je ne t'ai pas tout révélé, commença-t-elle, mais étant donné la quantité de pouvoir nécessaire pour faire revenir les chevaliers, Hadès devra venir directement au Sanctuaire.

Le poing d'Anastasia s'abattit sur la table, manquant de faire tomber la fragile porcelaine qui s'y trouvait.

\- Il est hors de question qu'Hadès mette un pied dans le Sanctuaire ! s'écria Anastasia, ses spectres ont déjà profané ce lieu saint. Comment peux-tu être sure qu'il ne nous attaquera pas dès que nous aurons le dos tourné ?

\- Il n'en fera rien, répondit calmement Athéna, il n'aura aucun soldat avec lui, pas même Pandore. Ses spectres ne lui seront rendus que lorsqu'il aura accompli sa part du marché.

\- Pourquoi doit-il se rendre au Sanctuaire ?

\- Mon cosmos est nécessaire au processus de réincarnation. Sans cela les chevaliers ne pourront pas retrouver leurs libres arbitres.

Voyant qu'Anastasia ne semblait toujours pas convaincue, elle poursuivit :

\- Anastasia, nous avons juré sur le Styx, rien ne pourra rompre ce serment. Le seul danger serait que les chevaliers attaquent Hadès. Cela me coûterait la vie car ma part du marché serait rompue.

Anastasia jura à mi-voix. Dans quoi s'était encore embarquée sa déesse ?

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle, le serment n'implique-t-il pas seulement les dieux ?

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Tous les chevaliers qui se battent en mon nom me représentent. Un acte de violence généré par l'un d'eux reviendrait au même que si c'était moi qui l'avait provoqué.

\- Comment as-tu pu mettre ta vie en jeu dans un pari si risqué ! Tu connais les chevaliers, certains sont très impétueux, tu ne sais pas comment ils vont réagir ! Hadès pourrait même utiliser cette part du marché pour les provoquer !

\- Hadès ne le fera pas.

\- Comment peux-tu te montrer si sûre ?

La voix d'Anastasia résonna comme une supplication. La situation était catastrophique et rien de ce que lui disait Athéna ne la rassurait. Comment pouvait-elle accorder autant de confiance au dieu qui ne souhaitait que la destruction de la Terre ?

\- Il n'est pas impulsif. Nous sommes certes ennemis depuis des millénaires mais il ne me hait pas. Il se bat pour une cause que je ne peux lui permettre d'accomplir. Mais il existe un être dans le Tartare contre lequel toute la haine de Hadès est tournée et pour rien au monde il ne le laisserait s'échapper. Il a besoin de moi pour empêcher cela. Je parlerai aux chevaliers pour leur dire qu'aucune violence ne sera tolérée.

Anastasia restait sceptique mais elle ne pouvait s'opposer à Athéna. Elle savait que malgré son ordre certains chevaliers tenteraient tout de même de s'opposer à Hadès, il allait falloir qu'elle garde un œil ouvert.

\- Quand arrivera-t-il ? demanda Anastasia.

\- Demain, répondit Athéna.

Cela lui laissait une faible marge de manœuvre.

La déesse fit son annonce aux chevaliers. Il y eu encore une fois des protestations mais les chevaliers se plièrent rapidement aux ordres de leur déesse. Anastasia grommela dans sa barbe, quand c'était à elle de donner les ordres elle en avait pour plusieurs heures de plaintes et de réclamations. L'arrivée du seigneur des enfers se fit en petit comité, seules Athéna et Anastasia étaient présentes. Il devrait rester dans l'enceinte du palais tant que les préparatifs ne seraient pas finis. Le rituel serait effectué au lever du soleil. Anastasia attendait avec sa déesse, anxieuse. Elle avait dû retirer son armure et ne portait que son justaucorps. Athéna voulait accueillir seule son oncle mais son Grand Pôpe l'avait convaincue de la garder auprès d'elle. L'attente lui semblait interminable.

L'air se refroidit soudainement et un sinistre cosmos se répandit. Il arrivait. Hadès se matérialisa face à eux. Il avait gardé le même costume qu'à l'hôtel. Anastasia était rassurée qu'il n'ait pas décidé de mettre son armure divine, cela faisait déjà un danger en moins. Le visage du dieu était encore fermé. Il ne semblait pas heureux d'être là. Son regard croisa rapidement celui d'Anastasia avant de se poser sur celui d'Athéna.

\- Je vois qu'on s'entoure de son chien de garde, remarqua Hadès.

Anastasia serra ses poings mais Athéna resta calme :

\- Mon Grand Pôpe a le droit d'être présent à n'importe quel endroit du Sanctuaire, dit simplement Athéna. Quelles sont les mesures nécessaires au rituel ?

\- Tu dois canaliser ton cosmos dans cet objet.

Il lui tendit une urne qui lui rappela morbidement celle dans laquelle elle avait été enfermée. Ils continuèrent à parler de certaines modalités. Lorsque la présence d'Anastasia ne fut plus nécessaire et qu'elle était sûre que sa déesse était en sécurité, elle s'éclipsa. Elle posta des chevaliers autour de la pièce afin qu'ils se tiennent prêts à protéger leur déesse. Elle ne supportait plus la présence d'Hadès, il fallait qu'elle sorte prendre l'air.

Elle se rendit dans le jardin qui entourait ses appartements. De là, elle pouvait observer le calme qui régnait sur le Sanctuaire. Ses émotions se bousculaient dans sa poitrine. Sa joie de bientôt revoir son maître, sa peur de la guerre qui allait venir, sa haine vis-à-vis d'Hadès. Seule la musique l'aidait dans ses moments-là. Elle lui permettait d'exprimer tout ce qu'elle avait enfoui au fond d'elle-même. Elle sortit son vieux violon et se mit à jouer avec pour seul public les étoiles. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

Hadès qui avait fini sa conversation avec sa nièce décida de regagner les appartements qu'on lui avait attribués quand il entendit une mélodie. Intrigué, il se dirigea vers la source de cet air qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, l'Ave Maria. Il aperçut la jeune chevalière, qui se tenait plus tôt aux cotés de sa nièce, jouer du violon. Il avait reconnu la jeune furie qui lui était tombé dessus à l'hôtel. Lorsqu'elle jouait elle semblait si calme. Anastasia n'avait pas senti l'arrivée de ce nouveau spectateur. Il s'avança vers elle et elle ne le ressentit que lorsqu'il fut derrière elle. Anastasia se retourna soudainement et pointa son archet vers le nouveau venu. Un puissant cosmos émanait d'elle.

\- Vous êtes bien insouciante pour menacer un dieu, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

\- C'est un pur réflexe, veuillez m'excuser, répliqua-t-elle.

Suite à ses paroles, le cosmos de cette dernière s'évapora dans la nuit. Elle rangea son archer et se mit à le dévisager, que voulait-il ? Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, Anastasia reprit la parole :

\- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, c'est un jardin privé.

\- Je voudrais bien vous voir m'en faire partir, dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Il semblait prendre la situation comme un jeu et cela rendait folle de rage Anastasia. Elle ne supportait pas que le dieu l'ait entendu jouer.

\- Vous avez passez un accord avec Athéna, il serait fâcheux de provoquer un incident en ces lieux. Je vous le demande encore une fois poliment, partez.

Anastasia ne mâchait pas ses mots et avait conscience d'être impertinente, mais cet être avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle.

Hadès s'amusait de plus en plus. Il ne lui arrivait pas souvent de tomber sur une mortelle aussi impertinente.

\- Vous êtes bien sotte si vous croyez pouvoir m'interdire de me rendre où bon me semble.

Décidemment, le dieu avait vraiment décidé de la pousser à bout. Elle dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas lui répondre d'aller se faire voir.

\- Nous pouvons demander à Athéna mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ne soit très judicieux de la déranger en pleine préparation du rituel, dit-elle du ton le plus poli qu'elle pouvait utiliser mais qui, même à ses oreilles, semblait faux. Souhaiteriez-vous le retarder ?

Il fronça de manière presque imperceptible ses sourcils. Anastasia sourit légèrement, elle aussi était capable de l'agacer. Sa question était rhétorique et elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réponde. Pourtant il reprit d'un ton calme :

\- Pour rien au monde je ne retarderai mon départ de ce _lieu_ , dit-il d'un ton où perçait le dégoût.

\- Alors nous sommes deux, répondit Anastasia, je ne vois donc pas ce qui vous retient encore ici.

Il la regarda alors droit dans les yeux. Elle avait l'impression que son regard traversait son masque et qu'elle se retrouvait nue face à lui. La sensation était tellement désagréable qu'elle détourna les yeux avec un frisson de dégoût.

\- Vous, les chevaliers, comprenez-vous vraiment cette justice que prétend apporter Athéna ou la suivez-vous comme des chiens dans l'espoir de comprendre la volonté d'un dieu qui vous sera à jamais inaccessible, dit-il froidement, vous vous cacher vous-même derrière un prétexte pour cacher votre propre lâcheté.

Chaque mot sonnait comme une insulte. Anastasia ne supportait pas de l'entendre ainsi dénigrer son Sanctuaire.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi parler au nom de ma déesse serait une excuse, dit-elle en le fixant à nouveau droit dans les yeux.

\- Je ne parlais pas de celle-ci.

Il s'approcha d'elle à une distance beaucoup trop proche pour qu'elle se sente à son aise. Il promena son doigt le long de son masque. Anastasia sentit son sang se glacer. Elle recula précipitamment.

\- Aucun de mes spectres ne cache son visage pour tenter de flatter l'égo d'une divinité qui n'aurait aucune confiance en sa suprématie.

\- Fort heureusement je n'en suis pas un, répliqua-t-elle, je ne vois donc pas la raison pour laquelle je devrais discuter de mes choix. Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre et je ne pense pas qu'une personne aussi égoïste que vous soit capable d'en comprendre les subtilités.

Elle sentit une brusque pression sur son visage et son masque disparut. Elle fixa le dieu, trop choquée pour réagir.

\- Je m'attendais à un visage laid, dit simplement Hadès le masque en main, mais votre face/faciès est des plus banales.

Elle le lui arracha de la main:

\- Vous êtes vraiment un monstre, retournez donc en enfer puisque c'est là votre place.

Anastasia partit précipitamment sans attendre la réaction du dieu.

Hadès resta quelques instants dans le jardin. Cette discussion l'avait distrait de son ennui.

Il retourna dans le palais pour poursuivre les préparatifs sans se rappeler de la raison pour laquelle il s'était arrêté dans le jardin.

* * *

Isaya était restée dans son temple. Elle savait qu'Hadès était au Sanctuaire avec Athéna, mais Anastasia avait ordonné aux chevaliers d'or de garder leur maison jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Elle avait accepté sans rechigner mais intérieurement elle bouillonnait. Savoir Athéna seule avec lui sans pouvoir la protéger …

Aucune nouvelle ne lui parvenait et le seul moment qui l'inquiéta fut lorsqu'elle ressentit le cosmos d'Anastasia exploser brièvement avant de s'éteindre. Il n'y eut pas d'autre alerte et elle resta dans sa maison. La nuit passa lentement puis laissa place au jour. Elle ressentit alors un cosmos d'une puissance inouïe. Elle reconnut le cosmos de sa déesse mêlé à celui d'Hadès. Cela ne dura pas longtemps et le calme revint sur le Sanctuaire mais elle savait que ce n'était qu'en apparence. Elle ressentait la présence de puissants cosmos provenant du palais. Le rituel avait marché. Elle dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas se précipiter vers le palais. Elle ne fut pas surprise d'entendre la voix d'Athéna dans sa tête :

« C'est l'heure »

Sans plus réfléchir elle se téléporta vers le palais. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec douze chevaliers d'or en armure qui la regardaient avec étonnement. Elle croisa le regard d'Athéna :

\- Chevaliers, je vous présente Isaya chevalière des Gémeaux.


End file.
